Wakfu: Traces
by wishingstarinajar
Summary: The sequel to Blank Canvas. Chasing after a hidden message within a recurring dream, Alys sets out on a journey to find an answer and make amends with a lost past and a betrayed world. (DISCLAIMER: These stories take place in an alternative universe of Wakfu consisting out of original and canon characters. A work in progress.)
1. Chapter 1: Yearning

**Chapter 1**

**Yearning**

"Grougal, come down here."

A voice echoed over the farm fields which surrounded the village of Emelka, a small but prosperous village within the region of Amalka. The voice came from an inn named The Crunchy Gobball, just on the outskirts of the village. While the inn was known for its stew, it was the family which ran the establishment which gave the inn its fame. Alibert, major of Emelka, was the owner of The Crunchy Gobball, a retired Enutrof which had become the sole foster parent of the most peculiar kind. It was almost fourteen years ago that he found an infant and it had been a new chapter in his life ever since. At first he had only Yugo, the orphan which was left in his care until his small family grew with four others, all by unforeseen circumstances.

The draconic disciples of Eliatrope, Goddess of creation and life. When she danced with the Great Dragon amongst the endless reaches of the Krosmoz thousands and thousands of years ago, they created a whole new species; the Eliatropes, masters of portals and Wakfu, the very life force of the universe. First there were only six and then a whole civilisation, pioneers and explorers with inquisitive minds. The Eliatrope were born from a Dofus, a dragon egg, along with a dragon sibling which shared their fate; their bond was strong and with it came immortality for Eliatropes were gifted with the ability to be reborn. After tragedy struck their homeworld, they were forced to travel from one planet to another, wandering the Krosmoz until they settled upon the World of Twelve as its first inhabitants. No matter legendary, the draconic civilisation which once was was no more, wiped from the face of the world by a hostile force eons ago.

To think a mere Enutrof was chosen to father the first reborn Eliatrope… no one would ever have thought it. Alibert's family grew as his Eliatrope son Yugo was reunited with his dragon brother Adamaï a few years ago, the infant Chibi and his brother Grougaloragran and the much older Alys joining the family soon after. They were the first of their kin to emerge from the ashes which had devastated their heritage but they were surely not the only ones out there. Within another dimension called Emrub, hidden away in a place where time did not exist, waited thousands of Eliatrope children for a new home. It was Yugo's legacy to free them and give them the home they desired but that was many years away from now. Yugo was still young, only fourteen years of age. While he was to be the king of his people, his mind was not on ruling. No, it was on the simplest things only a child should worry about, like upcoming Boufbowl games, helping his father in the inn and play with his brothers. He had gone through hardships and had acted like a king, but now he lived his life in peace with his father and brothers.

Yugo's responsibilities towards his people were shared with Alys, the female Eliatrope which had been like a big sister and a mother-figure to the four brothers which lived in The Crunchy Gobball. She came in Alibert's care shortly after she was found in the kingdom of Sadida, stripped from her memories and lost in the world. She had been a victim and a prisoner, her powers and weak state of mind abused for ill purposes. Having grown during her experiences and owing her king a great debt for saving her and her people from a terrifying menace, she serves as Yugo's emissary. Keeping relations with the kingdoms of Sadida and Cra intact, Alys's vision of the future is to make the World of Twelve a suitable home for the waiting children in Emrub, but she still has a long way to go.

"Goddess," Alys muttered to herself as she gazed up towards the roof, seeing the small black dragon stalking his prey along the wooden rafters and roof tiles. The piwi he had his eyes on kept fluttering away from him, aware of Grougaloragran's presence but not intimidated by him in the slightest. For anyone looking on, it was as if the bird was taunting the dragon whelp and it had the female Eliatrope a little worried. A frustrated Grougaloragran was a dangerous Grougaloragran. "Grougal, you haven't even finished your bottle," she tried again before sighing as the black dragon disappeared from her sight when he crawled to the other side of the roof. With Adamaï occupied in the kitchen, she felt responsible for keeping an eye on the young dragon but it was never easy. She had given him his bottle of gobball milk and while he was guzzling it down like a scaley greed his attention was caught by the instinct to hunt the moment he saw the piwi. She wasn't sure how Adamaï managed to look after the whelp; he truly was a handful. Ever since Grougaloragran was freed from his captivity in Mount Zinit, the black dragon hadn't been the same. While she was still able to bring out the good side in the ball of energy and draconic instincts, he had grown bold and with a much shorter fuse. Stubborn would be the better word for it for he often ignored demands and requests by choice. He had hardly ever spat fire at her during their stay in Sadida but now… the last few weeks he had been ill tempered and even she had to be careful in his presence.

The female Eliatrope lowered her shoulders as she kept her eyes on the roof, hearing the piwi chirp while also hearing Grougal's typical growling. She could go up there if she really wanted to, but she had told herself to not use her Wakfu for anything insignificant. It had only been a few months since her confrontation against the traitor Qilby and the shushu Anathar; she had recovered since then but she was still careful with her health.

"Not listening, hmm?" Alibert's voice sounded as he stepped out onto the wooden patio which had been built against the side of the inn, cleaning his large hands with a towel while his smiling eyes turned upwards to the roof. He laughed a little as he saw Alys' face's distort into a pout, a look she did not show often. The man seemed to be in a good mood, not as bothered about the dragon which was stalking along the rooftop of his inn. "Adamaï was complaining about him yesterday," he said as he threw the towel over his shoulder and set his hands upon his sides, seeing Grougal had begun to climb the ale tankard sign which hung from the front of the inn," at least he isn't stuck in a flour sack today."

"It took hours to wash the flour away between his scales," Alys said with a light groan in her voice, remembering the bath she, Adamaï and Yugo had tried to give to Grougaloragran a few days ago after the dragon whelp had made its way into the windmill and had caused several sacks of flour to collapse onto him. It was catastrophic, to say the least… Once Chibi joined the bath, Grougal calmed down gradually but he was a growling, snarling and fire spewing menace all the same. "Cleaning the sheets had never seemed like such a pleasant task after bathing Grougaloragran," Alys smirked as she adjusted the wooden tray she held under her arm, taking her eyes away from the rooftop to look towards an elderly couple which came walking along the path. Their eyes seemed to be on the inn's sign, watching the black dragon spit a small flame of annoyance at the piwi after it had dodged Grougal's attempt to pounce it.

"It appears it is lunch time," Alibert said as he watched the couple approach the inn, two familiar faces which had been faithful customers for almost ten years. He turned his attention to Alys, saying as he patted her back encouragingly," give them their usual seat and take their order, though I can already guess what they'll have. I wonder if they'll surprise us today like they did last month." He chuckled, knowing full well the elderly Preucel couple was rooted to the core. "Don't mind Grougal too much, Alys. As long as the piwi keeps him occupied, he won't bother anyone. He'll return to his bottle when he gets hungry."

Alys nodded before she smiled at Alibert, watching him go back inside to attend to business within the inn before she set a step aside to greet mister and misses Preucel as they climbed the few wooden steps of the patio. "Afternoon, mister and misses Preucel," she said as she held out a hand to offer her aid towards either of the short patrons, being stiffly ignored by mister Preucel while his wife took her hand to climb the last step.

"Always nice to see you, dearie. Me and Gil figured we would come by for lunch today."

As every day, Alys thought to herself as she lead them towards their favorite table at the end of the patio. Many of the familiar patrons had grown on her, but nobody was as charming as this couple. She was intrigued by the elders' chemistry; they were complete opposites and yet they loved each other and had been married for… what was it? Over fifty years at least. She found it admirable. She waited for them to get seated, always together on a bench by the table rather than opposite of each other before she asked," what can I get for you today?"

"The same," grumbled mister Preucel as he brushed with a hand over the tablecloth as if it wasn't clean enough, smacking his lips while he squinted his eyes to examine everything carefully before he looked up towards Alys," you won't talk me into buying anything else. Not even a glass of water. Now shoo, bring your smile elsewhere."

Alys blinked rapidly with her eyes as she gazed down upon the man, somewhat surprised by his attitude. He was a grumpy man by default but it wasn't often he was feeling this bad. She glanced over to his wife, seeing her quietly tut with the shaking of her head before hearing her say," come now, honey, no need to scare the kind girl off. I haven't even made my order yet…" Misses Preucel's smile never seemed to fade, not even when she looked up to Alys. "Don't mind him, dearie. He didn't receive the mail he has been waiting for today and it has him a little upset," the elderly lady smiled as she patted her husband's shaking hand, having the old man mumble while chewing thoughtfully as he was reminded of the reason why he was in such a mood.

Alys slightly lowered the empty tray she held as she allowed herself a moment to look towards the fields in the distance, letting a thought cross her mind before she conjured a smile for mister Preucel. "If it is any consolation, mister Preucel… I am also waiting for a letter to arrive," she said after she had bent her back to lean a little closer towards the older man and heard him harrumph in response. He was always a tough one to cheer up; he had a complaint ready whenever he would come to the inn for lunch. Food was either too hot or too cold, the service was too slow or too fast or the patrons were too happy. At least his wife made his presence so much more tolerable, always excusing his behavior and words with a kind word of her own.

"I hope your letter arrives soon. All this waiting…" the elder sighed, a tired smile upon her wrinkly face," and look at me, now I am letting you wait as well. I wouldn't mind some of Alibert's stew today."

"With extra topping of bell pepper?"

"You know me so well," misses Preucel laughed, sounding flattered by Alys remembering and nodded," indeed, dearie. Is Yugo in the kitchen today by any chance?"

Alys glanced back over a shoulder into the inn, seeing Yugo sit upon one of the stools by the small bar to talk with his father Alibert. "No, it is Adamaï's turn. Yugo has been working in the kitchen this morning to help with the breakfast servings."

"The young dragon?" miss Preucel asked before she turned to her husband and laid a hand upon his arm to try and persuade him into enjoying his upcoming meal," you love how he prepares steak, don't you Gil? We'll have a fine lunch today, I can tell." It was strange how quickly accustomed the village had become of the two dragons living in the inn. While Grougaloragran was one to cause trouble, not many of the villagers minded his presence and Adamaï was as helpful as Yugo was; people had taken a shine to them.

Alys straightened her back as she watched the couple, their order truly the same as it was every day. Life in this village really was slow and peaceful. Her soft smile changed as the wind began to pick up, a strange sensation creeping up on her spine which claimed all of her attention. The hold she had on the tray tightened as she began to realize what she was sensing before she looked upwards to confirm her guess. Her blue eyes were on the sky as the wind settled and soon she could see it soaring in the distance, just trailing the outskirts of the fields. "Excuse me," she abruptly but quietly said to the elderly couple as she took a few steps back before she skipped around, calling out into the inn as she undid her apron," they want the usual, Alibert. I'll be right back!" She rushed down the few steps as she hung the apron over the patio's balustrade, not waiting for a response from Alibert as her eyes were on the horizon while she left bewildered customers and confused innkeeper behind.

Alys ran through the grain fields as she left the village in a hurry, making her way towards the sand road which slithered like a golden snake among the lush fields of green towards the edge of the forest. She could see him as she came closer, his cloak billowing in the breeze while he stood tall over the budding grain, his appearance dark against the forest backdrop. "Phaeris!" she called out as she waved towards the figure which was slowly making his way down the road, seeing him come to a stop to look over to her and await her arrival. She smiled to him as she stepped onto the road and brushed the skirt of her robes off, saying before walking towards him," I didn't think you would come by so soon. How are you?" She sounded a little out of breath but was happy to see him.

The dragon nodded in greeting, a small smile upon his dark blue lips as he gazed down upon the Eliatrope. He had learned to not approach any settlement in his true form, not even the peaceful village of Emelka; he had landed in the outer edge of the forest to continue on foot from there. "It is good to see you, Alys. Phaeris is doing as well as he can. He did not expect anyone to come to him, however. How did you know of his arrival?" He reached out to lay a hand upon Alys' shoulder to show he wished to walk while they would catch up with one and another, Emelka and The Crunchy Gobball his destination.

Alys walked alongside the shapeshifted dragon which concealed most of his form within the long sepia colored cloak, his dark turquoise hand remaining on her bare shoulder while she tried to explain her answer to him," I sensed something shortly before your arrival. I first thought it was just the wind but I could feel it coming from a certain direction. I think I was able to pick up on your Wakfu, or similar… and then I saw you in the distance, flying over the forest. I had a feeling it was you so I came running to meet you."

"You sensed?" Phaeris asked, sounding genuinely interested," it appears you are beginning to tap into your capabilities as an Eliatrope, Alys. Have your memories begun to come back to you?" When he saw her shake her head, he gruffly sighed through his nose before he gave her shoulder a strong but comforting squeeze. She had gotten past the grief for her lost memories, but it was still a bother that she had been given limitations to what she was capable of. "Memories or not, your instincts seem to become aware of themselves. You should train with the little king when you get the chance…. unless you and him are not ready yet."

"Not yet," Alys said as she looked towards the inn at the end of the road, thinking about the boy. Yugo had been practicing on his own to steadily get back into the swing of using his zaaps, but even she knew he still had a little more recovering to do after he had saved the world from destruction. He was stronger than her, or so she believed and therefore she judged herself to not be as ready as he was. She wasn't confident enough to consider herself stronger. Alys flinched as something was suddenly held before her face, blinking as she stared at the held up piece of paper while stopping in her stride and pondering thoughts. "What is this?" she asked as she rose both her hands to carefully take the folded paper from Phaeris, not able to hide her curiosity from him.

Phaeris had come to a stop as he presented Alys with the folded piece of paper, leaning towards her while his hand remained on her shoulder. "Phaeris was asked to give you this." He let go of the paper as Alys reluctantly took it from him, seeing her turn the folded paper over to see if there was anything written on it. It was blank on each presented side, the ink of the writings hidden within the folds hardly showing through the paper. The sound of familiar laughter had her quickly hide the paper behind her back with an abrupt and sudden motion, startled as her wonder and examining of the folded paper was interrupted. Both dragon and Eliatrope looked towards the end of the road, seeing Yugo come running towards them.

"Phaeris! Papa Alibert and I already wondered where Alys had run off to." He ran till he reached the two upon the road, saying with a chuckle," sure is a surprise. You staying tonight?" He pointed back towards the inn as he waited for an answer, not noticing the fluster upon Alys' face as she tucked the paper away within one of her sleeves behind her back," Adamaï is busy in the kitchen right now. You want anything, Phaeris?" Yugo beckoned for Phaeris and Alys to follow him back to the inn, excited to see the dragon again after several weeks of his absence. He would drop in unannounced whenever it pleased him, but it was always a pleasant surprise. He had much to tell and also much to teach towards Adamaï and Grougaloragran… if the black dragon was willing to listen.

"Phaeris was thinking of staying for a little while," the dragon nodded, leaving Alys to herself as she seemed preoccupied with the letter he had given her. The dragon laid his focus on Yugo as he followed the boy to the village, looking down upon him before he asked," how have you been, little king?"

Yugo turned himself around to walk backwards along the road, his face distorting into a grimace at the title which bore a heavy weight before he shrugged, saying," can't complain, really. I have been able to circle around the village with zaaps alone. It is exhausting but every attempt makes it a little easier and quicker. I practise with Alys and Adamaï when they are up for it, otherwise I am helping papa Alibert and Chibi. Not much has changed since your last visit."

Phaeris hummed thoughtfully as he listened to Yugo, a soft grumbling noise which sounded from the back of his throat. The fight against Qilby and the Shushu invasion had left everyone with a long recovery but he had hoped the two Eliatropes would have had a better time getting through it. Perhaps during his next visit he will focus more on them than the two young dragons. He nodded with his head towards someone in the near distance, seeing Alibert wave with a thick arm from the patio towards the trio which were closing in on the inn. The smile underneath his mustache was wide from what Phaeris could see, knowing he was welcome in the Crunchy Gobball.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Alibert called out after he had set down the Preucel's order upon their table and wished them an enjoyable meal, letting the elderly couple eat in peace while he would welcome the new arrival," it is good to see you, Phaeris." He reached out with a hand towards the cloaked dragon as he came up the patio, giving him a friendly clap upon the back of his shoulder while they shook hands in greeting. "You walked all the way?" he asked as he motioned with a hand into the inn to gesture for Phaeris to sit down if he wished for it, letting the dragon go first before he followed soon after. He slowed in his step and lingered a little as he felt two hands upon his shoulders and leaned a little backwards to look at Alys behind him, receiving a small peck on his cheek before he heard her softly say," I'll be right with you." He managed to catch a glimpse of the apologetic smile she offered before she brushed past him towards the staircase, seeing her hurry up the steps. He rose a brow at her before he smirked, guessing she had something personal to attend to; he was never good with any girl stuff.

"Adamaï, Phaeris is here!" Yugo's voice sounded from downstairs while Alys crossed the hallway of the first floor, moving past the few empty rooms which were for any guests which wished to stay for the night. The private quarters of the innkeeper's family were at the end of the hallway along with a narrow staircase which lead up towards the attic of the inn; Alys' room. Alibert had made space for her in the attic to sleep, a small room with a sloped ceiling and wall which held a bed, a closet and a small desk. A round window was the only source of natural light, letting the sunlight shine upon the bed which stood directly underneath the window so the Eliatrope could gaze at the stars at night or be awoken by the sun. It was cozy and humble, her own little place in the busy household.

Alys closed the door behind her before she reached with her fingers into her sleeve to draw free the folded paper Phaeris had given her. While she had hidden it away, it was no secret. She didn't know who it was from but she had a hope and that hope had made her embarrassed, to say the least. If any of her little brothers had snatched away the letter and read the contents, who knew what they might have come to know. She sat herself down upon the bed, the sheets warmed by the sun and pulled her legs up while her eyes remained on the paper. It was very plain but the moment she unfolded it and presented herself with the contents of the letter, she recognized the writing and it had her smile. Her heart beat a little faster as a face was tied to the sender and she leaned back against the wall as she stared upon the paper, a little lost in thought.

She remembered the last time she saw him all too well and not a day had gone by without her being reminded of it. The goodbye still weighed heavy on her, but it was a choice they had made and they had continued living their lives as they should have. This wasn't the first letter she had received since she had moved to Emelka; upon her desk was a small box in which she kept letters from several people she had been writing to. Friends which she missed dearly, good friends which had stood by her during times of need, dear friends she wished to see again. She sighed through her nose, gazing out of the window while she held the paper she had yet to read lightly in her grasp. For Phaeris to deliver a letter from master Joris specifically... It was unexpected. What had he and the dragon been doing to have crossed paths? It made her curious. She closed her eyes for a moment to push back the dreadful feeling of loneliness before she finally allowed herself to read what was written on the paper.

"Lady Alys," Alys read softly to herself and shook her head, a weak chuckle escaping her. No matter the friendship between them, he remained formal as he always was but then so did she; they were both guilty of using each other's titles during the most casual moments. She slumped a little against the wall to be more comfortable as she continued to read, pulling her legs up to her chest to hug them with an arm. "I hope you have been faring well. I am writing this letter from Cania. The last time I wrote you, I informed you that there had been an issue with one of Justice Knight's prisoners. We have yet to find a trace of the escapee, but our search lead us into the Cania swamps where I stumbled upon Phaeris." Alys paused for a moment, a brow raising before she nodded to herself; that explained why Phaeris had this letter for her. "Phaeris aided us in our search, but the prisoner had managed to give us the slip; we believe he had help and may have had a recall potion at his disposal. I will be returning to Bonta shortly to inform the council of Bonta and the king of my findings in Cania while Justice Knight and his son continue their patrol. If any patrons of Alibert's establishment plan to travel towards Cania, Kara or Yurbut, please inform them to remain on the roads and not camp outdoors. I requested of Phaeris to bring you this letter personally so it would reach you swiftly and warnings can be given out on time. This prisoner is not one to be reckoned with."

Alys turned her blue eyes back towards the outside world beyond the window as she stopped reading for a moment. Justice Knight and his son. Their base was located on the Cania plains, a structure build upon a mountain which held a multi-leveled prison in its depths. She hadn't been there before, but she had heard of it. Qilby and Adamaï had journeyed there to save Yugo and Percedal from the Shukrute dimension after the chief commander of the demonic Shushus had managed to escape from the prison and had dragged the boy and his friends into the sulfuric lands of the demons. The prison mostly held criminals which had an association with a Shushu and if she recalled correctly, Joris had spoken of Shushu involvement with the escaped prisoner in his previous letter. It wasn't her concern but she couldn't help but be worried about the news.

"No matter the hardships in the world, my offer still stands. Whenever you or Yugo are ready for an audience with the king, write to me and I will arrange it for you. Whatever you decide on, I hope we will meet soon. Best regards, Joris..." her voice trailed off to a whisper as she reached the end of the letter and she held back on a sigh. An audience with the king of Bonta… it was strange how most of the world was unaware of Yugo's position. He was the future king of the Eliatrope and yet the boy had asked of her and Phaeris to not speak of it to anyone other than close family. The world was still uncertain about the Eliatrope people's intentions, the treachery Qilby had put everyone through having cast a shadow over the draconic people. He had claimed to be the king and he wore that title wrongfully till Alys had brought the lie to light and had shown the representatives of the Disciples of Twelve his true face. Yet so many still believed Qilby was the true king and with Yugo not stepping forth to reclaim his crown, that lie continued to be believed. One of her goals was to set this mistake straight, but even she was not trusted by others; it wouldn't be easy to have those blinded by Qilby's lies see the truth.

She sucked on her lower lip in thought as she let her eyes rest upon the paper. She wasn't certain what to write back to Joris. Nothing of great importance happened in the sleepy village of Emelka and while he was doing good in the world, she was busy serving people their drinks and food. She had been content with helping out in the inn while she recovered, but she was longing to become meaningful and to take that first step to assuring a future for all those waiting Eliatrope children. She was still struggling with things, things she couldn't explain to anyone for she didn't understand it herself. She wished to talk with Joris as she had done before but hadn't had the courage to write down her problems upon a piece of paper anyone would be able to read. Her nightmares were her own problem; she didn't want to burden anyone with the dreadful feeling she would wake up with or the recurring dream which left her gasping for air whenever it shook her awake. While she was present during the day, she was mostly gone with her thoughts or tired from the lack of sleep. Perhaps she should bring it up to Phaeris now that he was here, just to see what he would say...

Alys climbed off the bed as she thought about it, quickly reading over the contents of the letter to see if she had missed anything before she left her room to make her way back downstairs. There was no point in moping about nightmares and yearnings. Joris had written her this letter to spread the warning about the roads in the east of Bonta not being safe and to not pass it on would make the urgency completely mute. "Alibert?" She looked around for the man as she took the last few steps down, seeing him with Phaeris, Yugo, Chibi and Adamaï gathered around a table in the back of the inn while the Preucels were enjoying their meal outside on the patio. For a moment she wondered where Grougaloragran was until she could hear him growling from the rafters above.

"Ahh, there you are. You're in a hurry today, sweet piwi," Alibert said as he saw Alys coming their way, seeing her take her gaze down from the wooden beams running along the ceiling to smile at him before she held out the letter. He rose his eyebrows in surprise before he took the letter from her, asking with amusal in his voice," what's this then?" He unfolded the paper, soon joined by a curious Yugo and Adamaï who leaned in to try and catch a glimpse of the writing.

"It is from master Joris."

"Ooh, master Joris," Adamaï cooed almost mockingly towards Alys and snickered as he saw her roll her eyes and shake her head at his teasing, a fake scowl showing upon her face. It was no secret that the female Eliatrope and the master of Bonta had grown close during their stay in Sadida, but many misinterpreted their friendship for something else and Adamaï was no exception. He was the only one who liked to rub it in though... Pursing his blue lips to smooch the air while hugging himself, he stopped with his teasing when he felt Alys' hand on top of his head between the horns, feeling her push down on him as a quiet sign for him to tone it down. He bent a little through his knees while he grinned, showing his large stumpy teeth towards the female Eliatrope who was smirking down at him. It was all playful banter and it was fun to tease her; he couldn't resist.

Yugo laughed at his brother and Alys before he hung himself in front of Alibert to read the letter himself as it felt like he was taking too long to read it, asking impatiently while he held Chibi in his arms," is he finally coming by for a visit?"

"No Yugo," the innkeeper said as he rose the letter a little higher so he could read it from over the top of Yugo's hat, saying as his expression grew a little more serious," seems trouble is brewing in Cania." He saw Phaeris nod to verify his words before he sighed and handed the letter back to Alys, holding it high to avoid Yugo and Adamaï from snatching it away. "I'll let any visitor heading that way know to be cautious, not to worry," he assured Alys before he looked at Phaeris while asking," how bad do you think it is?"

"Phaeris isn't certain what the small master of Bonta has written in the letter he had requested of him to deliver, but Phaeris doesn't believe the threat has remained in Cania, or even Bonta. There was no trace of the escaped prisoner when Phaeris helped the small master and Justice Knight with their search; the prisoner could be long gone and taken refuge elsewhere for all we know," the dragon said as he remained seated with crossed arms, his eyes on the rafters where a frustrated Grougal was hiding from him," it has been two days since Phaeris left the swamps of Cania. Anything could have happened since then."

"Justice Knight?" Yugo asked abruptly, interrupting his attempt to create a small zaap to steal the letter from Alys and his eyes shone with sudden admiration, the memories of the young knight's golden armor literally engraved into his memory," you and Joris helped Justice Knight with trying to capture a criminal?" His sudden excitement had the infant in his arms babble and giggle, causing the black dragon whelp in the rafters to move a little closer in interest.

"With his father, yes," Phaeris added.

"That is so cool," Yugo sighed before he pouted a little," wish I would have been there."

"You can go after criminals another day," Alibert said with a weak sounding chuckle, still not certain how to feel about Yugo's destiny being filled to the brim with danger and adventure. The boy had a few months of respite in Emelka and it had been a time the Enutrof had greatly enjoyed; he wished it could remain as it was but with the Eliatropes there was no rest, he knew it all too well. He knew the first to leave the nest was Alys, no matter that her stay had been short. She had spoken of her ideas for the future and had received Yugo's blessing and support. It was bound to happen… the question was when.

"What is wrong with Grougal?" Alys asked as she looked up to the rafters to try and see the small dragon, unaware of Alibert's thoughts. She spotted the whelp peering down at the group, his large eyes the only thing visible in the shadows.

Adamaï shrugged a little in answer as he watched Yugo being enamored by the very thought of Justice Knight," he didn't agree with Phaeris coming close to Chibi and tried to give him a face full of fire. It didn't go as planned and now he is annoyed because he didn't get to show the big dragon who is boss… and because I scolded him."

Alys closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment before she looked over at Phaeris, seeing the collar of his cloak had been cinched a little by Grougaloragran's attack. If it hadn't been Phaeris, it would have been more than bits of torched fabrics… She rather not imagine it. It bothered her she could no longer soothe the black dragon as she was able to, no matter that they still got along whenever Grougaloragran saw fit. "Phaeris will discipline him tomorrow when he trains Adamaï," the dark turquoise dragon said, thoughtfully stroking a hand over the scars which had been inflicted on him during the assault on the Crimson Claw island while he ignored a disapproving snarl coming from the rafters," Phaeris still has a long way to go with you, Adamaï. Try not to be reluctant tomorrow; it hindered you the last time."

"Right right," the white scaled dragon muttered while his eyebrows knitted together in a bothered expression, the playful touch he had gone for the time being. That he had trouble during the training Phaeris tried to put him through was no laughing matter. The demonic possession he had endured by Anathar had left internal scars which had trouble healing over. Phaeris had been trying to awaken his potential but any transformation, even the smaller one like the Scaraleaf, had been a painful reminder of how his body had been used by the Shushu. The only other form he felt comfortable with was his humanoid one; it was one he took on every day to fit in within the village. He disliked the mental wall which was build around his confidence and was eager to knock it down but it had been difficult. Tomorrow he had to go through it though; he was growing impatient with himself.

"How long are you staying for?" Yugo asked and brightened up as Alys handed him the letter so he could read it rather than plot on taking it from her somehow, taking a seat upon the bench next to Alibert. He was soon joined by Alys who took the infant Eliatrope from him so he had his hands free and rocked the child in her arms, smiling down upon him. Adamaï sat himself next to Phaeris, the small group all seated to listen to the dragon and catch up with him; he must have experienced a few things while wandering.

"One night, maybe two."

"Short," Adamaï commented, pulling his nose up a little. A short visit meant intense training. He hoped he would be excused from any chores so he could focus on whatever Phaeris would put him through; he would need it. He peered over towards his brother as he was reading the letter Alys had willingly given to him, seeing the boy's eyes shine with a matching gleeful grin. Adventure was calling for him and even Adamaï had to admit he was longing to do something else than cook, clean, train and play. But as long as they weren't back at their full potential, they wouldn't even head out for a visit to old friends," so aside from Cania, where else have you been? Have you come across any other Dofus? Dragons perhaps?"

Phaeris rose an eyebrow at the questions before he shook his head and gave a simple answer," none." To find another lost Dofus would be the ultimate finding in his wanders. Some of his brothers and sisters' Dofus were still missing without a known location, like Nora and Efrim along with Alys's Dofus. Who knew how many more there were… Alys' presence proved that a second generation of Eliatrope was able to survive centuries of slumber, no matter that she was safe within another dimension for all those years. Her Dofus was still out there somewhere, waiting to be found. "Phaeris has been to the volcanic lands of Sidimote but found no traces of anything draconic or Eliatrope there. Neither in Cania," he said honest but solemn, seeing Yugo look up from the letter he was reading.

"Sidimote? Brakmar…? Why did you go to Brakmar?"

"Phaeris did not enter the city but merely explored the lands around it. He has no desire to enter that pit. However, the lands of Sidimote seemed a good place for anything related to dragons. If there was a chance, it would have been there. The World of Twelve is large, little Eliatrope… Phaeris still has a lot of exploring to do before he is certain he looked everywhere for our brethren." Yugo nodded in agreement, relieved the dragon hadn't entered the capital of Brakmar; he wouldn't have been welcome after the damage the Brotherhood of Tofu had caused during Kriss la Krass' trial match and from what he had heard from Alys, the prince of Brakmar seemed to be holding a fierce grudge towards the Eliatropes. "While his search in Sidimote was unfruitful, Phaeris can tell you more about his time in Cania with master Joris and Justice Knight, if you like," Phaeris said as he remained seated with his arms crossed over his chest, seeing both the youngsters sit up a little more in anticipation while Yugo nearly nodded his head free from his neck. He cleared his throat, pleased with the interest from everyone seated around the table before he went in depth about the contents of Joris' letter, speaking of his search for the criminal which had long before fled the swamps and the region of Bonta.


	2. Chapter 2: Signs

**Chapter 2**

**Signs**

It was dark. In the back of her head she knew she had been here so many times before but still wasn't aware where she was. The pitch black darkness didn't scare her anymore, but it was knowing what laid ahead which had a sense of panic rise within her. Or better to say… not knowing. Alys stood with her eyes closed, waiting and listening for the moment it would begin. A feeling of dread began to wash over her and she opened her eyes slowly to face what had shown itself in the darkness, looking upon a pair of massive eyes which stared down upon her from the darkness. The glance given was inquisitive, piercing right through her while the eyes narrowed. It was uncomfortable to say the least, making her feel insignificant while she was unable to look away. She swallowed as she stared back at them until more eyes opened in the dark, wide open with slitted pupils and filled with insanity and crazed hunger, all turning towards her to watch her intensively. They were smaller in size than the first pair of eyes which had appeared but there were many and more seemed to riddle the dark. She could hear voices while she was watched, not daring to move. She couldn't make sense of what was being said though tried to decipher what she could hear. It was a language she didn't speak and it frustrated her as she knew the words were aimed at her or about her.

She flinched and took a step back as the largest pair of eyes suddenly wept and caused the voices to stop, oozing an almost bright red liquid which began to spread in the dark like water making its way through dry sand, forming a strange pattern around the large eyes which continued to stare down upon her. She tried to make sense of it, not having seen the pattern before. Was it a symbol? A rune? What did it mean? Her shoulders sank as beyond the rippling oval shape which had formed above the eyes a glint could be seen, something large coming towards her within the darkness. She began to back up, hearing a strange metallic groaning before she could see the outlines of what was coming for her. It suddenly came forth from the dark, its size not matching how fast it moved. A large golden hand brought itself down upon her from between the large eyes, breaking the red pattern which had formed as if it was nothing but smoke. She tried to summon her powers to avoid the giant hand from crushing her but nothing happened, her attempts in vain and causing her to panic in a sudden fear of death. The many eyes continued to watch on as the golden hand collapsed onto the Eliatrope, causing her to scream as she was smashed through what felt like a glass floor, causing her to fall while the shattering rung in her ears. She spiraled downwards, seeing how the eyes and the hand disappeared high above her till darkness engulfed her once more. Her fall seemed endless, her powers not coming to her aid while she was reflected in the large shards which spiralled along with her. She couldn't sense her own Wakfu, feeling empty with an aching in her chest.

Her free fall came to an abrupt end as she made a light but splashing landing in what appeared to be a river coursing through the dark, feeling solid mass underneath her knees which prevented her from drowning. She propped herself up with a pant, completely dry no matter that the dark colored water she sat in reached till above her chest. As she looked down to inspect what exactly she had fallen into, she could see a gaping hole in her chest, the water she had fallen in streaming right through it. She felt herself grow heavier as she stared in fear upon the perfectly round hole there where she had a faint scar, a strong sense of loneliness taking a hold of her. She didn't wish to give into it but it was overpowering; the feeling she had been burying deep within her shaking her to the core. She felt scared and alone, missing a crucial element in her life to be whole as she was once before. As she rose a hand to reluctantly inspect the hole, she noticed how the water pulled on her wrist as if it was an alive organism. Was it water? She gasped in despair while trying to raise her arms but the weight of the thick liquid was heavy and not as fluid as it pretended to be. It was red, deep red to the point of where it was almost black. Blood. She tried to wade out of the river, feeling the current pull at her while the thickness of the goop clung at her like a hungry force, whatever solid ground there was gradually disappearing from underneath her. It was refusing to let her go, wrapping around her like a choking vine and dragging her down into its depths while she struggled. She cried for help, the black of the darkness now a solid red she floated amidst. She felt like she couldn't move as she was pulled under, every attempt to shout met with pure and frightening silence.

She wept as she covered the hole in her chest with both her hands, the river which swallowed her whole having become as endless like the Krosmoz. She felt as light as a feather yet was shackled with multiple heavy chains to a mount of skulls with hollow black eye sockets and twisted grins. Where she floated mere moments ago, she now sat upon that sickening pile of bones, unable to stop crying as if something was forcing her to do so against her will. She sobbed as the skulls taunted her, speaking her name in a mixed chorus of different tones while she sat as bare as the day she hatched from her Dofus till the mount rattled and shook. Large bones freed themselves from within the collection of skulls and chains and formed together a massive skeleton till a large menacing skull of what appeared to be a dragon made it complete. It spread its webless wings, opening its empty maw as it rose over Alys, her Wakfu wings the only source of light in the red void. The bone dragon spoke with a heavy twisted voice, growling and hissing as it brought itself closer to the chained Eliatrope which couldn't stop her tears from flowing," you arrre weak. Unworrrthy." Every word it growled stabbed her like a heated sword, causing her to loudly wince while she was forced to listen, feeling herself quake while the chains tightened around her ankles and crept around her limbs. "You can not prrrotect the sssufferrring. You can not prrrotect the forrrgotten. Give up, little Eliatrrrope and rreturrrn to dussst." She cried out in pain, clutching for her hollow chest while not understanding the hatred she had to endure. What had she done to go through this torment? Was it something she deserved? Was the dragon speaking truth?

Through the haze of pain and tears, she could see something flickering to life, her sobbing echoing in the red hued darkness. It came from the dragon's empty chest, the flickering increasing in brightness till it revealed to be an egg, a Dofus. It floated within the ribcase, a single sign of serenity amongst the pain and suffering. The Dofus glowed brighter than the Wakfu which flowed free from the sides of her head and she reached out for it in the hope it was a beacon of freedom, ignoring the chain which had lashed itself around her wrist. The skeletal dragon spread its wings further to present its ribcase to the Eliatrope, a bone cage which held the glowing Dofus. Her arm shook as she fought against the chains which tried to hold her back, the skulls she sat upon shrieking while she could hear the disembodied voice of the dragon laughed maniacally. The moment her fingers managed to slip in the wide space between the ribs of the skeletal dragon, she could hear it. The cracking sound was deafening and caused her to gasp for air as she could feel the skin around the hole in her chest split along with the Dofus' shell. Before her very eyes the Dofus began falling apart, causing her and the skeleton dragon to both scream in agony as they too began to crumble.

"_**No**__!"_

Her eyes snapped open with a loud wheeze, feeling a drop of sweat crawl down the line of her face. She laid frozen for a moment, feeling her fingers clutching something soft while the red hued darkness had made way for the pale light of incoming dawn, the familiar sight of her room beginning to become clear to her as her eyes adjusted. She slowly rose her head from her pillow, pale blonde strands of hair sticking to her sweaty cheek while she sought for the chains, the skulls, the dragon and the Dofus. Nothing… another dream. Another nightmare. She dropped her head back down into the pillow, sighing deeply while she held back in letting out an audible whine as she buried her face away into the pillow's softness. The nightmare was becoming more frequent and clear with each night. It was beginning to haunt her and plague her thoughts; why was it so hard to shake off that miserable feeling of dread? What did it mean? Did it even mean anything? She pushed her fingers into her hair across her scalp as she brought her chin up to not suffocate herself in the pillow, realizing she had pulled off her veil in her sleep. She must have been tossing and turning…

As she brought herself up onto her elbows to try and find the dark blue scarf in her bed or upon the floor, she felt it in the bend of her arched back. There was a weight, light but still noticeable enough to exclude it was her scarf or the blanket which laid over her; something or someone was there. She swallowed, feeling her throat was dry as she turned her head to look back over her shoulder before she was met by a pair of big eyes. She screamed as she threw herself around and kicked the blanket aside, heavily startled as the nightmare was still fresh on her mind. Her revealed Wakfu wings spread in a reflex but couldn't prevent the Eliatrope from sliding off the bed and hitting the wooden floor planks. With a leg upon the mattress and the rest of her body on the floor she stared at the bed she had fallen out off, watching how the small dragon peeked down at her after she had unintentionally flung him off her.

"Grougal…?" Her voice was but a hoarse whisper, the surprise she felt apparent in the name she said out loud while her large blue eyes rested upon the black dragon whelp which had snuck into her room. As she was about to ask why he was in her room, she heard the thumping of footsteps rushing up the stairs towards the attic before the door flung open with a mighty force. It slammed into the wall and revealed three people standing in the doorway, two children and a large humanoid dragon crackling with Wakfu. Alys stared towards Yugo, Adamaï and Phaeris in their sleeping wear, seeing them carry looks of determination before confusion began to set in as they saw Alys laying upon the floor next to her bed. She blinked slowly with her eyes as she realised what had happened before she grabbed for the blanket which laid partially over her and shouted as she covered herself," out! Out! Out! Out!"

Yugo was the first one to bolt when the female Eliatrope shouted all embarrassed, a blush flustering his cheeks while he was quickly followed by Adamaï who was snickering loudly as they made their way back down to the stairs. Phaeris was a little slower, the surging of Wakfu which had covered his arms and chest after he had busted the door in settling before he lumbered himself around to retreat back downstairs after he had made certain the small room was secure. The concerned voice of Alibert could be heard from the bottom of the stairs, followed by Yugo's voice which mumbled a little. Phaeris was a little louder with his tone as he responded to what Alys guessed was Alibert asking about what had happened, the wooden steps creaking under his weight.

"Grougal," Alys grumbled as she pushed herself up to a sitting, glaring at the small dragon which continued to stand on the bed. She huffed, reaching out for her scarf which had landed on the floor to cover the Wakfu wings before she brought herself to a standing, unable to stop blushing after the awkward display," you better have a good reason for being here at this hour…" As if on cue, she could hear the dragon's stomach growl and squeal, having Alys look up from adjusting a strap of her nightgown which had slipped down during her fall. She sighed as it became apparent the young dragon was hungry and saw him inch a little closer towards her, peering at her with a questioning expression in his large eyes, almost demandingly. "I told you you should have finished your bottle," she said, trying to sound stern. The whelp's stomach continued to growl as if it was defying her words and she closed her eyes to gather her senses after such a hectic moment before she beckoned for Grougaloragran to follow her with a light wave of a hand and a deep sigh. "Come on then, you little rascal," she spoke softly, trying to sound tender but all she could muster was a tired tone in her voice," to the kitchen; I'll get you another bottle."

She waited for Grougal to take flight with his small wings before she pulled the door further open, surprised it was still hinged after Phaeris had barged in as he had done with Yugo and Adamaï at the ready. She was grateful for them jumping into action but it had been an embarrassing moment; she would have some explaining to do in the morning. Soon after she stepped out of her room, she stopped in her slow stride as she saw Alibert halfway up the stairs, looking at her bewildered before he gave her a smile," is everything alright...?"

She wasn't certain what to answer at first, glancing at Grougaloragran hovering behind her shoulder before she conjured a small smile upon her lips for Alibert, saying," Grougal scared me, that is all." While it was true, it was also a little lie to not speak about the nightmare which had caused the panic; she didn't wish to speak of it yet. She made her way down the stairs after Alibert had turned around, lingering a little behind him until he began to retreat to his room down the hallway.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked as he paused in the doorway, seeing Alys hesitate a little further down the hallway before he saw her nod in a silent answer, soon disappearing from his sight as she continued on towards the ground floor of the inn, the young dragon following swiftly after her. Alibert shook his head as he quietly tutted to himself, knowing Alys wasn't sincere with her reply. He wouldn't urge her to tell him what was wrong; she was a grown woman and could decide for herself if she was willing to share her thoughts. If she wished to talk, he would listen… gladly so. He closed the door behind him to catch some sleep before it was time to open the inn and prepare breakfast, unaware Yugo and Adamaï were wide awake in their room, talking about the small event which had occurred so early in the morning.

Alys lit a candle before she carried it with her, holding it high before her to illuminate the kitchen. The dark scared her a little, still having jitters from the nightmare. Through the windows one could see the lightening horizon in the distance yet it would be little while before the sun would show itself. The Eliatrope kept a wary eye on Grougaloragran to not be startled by him again as she prepared a pot and stoked up a fire so she could warm up the gobball milk the dragon would drink, the candle holder placed next to her on the counter. "Troubles?" Alys audibly gasped when a deep voice sounded behind her and she spun around with a hand pressed upon her chest, seeing Phaeris' glowing eyes in the dark, his muscles highlighted by the orange glow of the candle's flame. She clenched her jaws together while balling her hand into a fist, inhaling deeply through her clenched teeth to calm herself before she turned back around to pour the milk into the pan.

"Could you all please stop startling me…?" she asked with held back frustration, letting the white liquid flow into the pan while hearing Grougal make soft grunting noises in anticipation, watching the milk in the pan hungrily as Alys sealed off the bottle," or there truly will be trouble…" She sounded defeated, her threat empty. This night was full of unpleasant surprises, the images and feelings of the nightmare still heavy on her mind. She glanced back from the corner of her eyes as it remained quiet behind her, seeing Phaeris had made his way towards the backdoor. He unlocked it quietly before giving the door a light push, letting it slowly fall open before him to let the morning light seep into the dark kitchen, the wings which were folded upon his back spreading a little. He took a deep breath of the fresh air before he stepped forward to make his way outside. He didn't say anything as he stood by the edge of the garden, looking out over the fields which spread towards the surrounding forest in the distance. Alys watched him for a moment, seeing how the dragon was enjoying the open space; he didn't like to be indoors.

She turned her attention back to the pan as she heard Grougaloragran growl impatiently, seeing the small dragon flutter over the warming milk. She chuckled faintly before she found a clean bottle to pour the warm milk into, saying to the small dragon as she was careful in her doing to not burn herself," make sure you finish it this time." She held up the prepared bottle to Grougal, the glass feeling warm to the touch in her hand and the whelp quickly took it from her in his small claws to start guzzling it down, eager to sate his hunger. She smiled to him as she killed the small fire before she looked over towards the open back door and the winged silhouette which stood like a statue against the serene backdrop. She felt a heavy feeling in her stomach as a thought crossed her mind, the need to talk with someone rising within her. She sighed, mostly at herself before she walked upon her bare feet across the kitchen floor, soon joining Phaeris outside. It was a little chilly in just her nightgown and the scarf wrapped loosely around her head, but it was durable. Her eyes sought for the last stars in the sky before she crossed her arms over her chest, standing next to the shapeshifted dragon in silence as she sought for the words to begin.

"What ails you, Alys?"

His question interrupted her attempt to strike up a casual conversation with him and she rubbed her arms as she shook her head, feeling the soft grass under her feet. Where to begin? "Many things," she said as if she were breathless, feeling reluctant," what would you make out of a recurring dream…?" She looked up towards Phaeris with large eyes, her eyebrows brought together in a worried expression. "Especially one which makes no sense?"

"Are you certain it makes no sense?" Phaeris asked, seeing the Eliatrope think for a moment before her expression turned a little darker. Was she in denial or did the dream which was bothering her truly not make any sense?

"No…" she sighed as her shoulders drooped," I am not certain anymore. Everything which happens is as clear as day, but I can't grasp the meaning behind it all, if it even has a meaning." She paused for a moment as she finally allowed the memories of the nightmare to cross her mind and she shook her head, saying," it causes terror within me, every single night. The pain feels so real; I believe it is trying to tell me something but I don't understand what."

"Recite it to Phaeris."

He sounded serious. Alys swallowed as she felt a fright clinging to the back of her neck, knowing she had to delve through the nightmare to be able to retell it in detail. She closed her eyes for a moment to gather her courage, fickle as it was before she began to indulge the dragon into that which she had kept from her little family. "It is always dark in the beginning. I know what is to happen yet I can never remember it when it begins. Eyes begin to appear… first one pair staring down upon me and then many more till their eyewhite almost covers the black of dark around me. The first pair of eyes will weep but show no sadness or remorse as its red tears form a symbol." She brought her hands up to her face to trail with her fingers across her cheeks and closed eyes, trying to draw out the red symbols which the faceless eyes would form. Phaeris watched her fingers carefully to understand the pattern she was trying to make, brushing up from her cheeks across her eyes and eyebrows to the line of her hair before she drew a circle on her forehead. She appeared thoughtful, trying to solve the puzzle while also bringing forth the images which made her feel uneasy. "And then, out of nowhere, a large golden hand comes forth from the darkness, breaking the symbol and bringing itself down onto me. I try to escape, but… my powers…" there was a tremble in her voice as she recalled how her Wakfu felt missing in her dream and she gazed down upon the palm of her hands, the fright showing in her eyes," they are gone." The palms began to glow a light blue before a small zaap the size of a platter shaped above her hands, spinning slowly till it dissolved as she clenched her hands shut. "There is more…"

"Go on."

She nodded as she lowered her hands down to her sides, glad that she was able to finally speak of the nightmare and the worries it brought along, that she had someone who would try to make sense of it along with her. She could hear the tinking of glass behind her and took a moment of respite from the scaring images and feelings to see what was causing the noise, seeing Grougaloragran dragging his bottle across the stepping stones in the garden as he came over towards her and Phaeris. "I fall…" she continued, bending through her knees to pick up the black dragon from the ground to have him in her arms, not feeling him protest as he continued to cling to his bottle to enjoy the milk," just falling with an aching in my chest. As soon as I land in what looks like a river, I see a hole… right here." She brought a hand up to her chest, there where the fair skin showed the faint remainders of a scar underneath the collar bone. Both dragons looked at where she rested her fingers, but only one of them took actual note of it. "It feels like a true void. Even when the dream is over, the agonizing feeling of emptiness continues to linger. I am not sure if it is my lost memories or something else, but it feels like something is missing. Something very important…" She continued to speak of her dream rather than try and understand the meaning behind that emotional conflict, not wishing to linger on the agonizing feeling the imaginative hole in her chest gave her," the water of the river… turns out to be blood and it refuses to let me go, pulling me under to a pile of skulls and bones where I am chained and forced to witness the birth of a skeleton dragon. It bears so much hatred…"

Alys visually shivered as she recalled the bone dragon from her dream, hearing the remnants of its voice hissing in the back of her mind. She tensed up as she felt a weight landing upon her shoulder, the rough skin of Phaeris' clawed hand warm to the touch. It was the only sense of comfort the turquoise dragon could give her but it was enough for the time being. Grougaloragran growled at Phaeris after he had laid a hand upon Alys' shoulder, only to be silenced by a single glare of dominance from the much larger dragon. Alys hushed softly as she shifted the anxious Grougal in her arms before she looked at Phaeris, the bottle which laid upon Grougaloragran's stomach almost empty," the skeletal dragon speaks to me and every word it lets out hurts me so much that I can still feel it when I wake up. It speaks of how worthless I am and that I can not protect anyone… and just when it feels like its words are tearing me apart, within its ribcase a Dofus appears."

Phaeris's glare softened with a raising of a brow," a Dofus?"

"Yes…" she whispered, a hardly visible smile tugging at the corner of her lips. The appearance of the Dofus was the only merciful thing to happen in her dream until…" it cracks." Her voice held a heart wrenching sadness, her eyes closing as she tried to shield herself mentally from reliving the sickening sight and feelings of the Dofus' demise. "It cracks along with me and the dragon after it presented the Dofus to me like it was its heart. We just… crumble and then-" Getting choked up she bit her lip, falling silent. She felt the nails of Phaeris' claws lightly pinch her as he squeezed her shoulder, hearing him sigh gruffly in sympathy.

Doubt. Fear. Death. Phaeris carried a frown as he thought quietly about what Alys had shared with him. Whatever she was enduring every night was no mere dream. It was too frequent, too clear and it bore a vision she shouldn't ignore. He wasn't certain why she was receiving it or if she had been sensitive for such premonitions before in her earlier lives but the way it was tearing at her… it needed to be dealt with. "Alys," he began, seeing the Eliatrope hug Grougaloragran against her chest while her expression was solemn. The baby dragon was empathic to her after she had laid herself bare, a little more friendly with his hunger sated while keeping a wary and envious eye on Phaeris," Phaeris can not tell you the exact meaning of your dream for he doesn't know it, but what he does know is that your dream is too important to discard. You are receiving signs for a reason. It is a vision you must try and decipher; if you don't, the consequences may be dire."

"I have been trying… I don't know where to begin."

The quiver in her voice had him grimace and he pulled at her shoulder to have her face him, laying his other hand upon her shoulder while he spread his leathery wings a little behind him. "Phaeris wishes he could tell you where to start, Alys the Generous… however one thing is for certain; you will not find answers by remaining here. Phaeris knows it is safe and that you have made this your home, but perhaps it is time for you to consider it isn't the best approach to hide from your conflict." He saw her mule over what he said to her, the truth in his words was something which she had thought about but hadn't dared to accept. To leave Emelka… it frightened her. "Think about it," he said as he took his hands from her shoulders and straightened his back," whatever you decide upon, it must be something you believe in."

Alys lowered her gaze down from Phaeris to the grass in between their feet, her thoughts wandering. A day would come that she had to make a decision but she had hoped it wouldn't have come so soon. It still felt too early; she didn't feel ready. She nodded however, slowly to show she had heard him and understood the advice he shared with her. She appreciated it though hardly showed it, too occupied with her worries.

"You should try and rest," Phaeris said after a while of silence and took a step back to give the Eliatrope some space, continuing to look down upon her while observing her quietly. Her dream had given him much to think about; it held many hidden messages one could interpret in several different ways; it could mean so many things. He stood behind his words however; if she truly wished to find answers, she had to start looking for them rather than wait for them to come to her… if they ever would. He watched her as she obediently turned around to cross the garden and head back inside, like a pale ghost in the early morning. There was nothing more he could do for her other than speculate along and urge her to make the first needed step.

She took the empty bottle from Grougaloragran to place it upon the counter as she slowly walked through the kitchen, leaving Phaeris by himself outside where the morning fog had begun to form over the fields. Her head hung, her eyes almost closed as thoughts were brewing in her head. It had been a relief to finally talk about what she was forced to witness at night, but she also knew she couldn't expect Phaeris to have a fix ready for the problem; it was all up to her. The stairway creaked softly as she climbed the stairs, feeling the rough scales of Grougal brush against the bare skin of her arm as the young dragon shifted to curl up, drowsy as he was with a filled stomach. She wryly smiled down upon him, trying to replace her troublesome thoughts with where to leave Grougaloragran for the remainder of the morning; if she was to leave him in Chibi's crib she would have to enter Alibert's room, something she didn't wish to do at this hour.

Alys' eyes widened as she felt something tug at the skirt of her gown, having her freeze in her steps before she got herself to glance back over a shoulder. Yugo was reaching out from the doorway of his room with the door ajar enough to let him lean through, his fingers clutching for the white fabrics of her nightgown while his eyes were large underneath the rim of his hat. He appeared hesitant and troubled and for a moment she thought it was because he was still embarrassed about him and his brother barging into her room until he let go of the dress and stepped into the hallway with a serious and solemn demeanor. Something else was on his mind.

"You're leaving…?"

She frowned at the question, her lips parting to ask a question but it didn't leave her. How did he know…? He must have eavesdropped on the conversation outside; how and why else would he ask at such an early hour? She pressed her lips together as she closed her eyes, grimacing before she turned around to bent through her knees and crouch before Yugo. She held the curled up Grougaloragran in the bend of her arm while she reached out to cup the boy's face, trying to have him look at her. "You knew it was to happen, Yugo," Alys said softly, keeping her voice down to not wake anyone though she could see the glimmer of Adamaï's scales through the crack of the door Yugo was standing by; he was listening along, hiding himself in their room.

Yugo nodded; they had all been aware that Alys' stay was temporary and that she was going to leave for the good of the Eliatrope people but this was different. He didn't mean to listen in but Adamaï had picked up on the voices in the backyard and after startling the whole inn awake with her screaming, they had been concerned but also curious. It was too tempting to pretend they were ignorant of what was talked about outside and that which they were able to hear had been a dark revelation… "When will you leave?"

"I don't know yet…"

_Why didn't you tell us?_ It was a question which burned up Adamaï's tongue as he leaned against the wall next to the door which stood slightly ajar, listening to the two in the hallway. It was Yugo who had shown genuine worry when the conversation outside drew to an end and it was him who had jumped up from the bed to stop Alys in her tracks before she would disappear to her room the moment she came upstairs. Adamaï hadn't even tried to stop him; they both wanted to know about Alys' intentions but she seemed wary of what to answer, indecisive as she mostly was on what to do.

Alys bit her lip as Yugo suddenly hugged her in the dark hallway, feeling Grougaloragran squirm in between them. She rested her hand upon the back of Yugo's head, saying with a hushed voice as she hugged him back," I need to think first, but when it is time... know I'll miss all of you."

"Don't disappear."

She cracked a small smile at the plea sounding from the folds of her scarf and the arch of her neck and shoulder and turned her head to place a tender kiss upon Yugo's cheek, saying as she looked him straight in the eye to have him believe in her words," I won't, I promise." She cast a glance towards the slightly open door to try and make out Adamaï in the dark, not able to see him though feeling his eyes upon her. He was hiding himself for a reason, keeping up appearances to save face no doubt and so she wouldn't call him out. He heard what she had to say. She dug her hand underneath Yugo's hat to ruffle his hair after she returned her attention to the boy, smiling at him in an attempt to reassure him and herself everything was going to be alright; it had to be. "Go back to sleep… both of you," she said and rose to a standing," we can talk about it later..." Grougaloragran yawned in her arms, proving her point that it was best to get some shut eye and rest on the matter, let it sink in. Yugo wrapped his arms around her waist for another hug before reluctantly letting go, carrying a visage of doubt while he remained silent as he turned around and slipped back into his room. She could see Adamaï as the door opened further, having a similar expression as Yugo but it was tainted with resentment, his gaze averted from her.

Alys made her way up to the attic the moment the door closed, sighing deeply as she cradled a sleepy Grougaloragran in her arms. She hadn't even made the decision yet and it was already difficult. Yugo was upset because of the true reason behind her imminent leave, Adamaï was holding a grudge for her not telling what had been troubling her and who knew what Phaeris was thinking about the matter. She laid the snoozing dragon whelp next to her pillow before she picked up the blanket from the floor, taking a moment to make the bed in order before she allowed herself to collapse on it with a defeated sigh. She felt emotionally drained, not able to conjure up a single thought or resistance against how tired she was; all she hoped for was that the dream wouldn't return.


	3. Chapter 3: First Steps

**Chapter 3**

**First Steps**

With a sharp gasp she brought her head up from her arms, staring ahead with large eyes while screams echoed in her head and disturbing images began to fade to reveal reality. It took a short while before it began to dawn upon her that she was awake, safe in her room and seated behind her desk. She lowered her gaze to the unfinished writing on the paper her arms rested upon, sighing while some of her hair fell before her face.

Not again…

Alys dropped her head back down upon her arms to bury her face away and quietly groan, clenching her eyes tightly shut while her fingers gripped for the quill which had stained the top of the paper with black ink. If the nightmarish visions weren't haunting her at night, they would while she was off guard. The horrifying screaming had shaken her awake from her unintentional nap, the usual terrifying ending to the dream no longer but a distant echo in her mind. She had never witnessed what happened after the Dofus shattered but then she didn't wish to know. Somewhere she knew that there was no happy ending to the dream.

The sun was shining down upon her made bed, the warm rays of golden light indicating it was still morning. She could hear the sounds of the village as she looked towards the window but it was the smell of food and the rustling downstairs which had most of her attention while plucking through the thoughts which crossed her mind. She sat motionless as she took in the calm moment before she shifted her eyes towards the closed door, hearing someone coming up the stairs towards the attic. "Come in," she said before any knocking could be heard, the doorknob turning before the door of the small attic creaked open.

Brown eyes peered in before Yugo opened the door a little further to lean into the room, looking over towards the one seated behind the desk," Alys, breakfast is ready. You coming?"

Alys conjured a faint smile before she tried to brush some of her hair from her face and tuck it away in the scarf she wore, saying with a light nod," yes, just give me a moment." She looked a little drowsy and thoughtful as she sat hunched over the desk, causing Yugo to purse his lips as he observed her before taking a step into her room. He inched closer towards the desk, having her look at him with mild confusion before the unfocused gaze turned into a similar smile she carried before; faint and somewhat forced to feign she was fine.

"Didn't sleep well?" he asked, fishing for an answer even though he already knew for certain that Alys' night hadn't been as peaceful as his. He cast a curious glance at the paper her arms slipped away from as she sat up in the chair, seeing she had only written one incomplete sentence; a simple greeting and well wishes for the letter's receiver. He wondered for a moment who the letter was for, seeing no name on it.

Alys saw him peek, letting him have a look as it was nothing worth hiding and nodded a little in answer, saying," not as well as I had hoped for." She caressed the smooth surface of the desk with her fingertips as she recalled the night and morning. She had woken up so many times that she had lost count and sleep, tossing and turning while thoughts and worries kept crossing her mind; she couldn't push past any of it, mulling things over and over till dawn broke. Her dreams didn't come to her until after she had gotten up earlier this morning and had prepared herself for today. This special day. "I'll manage," she said to reassure the boy, seeing him nod with a sympathetic smile. He understood what she was going through.

The last few days had been eventful, to say the least. Phaeris the Powerful had left Emelka the day before yesterday to continue his wanders, having stayed for three days to put the young dragons under some intense training. It had all been in vain for the most part; Grougaloragran had refused to participate properly while Adamaï had made no progress with getting past the mental barrier which prevented him from shapeshifting. It had left him bitter with frustration and it had showed. The whole atmosphere in the inn had been tense since Alys has shared her dreams with Phaeris and her secrets came to light. It truly hadn't helped that Adamaï wasn't able to do well under Phaeris' supervision and teachings. Everyone had been on their toes and it had begun to take its toll on some.

"Ad had some trouble sleeping too from what I gathered," the boy muttered, leaving out how he had slept very little as well last night. He didn't wish to make Alys feel unnecessary guilty though she was the cause for a restless night.

"How is he...?"

Yugo sighed at the question before he threw his hands up and grumbled," stubborn as ever. He is still upset about you not telling us about your dreams and him not passing Phaeris' training. And you know… last night's news." He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant and unphased by what was discussed last night. It had left an impact… He and Adamaï had talked about it during the night till Yugo had been too tired to keep his eyes open, leaving the matter hanging in the air. Alys had made her decision and had carefully brought it forth towards Alibert, Yugo and Adamaï, but no matter how delicately she had tried to tell them, they were all taken back by it. She would leave… today. The sooner the better, she had said and Alibert had solemnly agreed with her choice of words. She had spoken in depth with everyone she considered close about the dreams and while everyone had a different or a similar idea of what her dreams were showing her, one thing became clear; answers wouldn't come to her. She had to go after them. While the draconic brothers objected, they still showed support for her decision; it was the most sensible thing to do. It didn't feel right to have Alys go off on her own though and it had been gnawing on Yugo's conscience. "It is strange to think you'll be leaving today," Yugo muttered, still trying to make peace with the knowledge his fellow Eliatrope was to leave Emelka for an unknown period of time.

"I still haven't grown used to the idea myself, Yugo, but today is the day; there will be no change of mind. I have to do this…" she sighed, not able to hide her nerves. Today she would take the first step to becoming an emissary for the Eliatrope and her two kings but also to figure out the dream which was trying to give her a message. A message which she hadn't managed to decipher so far, no matter with the help offered.

"Where will you start?"

"There is one place…" Alys said, sounding a little lost in thought though she was certain of the destination she had chosen as the start of her search," Bonta. Master Joris has been my teacher and guardian during our stay in Sadida. He has roamed this world longer than any of us… Phaeris aside. His knowledge on other regions and the Twelve's history would be most helpful in my search. It is worth a shot."

She saw Yugo nod in agreement, his chin cupped in a hand as his eyes were focused on the floorboards while he stood next to her desk. "Will you send him a letter to let him know of your arrival?" His brown eyes turned to the letter which remained unfinished upon the desk, making the wild guess that the ink stained letter was meant for the master of Bonta.

Alys shook her head," there is no point in it. I will arrive before the letter thanks to the usage of a zaap. Besides, there is a large chance that master Joris will not be present within Bonta when I arrive, letter or not. I'll just have take my chances. That is part of an adventure, no?"

"Well, it is your first," Yugo smirked. He had gone on plenty of adventures before and while Alys had her own little adventure during her stay in Sadida, her starting a journey on her own accord was something completely different. He wished he could come along with her, but he understood her decision on doing this on her own; she had been relying too much on others and had been under the protection of many. She needed to stand on her own two feet and she had proven in Shukrute that she was capable of such. "If you can't find him, you can always explore Bonta. That city is amazing! You should visit the Boufbowl Academy or the arena. You might see me and the others of the Real Boitar! Heh, that was a great match."

"I'll make sure to pay a visit," she smiled. The stories of the Boufbowl match against the famed Kriss la Krass and the Boufton Reds had been told many times in the small household and while she didn't know much about the sport or its rules, she knew that infamous match by hard all thanks to Yugo enthusiastic retellings. She rose to a standing, leaving the unfinished letter upon her desk as she brushed past Yugo to head downstairs, saying to him with a beckoning hand," first things first. We won't be getting anywhere with an empty stomach, now will we?" Her last breakfast in the inn. It sounded more depressing than it actually was but she couldn't help to feel a little melancholic at the thought.

Alibert was already seated with Chibi as the two Eliatropes made their way down the stairs, looking up from feeding the infant to smile to Yugo and Alys. "Everything in order?" he asked as he sat up a little in his chair, receiving a nod from the female Eliatrope while his son sat himself down across of him to start eating.

"I have packed everything away," Alys said as she took the chair next to Alibert, softly pinching Chibi's round cheek as he babbled happily, saying while she heard Adamaï rummage in the kitchen," I won't be taking much with me to Bonta; I figured it would be best to travel light."

"You better eat plenty then. Wouldn't want you to go hungry halfway to Bonta," Alibert laughed, remembering the time Yugo set off to find his true family. From what he was told, the rations he had made Yugo and Ruel for their journey hadn't lasted for all too long. "Speaking of Bonta… I arranged a ride for you to the zaap portal so you don't have to walk all the way," he said as he wiped off Chibi's mouth with a napkin, the infant being a messy eater," it was on short notice but Darvell will gladly take you there. He said he had time." It was a kind gesture of the young smith but when had Darvell ever turned down a request from his mayor? The man surely didn't take after his grumpy father Gil Preucel, always ready to lend a hand while working the forge in the village. "You sure you are ready, piwi...?"

"As ready as I can be," Alys said, sounding nervous while hoping she truly was ready. She didn't feel ready. There were many worries which made her doubtful such as her lost memories, her inexperience and little knowledge of the world. There hadn't been many moments where she had been completely on her own since her awakening, always having someone to watch her back. It wouldn't be the case this time. She shook off the ponders as Adamaï came out of the kitchen and joined everyone at the table, silently with a frown. He was still giving Alys the cold shoulder… could she blame him? She had tried to talk with him two days ago in an attempt to comfort him after Phaeris' training hadn't bore any fruit but he wouldn't have any of it. Instead he had turned his frustration towards her and admitted he felt like Alys didn't trust him and Yugo enough to tell them about her worries.

He had called her selfish. After all they had gone through, he had expected a mutual understanding and trust between the two of them. They had almost unintentionally destroyed each other in Shukrute and upon the Crimson Claw Isle and while neither had managed, it had been so very close to such a dreadful end for either of them. Both dragon and Eliatrope weren't in control of their actions, one possessed by a powerful Shushu, the other blinded by an immense awoken power and anger but it was still a frightening experience. The realisation they had almost vanquished each other had scarred the bond they had, for better and worse… They had spoken often about it, either to console each other or to rekindle the connection they had but it always was a frail subject. She should have trusted him and Yugo, she should have told them sooner about the dreams. She did regret her decision to not involve them but there were only so many times she could apologize.

Yugo looked in between his brother and Alys while chewing thoughtfully on some buttered bread, noticing the tension between them before he sat up a little in his chair and said as he pointed the croissant he was eating towards Alys," you don't need much. You have your zaaps! And maybe along the way you'll make some friends you can journey with. You can stay at inns or maybe find a haven bag you could stay in when you are in the wilderness. Travelling is easy as long as you are resourceful."

"There is a large chance I might return to Emelka once I have visited Bonta," Alys said, still puzzling her plan together. She hadn't thought any further than visiting Bonta all because nothing was certain and the amount of outcomes were endless. What if Joris didn't hold the answers or wasn't there? Would she really return here with droopy ears and tail or should she try and continue looking elsewhere? It all depended on what she would find in Bonta. Any new hints about her dreams would change her path completely," we'll see how it turns out. It will be an adventure all the same."

"Do write us if you continue your journey after visiting Bonta. Keep us updated so I won't be laying awake all night and worry about how you are doing. Though if you are anything like Yugo and Adamaï, I am sure there won't be anything to worry about."

Alys nodded to Alibert with an appreciative smile, trying to enjoy breakfast but she had a hard time swallowing anything down. It was soon time to leave. She glanced over towards Adamaï who continued to eat in silence, ignoring her while continuing to wear a thoughtful frown. There was no time to try and mend things in between them; she had done everything she could with him. Hopefully he could forgive her during her absence. It didn't feel right to have an animosity with one of her future kings or a brother. "I am not one to seek trouble," she smirked, hearing Qilby's voice in the back of her head to remind her she was no fighter. She had proven him wrong; she would fiercely fight for what she believed in but to seek out trouble for the thrill of adventure wasn't like her," rest assured, Alibert… there won't be anything to be worried about."

* * *

><p>As the afternoon crept in, Alibert's little family and a few villagers had gathered at the edge of the village underneath the large tree to say their goodbye and well wishes to the leaving Eliatrope. Darvell, son of the Preucels and smith of Emelka sat patiently waiting upon the cart's seating, his arm resting over the backrest while he watched Alibert crushing Alys in a tight hug.<p>

"We are going to miss you, sweet piwi," the large man with the patched up chef's hat said, holding the female Eliatrope firmly against his broad chest before he put her down and held her by her shoulders," make sure you write us. Let us know how you are… if anything goes wrong, you can always return here. Never hesitate… this is your home, alright?"

"Got it," Alys nodded and bent forward to place a peck upon Alibert's cheek, as affectionately as she always did. He wasn't her true father but he was the closest she had to one. Her stay at the Crunchy Gobball had been short, too short but the time spent underneath its roof was precious to her. Grougaloragran came charging at her from a high angle the moment she was free from Alibert's embrace, bumping into her with a good deal of force and a frustrated sounding growl. "Ow... Careful Grougal, your horns…" she tutted as she caught the small dragon from grinding its forehead against her chest, his small leathery wings frantically beating while its lower jaw quivered as he looked at her with big glassy eyes. He was upset but like his big brother Adamaï he too refused to show any emotional weakness. Try as he may, it wasn't hard to see the whelp was struggling to keep up the tough act, especially when the Eliatrope hugged him," be good, alright? I don't want to hear any complaints when I come back." He wailed softly in response with a stiff nuzzle before squirming himself free from her grasp, quick to find cover behind Alibert's broad back.

"We'll keep an eye on him, won't we Ad?" Yugo said reassuringly and cocked his head to look at Adamaï who gave a nonchalant shrug. Babysitting Grougaloragran had been one of his main responsibilities for almost a year now; it wouldn't be any different. Yugo pulled a face when he looked at Adamaï and saw the dragon continue to be bitter before he nudged him with his elbow, having Adamaï sway a little before he looked at Yugo with an arched brow. Yugo jerked with his head towards Alys, as if to quietly tell Adamaï to go to her and say goodbye but all he got in return was refusal. As Adamaï looked away from his brother with a gruff huff and kept his arms crossed over his chest, Yugo muttered under his breath," fine..."

Alys had quietly watched the two brothers after she had taken Chibi in her arms to hold the infant one last time, feeling remorse for how Adamaï was behaving but there was nothing she could do about it. Not anymore at least. She handed Chibi back to Alibert before she spread her arms a little as Yugo stepped up to her and hugged her waist, smiling down upon him. "You'll keep an eye on Adamaï for me, won't you?" she asked, feeling Yugo nod after she rested her hand on top of his head. She grimaced for a moment, a quiver in her breathing as she took a deep breath. It was difficult not to be upset over leaving… she was leaving so much love behind. She hoped it would be worth it.

"Here," Yugo said as he looked up to her and fished something out from behind his back, holding it up towards her. It was a small bag, handmade from what she could tell. Alys took the pouch in both her hands while bending through her knees as Yugo beckoned her closer to him, tilting her head a little as he placed a hand against the side of his mouth to whisper in her ear," it is from Adamaï." She gave a small smile in surprise before her blue eyes sought for the white dragon, seeing him stand with Alibert, his arms crossed and wearing an uninterested expression till he noticed the female Eliatrope was looking his way while holding the stitched pouch in her hands. He rose a brow until he caught sight of Yugo's wicked grin and quickly stuck his chin up in the air with a royal harrumph, rolling back into pretending he was still cross with Alys. Yugo snickered before he wrapped his arms around Alys' neck, saying as he pulled her down and hugged her," you'll find some kamas and a recall potion in the bag to activate the zaap portal to Bonta, courtesy of papa Alibert." A moment of hesitation before he said softly with a broken voice," I'll miss you…"

Alys hugged him back and held him tight after he had pulled her down to her knees, whispering to him," I'll miss you too, my little king." She knew she would return to Emelka but she also had a feeling it would be a while before she would see Yugo, Adamaï or Alibert again. She got up to her feet again once Yugo withdrew from the hug, attaching the gifted pouch to her belt before she straightened her back and looked at the gathered group of people before her. It was time… She cast one last glance to Adamaï, seeing him look towards her from the corner of his eyes with a look of repentance. If he wasn't so stubborn in nature, they would have been able to say goodbye to each other. Alys smiled to him with a small nod to show him it was alright before she turned around and climbed onto the cart to sit next to Darvell, saying to him with a hushed tone in her voice," I am ready…" She wasn't.

Darvell gave her a sympathetic smile, seeing her reluctance and hesitation before he nodded and whipped with the reins to bring the two dragoturkeys pulling the cart into motion. "Here we go then," he said as the beasts began to move in a slow trot, leaving the shade of the large tree to get onto the road. Alys shifted on the bench to turn around and look towards everyone who had come to bid her safe journeys, seeing Yugo and Adamaï jog a little after the cart with Grougaloragran in towe.

"We'll see you soon!" Yugo called out as he wove after her with his arms, smiling towards the female Eliatrope. Behind him Alibert remained at the edge of the road with Chibi held on an arm, waving with the young Eliatrope's small hand while the infant giggled, oblivious about what was happening.

"Say hello to your boyfriend for us!" Adamaï suddenly said with a risen voice, finally speaking after two days of silence and causing the female Eliatrope to sit speechless. His hat almost hid his mischievous grin from her but she could see it as he jogged after his brother, pleased with surprising her and not being too late with seeing her off properly.

Alys rose a little on the bench, chuckling under her breath at Adamaï's teasing and finally throwing his stubbornness aside before she called out to him with feigned annoyance," he's not my boyfriend!" She smirked as she lowered herself back down, seeing the three brothers slow down in their running to come to a stop in the middle of the road, waving to her for as long as she was still in sight. It seemed the young dragon would forgive her after all, it just needed time. Hopefully the next time they would see each other again, he would approach her as he had always done. She'll miss him, that was for certain.

Darvell snickered as Alys sat herself back down on the seating next to him, asking with a tilt of his head while looking amused," boyfriend, ey?"

"Ohh Goddess, not you too," Alys said with a short but soft laugh and looked towards him as he let his dragoturkeys lead the way by following the road. They had quite a ride ahead of them towards the zaap portal so it was best to make herself comfortable and have a conversation going. Darvell was one of the few villagers she was able to get along with, a very sociable and hardworking man," no… he is a friend, a very good friend. He taught me many things and kept me safe when times were rough. I hold a great admiration and respect for him and Adamaï likes to tease me about it." She glanced back over her shoulder, no longer seeing the two dragons and Eliatrope while the large tree at the edge of the village remained a recognizable landmark; she would see it even when the rooftops of the houses had been obscured by the forest or the hills. Her home was beginning to slip away from her, the official step to begin her quest taken; there was no turning back now. "I don't mind the teasing. It keeps things… nice."

"Brothers, right?" he asked before he shrugged a little while smirking at himself, not having much to say on the matter as he was the only child of the Preucels. He could imagine how tough it was, especially if two of your so called brothers were dragons," you'll have to tell me how you, Yugo, Adamaï and Grougaloragran are related. I still don't get… adopted I get, but it is different for you, no?"

Alys ran a finger across the playful stitches sewn along the pouch's edges as she chuckled, saying while looking at Darvell past strands of pale blonde hair," very different. It is a long story but I guess we have the time now." It would be a decent subject to pass the time with, a subject she knew about and was able to share in colorful detail. It was something she would be repeating for many times to come if she were to prepare the World of Twelve for the Eliatrope's arrival. She wasn't able to use her Wakfu to form moving images as Qilby was capable of but she had no need for such when sharing the origins of her people with others. Her enthusiasm would give shape to her words. As Darvell continued to steer his mounts along the road, she spoke of the firstborn and their draconic brothers and sister and how they, just the six of them, created the foundations of that which would grow into the Eliatrope civilisation so many years ago.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonta

**Chapter 4**

**Bonta**

The ride along the countryside wasn't all that long; it took around an hour to get to the zaap portal by cart from Emelka. Alys climbed off the seating once the two mustard colored dragoturkeys had come to a stop at the foot of the hill, the two bent trees which formed a crooked circle awaiting her at the top of it. There were several people gathered along the road, mostly merchants which were preparing their wares to be taken through the zaap along with travelers which had come through the portal and were getting ready to traverse the region of Amakna.

"Thank you for the ride, Darvell," Alys smiled after she had taken a few steps away from the cart and looked up to the young smith, seeing him nod appreciatively for her gratitude. They had casually talked along the way but it was him which kept up a conversation, mostly about his parents and the work he did in the village after she had explained to him how exactly Eliatropes came to be.

"It was no trouble, miss Alys. I'll have a look around to see if anyone here needs a ride to Emelka before I head off. You stay safe, alright?" He winked at her, his coal smudged cheeks rounding with the grin he gave her. He heard her chuckle, a soft sound of mild embarrassment at the wink he had thrown her way before she nodded to him, a small assurance she would try to be at her best behavior during her journey. As she turned around to make her way up the hill and follow the natural path which had been trampled through the grass, Darvell looked around to see if there was any traveler in need of a lift, his eyes falling upon a small family which looked a little lost along the side of the road.

Alys reached into her pouch to find the small flask she was given by Alibert as she walked along the path, her eyes upon the the wooden frame of the inactivated portal. The zaap portals were all that was left of the Eliatrope after they had disappeared thousands of years ago, a strange technology which had served the Disciples of Twelve throughout their journeys. One needed a potion to activate the portal, its destination bound to several sister zaaps which were located elsewhere in the world. With the right zaap portal and potion combination, you could get to any desired location. She uncorked the flask before taking a deep breath, trying to be brave and continue with her quest; she was still afraid of what may await her. She chucked the potion at the center of the half circular shape the trees formed to push away any doubts, watching how the portal came to be with a rapid swirling and rippling as the runes carved in the bark reacted to the potion. "Right," she muttered to herself as she tucked the cork away into the pouch and adjusted the pin which kept her head scarf in place; it was time to truly begin her journey. She waited for the portal to fully form before she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose to steel herself for what may come; it was now or never. It took only one step.

The moment Alys stepped through the veil of the zaap portal she could sense the differences; sounds and smells changed abruptly with her passing, the air feeling different along with the position of the sun in the sky. The Amaknian fields and farms which stretched out towards the horizon had been replaced by lush plains and the blue color of the sea in the distance, pale rocks and cliffs seen among the scenery with its low vegetation. She took a bewildered step forward as she took in the new sight after daring to open her eyes, not believing she had travelled such a long distance in what had been only a few seconds. Was that Bonta? She looked towards the harbor city in the distance, just along the cliffs and the seaside and felt like her mouth would drop open in awe as she took in the size of it. Joris meant it when he claimed Bonta could be overwhelming for one like her and she had yet to set foot in it; she had never seen such a large place before. She could see the Boufbowl arena from where she stood, the partial walls which surrounded the city and several tall towers which stood high over the orange and blue roof tiles which made the city look like a patchwork blanket. It was fairly different from Sadida or Emelka. Where would she begin…? Master Joris had spoken in depth about Bonta during their time in Sadida but he hadn't been able to prepare her for the actual reveal. This was more than she expected.

"Goddess," she said breathless, her eyes glued upon the view before she turned her gaze down to one of the roads which lead towards the city. No matter where she looked, there were people of different kinds and sizes. Life did not seem to take a break around here unlike the farm lands where the roads were quiet and calm. As the zaap portal closed behind her and cut off the way back to Amakna, she began to make her way down the hill to follow the road to the city, letting her feet guide her while she eyed the people she passed. While she had been living among different kind of humans with different beliefs and religions, it now became apparent to her how large the world was. These travellers and merchants all had a home somewhere, taking their business to Bonta and beyond. For a moment she wondered where everyone was headed, what they were like and if they had families until the tall gates of the city doomed up before her, the road she was following passing through it. Seagulls could be heard, the birds but white specks against a deep blue sky as Alys looked out towards the Piratean Sea which spread out before the harbor of Bonta. It would be a good place to ask around and see if anyone knew anything about her visions but first she would try and find Kerubim's bazaar, the one place Joris had told her she could find him… if luck permitted it.

Leaving the gate behind her, the city began to form the further she made her way into it, the plains making way for limestone pavement and walkways. Strange vehicles ran along the narrow but tall bridges which ran through the city and its several levels, trams as Joris had tried to explain to her when he spoke of Bonta in his teachings. They were open with two benches and a roof, able to hold six people at best, a simple means of transport for such a large city. Where Sadida had been all about manipulating nature to the people's convenience, Bonta was more developed in technology.

Alys wasn't certain where to begin now that she had arrived. As she wandered through the streets and was amazed at the sights, she tried to form a plan of action. While she had been giving the name of what she assumed was a shop, she never got the exact address for it. Master Joris had a lot to share with her during their time in Sadida, but anything about himself was kept in the dark. She knew him better than most but even she didn't know much about him if she had to be honest. She respected his wish for secrets and privacy however and never tried to pry into his life.

After asking for directions towards the shopping district of the city, the Eliatrope descended one of the many stairways which were littered through the city and its many different levels before making her way into a more crowded part of the city. Shops were lined up in the streets, stalls selling a large arrangements of wares like food, weapons, potions or clothes. There was no particular order, anything was sold no matter where a stall or shop was located, the shopkeepers and merchants shouting out their best deals and prices. Keeping an eye out for a sign which could lead her to the bazaar she had been told to find, Alys continued on through the crowded streets, intrigued by the atmosphere the city had to offer.

There was something else though… she could feel it. Something was attracting her, no, calling her. She was certain she had felt it before but any memory of it was beyond her grasp, lost to the Eliacube to perhaps never return to her again. Alys slowly turned around on her heels as she tried to pinpoint where the feeling came from, her gaze crawling over the surroundings. The street she was in was long and narrow, riddled with stalls, colorful awnings and chairs, the smells of different kind of food and spices hanging in the air. It was crowded as one would expect from such a large city but not suffocating without any space to walk or bump into someone. The search for the bazaar Joris had told her about was forgotten for a mere moment, her curiosity to find out what was attracting her changing her course.

Her breath froze in her throat as she saw a familiar pair of eyes crossing her own among the many passing faces which minded their own business. It was a quick glance, more a brush by than anything else but it had her stop dead in her tracks. What she stared upon was a person clad in black, standing still among the moving crowd which made their way through the narrow shopping street. His eyes betrayed confusion as he noticed her looking at him yet observed her with a manner of intrigue. While the eyes concealed in the shadow of the hood were familiar, it was the red color showing in the dark which made it feel like her heart stopped beating.

Red symbols. Eyes in the dark.

She felt like her body was too heavy to move as her dream tried to become prominent in her mind, raising a hand to reach out for the hooded figure yet he did not move, staring at her from beyond what appeared to be a mask while the crowd continued to stream past them. She lightly shook her head, almost unnoticeable as the red symbols upon the mask carved themselves into her memories. Her chest heaved as she felt like she had trouble breathing, the terrifying images of her dreams sweeping towards her like a gust of strong wind. They stood across of each other for what felt like an eternity, a large distance in between them yet it was like he stood right in front of her, bearing down at her with a chilling stare. Who was he? The feeling… that which was calling her. It was coming from him.

The moment she made the realization, the figure dressed in black turned around and began to run, his cloak flowing after him. "Wait!" Her voice echoed through the narrow street, several people passing by stopping in their tracks to look towards the Eliatrope which began to push herself through the crowd to give chase after the hooded stranger. She wasn't even thinking anymore; all that mattered was to stop him. He was faster and more nimble than she was and it wasn't before long that she lost sight of him, his pitch black cloak or blood red markings nowhere to be seen. Alys came to a stop, panting as she felt her adrenaline rush through her veins while her eyes frantically scanned the surroundings. He was right there, the first clue to her nightmarish visions. The dream truly held a meaning! He couldn't have gone far, she could still feel that strange sensation; she had to find him.

She rose her gaze upwards to the rooftops as she focused on what she had been sensing, her eyes narrowing as she saw the figure observing her quietly from the high spot. He had figured out she was after him but did he also know why? Before she could call out to him to gain his attention, he disappeared from her sight once more to make his way across the roof to dodge her and the busy crowd below, leaving her with her wonder. Alys huffed in mild annoyance, knowing she had no choice and summoned on her Wakfu to create a portal before throwing another one upwards towards the rooftop, quickly jumping through to make her way up. People gasped in awe at the sudden display of a strange power, baffled by the teleporting capability of the woman. Many eyes were on the Eliatrope as she reappeared upon the edge of the roof, hearing her call out as she saw the hooded figure on the other side," stop!"

He spun around, calculated and swift yet with a jerking of his whole body which betrayed his surprise. His eyes wandered over her as he stood somewhat crouched, the mask he wore and the shadow of the hood concealing his thoughts and reactions from her. Was he surprised that she had managed to get up there so quickly? It seemed like it.

"Who are you?" she asked, not certain what else to ask of the stranger. She wondered if he knew her, if they had a connection and that it was what she was sensing from him. There was too much she wished to know about him. He straightened up as she asked the question, the tension his body language was showing disappearing. As they stood out in the open she could see him better but there was nothing that told her anything about him other than the mask he wore. He was dressed in black from head to toe, showing only a slit of bare skin as the shirt he wore was open at the front. Even though she had understood the pale face with its red markings was a mask, she could now see it was carved from wood and painted up with the striking colors. It covered his whole face, only revealing his steel colored eyes which examined her closely. He didn't utter a word, either not knowing the answer or not wishing to give it. "Please tell me who you are," she tried again, pleading to him," I need to know."

He spread his arms lightly to spread the cloak apart and bent his back to bow while he kept his eyes on her, a strange gesture which caught Alys off guard until he spun around once more, leaping off the roof without hesitation. His heavy boots caused the orange roof tiles he landed upon to clatter before he ran along the nook to bring some distance in between himself and the Eliatrope, glancing back over his shoulder to see if she would pursue.

Alys held back on letting out a groan of frustration, sprinting forward till she reached the edge of the roof she was on before gazing down to see the stranger make his way along the roof tops before he jumped down to get his feet back on the ground. "Oh no you don't," she muttered, summoning a zaap to fling it in front of her before jumping through it, reappearing further along the rooftops to begin the chase. It was already suspicious enough that he was running from her; he was hiding something and the only way to find out what exactly it was was to catch up with him. She portalled herself forward to cross the rooftops, following the path he took to not lose him. This was worse than chasing after Grougaloragran when the whelp had done something wrong and was avoiding punishment. He was quick as one would expect for a small dragon, but she had learned about most of his hiding spots and so avoiding her was no option in the long run. This time however it wasn't Grougal or Emelka. She didn't know this city while there was a large chance the masked stranger knew about every corner there was; she was at a disadvantage. She had to keep up with him.

As the Eliatrope made her way across the sky, the masked figure moved like a shadow on the ground, crossing streets and alleyways with a fast pace while occasionally glancing back; his gaze never went upwards, making Alys believe he wasn't aware of what she was capable of. The moment a large square opened up before him and rid him off any cover, the stranger disappeared underneath one of the stone arches of the railway bridges which crossed through the city, forcing Alys to stop upon a tall building which bordered the square. She watched the archway intensively for any movement yet nothing happened; he was hiding.

He huffed behind his mask as he stood pressed against the wall, his cloak draped around him to have himself blend into the shadows. He waited, listening for the sound of hurried footsteps though he had a feeling he had managed to shake off the woman long before he had reached the square; he hadn't seen her or her strange headwear anymore. Taking the risk, he took a step forward to come out of hiding, looking about before sprinting towards the stairway which lead to a higher level of the city along side the bridge, skipping a step to hurry up the stairs. The moment he was on the same level as the rails of the trams, he jumped through the natural barrier of bushes to grab hold of one of the passing trams, hoisting himself onto the entry platform to hitch a ride and erase his tracks. Deeming himself safe, he peered into the empty tram before looking out over the city as it slowly crept by, his whole posture easing down.

"What are you hiding?"

The sudden voice had him jolt and quickly back up on the small entry platform of the tram to be able to look up towards the roof, seeing the woman which had been trying to catch him stand there as if she had been there all this time. Alys' eyes narrowed while his were large in astonishment, fluttering over her unexpected appearance before the look in his eyes turned focused. He jumped up to balance on the balustrade of the platform before setting himself off to climb onto the roof where Alys stood, having her take a few steps back while holding her hands up in defensively, the inside of her hands and fingers glowing with Wakfu. He wasn't certain how she had managed to get up here, but it did prove she was serious, not to mention persistent.

As the tram continued to roll across the rails, the masked figure threw his cloak open to take something from his belt, causing Alys to create a small portal in front of her in preparation for an attack but instead of drawing a weapon as suspected he held up a strange looking mask before him in a gloved hand. They both looked intrigued at what each of them had presented in retaliation before the masked figure put on the mask with an elongated mouth and scared looking eyes, hiding the red markings which had caused the Eliatrope to go after him.

Voices from down below demanded her attention, causing Alys to hesitantly take her blue eyes from the strange facial shape which could be seen in the shadow of the hood, seeing a group of people had gathered far down on the ground level of the city, pointing upwards towards the passing tram. The Eliatrope and the cloaked figure were gathering attention and not just from innocent bypassers; by the looks of it the authorities had been alerted about the commotion. The moment she saw a small group of armored men make their way up towards the rail tracks, Alys gasped as she felt herself fall to the side and off the tram's roof. Seizing the moment of distraction caused by the incoming guards and interested crowd, the masked stranger had leapt forward and shoved the Eliatrope off the tram to clear his path, jumping off to come to a sliding stop upon a sloped roof further down. The onlooking crowd gasped as the woman fell down from the tracks which ran high over the houses, causing the guards which were trying to reach the tram and board it to halt in their climb of the stairway. Alys held her breath as she saw the street come closer before she blinded herself with the sharp white of a zaap, falling into it before she would hit the ground.

A silence fell over the bewildered mass of people after Alys had miraculously disappeared, staring at where a strange glowing anomaly had suddenly opened and closed to catch the falling woman. The masked figure didn't linger after he saw the Eliatrope saving herself from breaking several bones or worse, quickly scrambling away to put some distance in between her and himself while he had the chance. Another zaap formed down below among the astonished people while the masked stranger ran, causing the gathered crowd to stiffen or reel back before Alys reappeared from the zaap. She wobbled a little as she tried to find her balance after stumbling out of the portal which had saved her from becoming pulp on the pavement, looking a little strewn by what had happened. It had been a close call, very close. The masked man meant business if he was trying to dispose of her… she had to be careful.

"Halt!" a voice called out as the crowd backed away from Alys with an uncertain murmur, forcing the Eliatrope to look towards the group of Bontarian guards which had begun to make their way towards her. She straightened her back as she weighed her options, not wishing to go against an order in a city she was a guest, a city which was represented by one she considered close. Yet there was a doubt which made her want to cast away the sense of responsibility; the strange sensation which had been drawing her towards the masked figure was beginning to slip from her and grow weaker the longer she stood around. It was either being obedient and lose a chance to learn about her dream, or go against the law and get answers.

"I am sorry," she said, not certain if it was more for herself than the coming guards and slid her feet across the stone pavement to swing her arms before her, drawing a zaap from her Wakfu. The display had the guards slow in their approach, confused by what they were seeing until the summoned portal disappeared along with the woman.

"What the-?"

"Up there!" one of the guards exclaimed, pointing upwards to the clear sky where a shimmer of a glow could be seen. Within seconds a rift tore open and formed a portal like a gaping maw in the sky, the woman clad in blue bursting free from it before being caught by another portal which she had thrown forward in preparation. "After her!" the guard shouted, trying to rile his men back in shape rather than stare up in awe, and have them follow the woman which flitted high above.

Alys kept propelling herself forward, her teeth clenched in frustration. It didn't sit right with her to oppose anyone trying to enforce the law but the fading feeling which had drawn her to the stranger with the mask had her worried. She had to find him and soon, before she would grow tired. She searched from high above while she was followed from the ground, trying to focus on the feeling she had been sensing. She still didn't know what it was but if she were to make a guess it had something to do with her dream. She never dared to think she would stumble upon a clue so soon after starting her journey and arriving in Bonta.

Following her instincts while trying not to feel guilty towards the chasing guards, the large coliseum of Bonta began to doom up before her over the rooftops. Whatever she was sensing came from there. Sending her zaaps higher, she could hear cheering and echoing voices rise up from the oval shaped construction, the colorful banners welcoming her as she made her ascend towards the high wall of the Boufbowl arena. Alys tried to catch her breath after she landed upon the wall, feeling a little drained after having crossed Bonta by zaap. Her eyes were drawn to the happenings within the center of the coliseum, seeing a Boufbowl match was on going. The peculiar sensation was definitely stronger here around the arena. Had she caught up with the stranger?

She had promised Yugo she would pay either the Academy or the arena a visit, but she hadn't imagined it would be like this. She felt the salty sea breeze whip past her as she stood with clenched fists upon the thick wall of the arena, the flags on either side of her billowing in the wind. With her eyes she sought for the masked man dressed in black, finding him upon a lower pillar further along the outer wall of the arena. He looked like he was waiting for her, standing crouched while the long jutted mouth of the wooden mask he wore stuck out of the hood like an eternal expression of fear and awe. She wanted answers… while the mask with the red markings from her dream had been hidden away behind another mask, the one she had been chasing across the roofs and rail tracks had knowledge she wanted to have. He was still emitting the strange aura which drew her to him.

"Have to hide. Got to flee. Got to hide. Flee."

She could hear his voice now that they stood still, his words carried upwards on the wind. His attitude had completely changed over the course of the chase, from being stoic and silent to paranoid and jittery. It puzzled her…

As he flinched when the sharp shrill sound of the referee's whistle sounded from over the wall, she swiftly took the few steps towards the edge of the wall to jump off, taking the moment of distraction to gain on him. He stumbled about upon the pillar as he saw her leaping towards him, having him look frantically around for a means to escape until the forming of a zaap right in front of him had him back up with a flailing of his arms. In an act of desperation to stay away from her he dove off the pillar without much thought, soon followed by the Eliatrope as she bursted from the portal. His luck hadn't run out no matter that he had thoughtlessly thrown himself off the pillar, grabbing hold onto a rope which was attached to a large gobball balloon which floated over the edge of the arena. With the balloon slowing his fall, he used the rope to glide down till it was safe enough for him to drop, landing upon the academy square. There was hardly a pause in his movements, instantly running the moment the soles of his boots touched the ground.

Alys took her zaaps down, attempting to have them gape open before the fleeing stranger but he was too fast on his feet with swift reflexes to be tricked into one of the portals. She bit on the inside of her cheek as she could see him making his way towards the crowded streets, knocking someone aside as he turned a corner. His nervous sounding laughter could be heard over the distant sound of the crowd cheering and horns being blown at a goal scored in the arena behind them, drowning anything else out. She was running this time rather than using her portals, hoping the business in the street would slow him down a little. As she turned the corner she had to bite back a string of cuss words as she saw him choosing the higher ground rather than push himself through the shopping crowd, witnessing him return to the roof tops.

How could he be so fast? No human could move so fast without the aid of magic. He was quick, unnaturally so. She could hear him gibber as she tried to follow him, not able to make any sense of the muffled voice coming from the darkness of the hood. He sounded scared and panicked, rambling nonsense to himself. He seemed so scared of her, even after he was the one who had taunted her into following him and endure this chase. She was gaining on him though gradually when she returned to using her zaaps, pulling from her reserves to keep up with him. He was nimble and lithe, able to cross large distances by speed alone while she had to rely on her zaaps to keep track of him. The more she pushed herself, the closer she was getting and soon it was only a matter of luck and perseverance till she would be able to stop him and get the answers she was looking for.

As her fingers tried to grasp for the black cloak when she closed the distance in between them, the masked figure flailed and cried out in panicked surprise as he saw her being so very close behind him. He set himself off on a chimney before spinning himself around to face her, yanking the cloak away from her grasp while his chest puffed up with the taking of a deep breath as he soared through the air. Pushing the air free from his lungs, he spat out thin small projectiles towards his pursuer from the strangely shaped mouth of the mask, the Eliatrope unable to avoid them at such close range.

Alys felt her muscles cramp up after her arms and chest got riddled with thin wooden needles, gasping for air as she felt herself losing control over her body as it grew numb and heavy. The portal she was forming dispersed before she could enter it, her chase after the masked stranger taking an unexpected turn. Paralyzed by the darts, Alys fell rather than sweep gracefully across the sky and the rooftops of Bonta, crashing down upon the awning of a small shop located in the street below. It ripped under her sudden weight, causing her to smash into the wares which stood underneath the thick cloth. She groaned as she found herself on the ground among a few broken baskets and thrown over cases, unable to move but fully aware of her surroundings. She couldn't feel any pain, her body numb from whatever poison was in the darts the masked stranger had spewed at her from his strange mask.

Panicked and startled voices could be heard, the people which were in the street looking bewildered to where a woman had fallen from the sky. Only one of the startled onlookers stepped forward to inspect the situation, a male Cra which was the first to show concern while a small girl stood close behind him. "Oi, miss! Are you alright...?" The Cra kept his distance as Alys twitched with the attempt to move before reaching out to her with a gloved hand to have a closer look until raised voices and shouting stopped him from checking on her. The people which had gathered in the street began to move aside as a small group of armored men came running, the very same group which had been trying to follow Alys and the masked stranger upon the ground. The Cra grabbed the blue skinned girl which had stood close to him by her shoulders to quickly pull her back, making way for the authorities to deal with the paralyzed woman.

"That is one of them. Where is the other?" one of the Bontarian guards asked as he looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the cloaked figure dressed in black yet found nothing.

"You three continue looking. We'll take this one in," another guard said as he knelt down next to Alys, noticing the darts which stuck out from her, a few broken from the fall while others had lodged loose and laid strewn along the broken wares," you deal with the shopkeeper." He looked up towards one of his men before he lifted the paralyzed Eliatrope up from the ground, nodding to the only guard which was left," lets go."

Unable to speak or move, Alys was helpless as she felt the masked stranger and the peculiar feeling he was emitting fade away from her, fleeing without throwing a single glance back to find out his pursuer's fate. Unbeknownst of what was awaiting her, she had no choice but to postpone her chase for answers. All she could do was hope she would be able to pick up on the dying trail once she was capable.

As the group of guards began to split up to attend to different matters, the male Cra and the little girl which stood at his side looked after the two guards carrying away the woman which had fallen from the sky. "Is she going to be alright?" the girl asked as she looked up towards the Cra, seeing him rub the back of his neck while his face betrayed the uncertainty he felt, gazing after the small group till they were out of sight. He didn't know and frankly, it wasn't his business to know.


	5. Chapter 5: Reasons

**Chapter 5**

**Reasons**

The metal bars were an unsettling sight after the male Eniripsa had left the cell and was escorted out of the prison by a guard, leaving a recovering Eliatrope to herself. Alys brought herself up to a sitting, feeling sore all over after the healer had managed to rid her body of the paralyzing poison and the small injuries she had received from crashing into a shop's stall. She rested with her elbows on her legs as she sat hunched over on the bench, hugging herself while sighing softly.

It had been a formidable escape. He had bought himself time, even managed to almost rid himself of his adversary and had brought a great distance in between them. Alys could no longer feel the strange sensation which had lead her to the masked figure and that knowledge had her heart sink in shattered hope. All she could see when thinking about him were his eyes, cold or frightful as they peered at her with those red markings which still had no meaning. Her first clue to her dreams had slipped from her like water coursing down a river and it frustrated her more than the fact she was stuck in Bonta prison.

She was held on the charges of public disturbance, having been questioned while the Eniripsa worked his magic on her. She couldn't answer most of the questions asked, not knowing the identity of the masked man or his regional allegiance. Even she was asked if she had any relations to or against Brakmar, a question which she had quickly dismissed; her people and Brakmar may not get along but they weren't plotting against the region and its prince either. It was still a frail subject, their relation uncertain. She hoped to work on that in the future but for now she had to bide her time in a Bontarian cell. As long as the masked man wasn't apprehended, she was to remain in custody. A great start of her journey… How was she going to get out of this without getting into further trouble?

"Pssst, blondie," a hushed voice could be heard, causing Alys to look up from her knees and frown as she looked towards the bars of the small cell she was held in. The inconspicuous beckoning noise sounded again, urgent as it was trying to gain the attention of someone in the cells. "Blondie, over here," the voice continued," I aint got all day... even though I made myself quite cozy." A snicker could be heard and Alys squinted her eyes before rising to a standing, making her way over towards the bars to see who was talking and sate her curiosity. "There she is! Ahh, so nice to have someone to talk with," the voice chuckled, coming from a cell on the left hand of the room to which the cells were connected," it has been so lonely."

Alys looked towards the black haired woman which leaned nonchalantly against the bars of her cell, taking note of the padded restraint jacket she wore before straightening up a little. It seemed she was trying to catch Alys' attention and while she couldn't phantom why, she indulged the woman with the dark complexion to see what she wanted from the Eliatrope.

"Not often they bring in someone new. Couldn't help but overheard your little conversation. Public disturbance, huh?" the woman grinned, her pupilless eyes wide with a certain craze," Bontarians are so strict. I mean-heh, can't even bust someone's nose in without someone calling the guards on you. How lame is that, right? What happened to living as you please, hmm? Parents tell their kids to follow their dreams but as soon as it involves breaking some rules and noses to have some fun, the whole world goes mad and stuffs you in a crazy coat. If you want to dance across the rooftops with some stranger then you should be allowed to, am I right?"

Alys formed a wrinkle across her nose as she listened to the woman talking, or in this case ramble and tilted her head a little to the side as she watched the female prisoner try and squirm her face into one of the square spaces of the cell's bars, saying while not feeling certain if she should allow for the conversation to continue," I wouldn't call it dancing…"

The restrained woman puffed out some air from between her lips in objection, blowing some of her wild hair aside before she rested her chin upon one of the horizontal bars and said while batting with her eyelashes," whatever you want it to be, blondie. I am sure that that which wasn't dancing was satisfying all the same for you both. So what's your name? My name is Royale, resident jail bird. Ask the guards, they'll tell you how much of a fun I am around here."

"Not that fun, trust me," a guard said as he stepped into the room, causing both the women to look towards him as he crossed the open space and walked around the table and few chairs which stood in the middle of the room. He didn't seem all that impressed by the female prisoner which was held in a restraint jacket, not even glancing her way as he disagreed with her.

"Aww, don't be that way," Royale purred, carrying a grin on her lips," you boys make me feel right at home here. I wouldn't ever want to leave. Ever."

The guard shook his head, stopping himself from rolling his eyes at the contained prisoner before he took his helmet off and stood before Alys' cell, looking her over before asking," feeling better?" As he saw her nod in answer, he held the helmet under his arm, standing with a straight back and his chest out," we have yet to find the convict but the search is ongoing. If it turns out he has left the city, the investigation will focus on you and you will be charged for the damage caused."

"How long may that be…?"

"A couple of days perhaps, maybe longer."

Alys withheld on a sigh. She couldn't possibly stay within prison for a few days more. If anyone were to find out, it would damage her own and her people's reputation. The trust was already fickle as it was after Qilby had been willing to destroy this world and everyone on it… The Eliatrope stood thinking for a moment before her face cleared up a little, a thought crossing her mind. Her own reputation, but of course. She took a step forward and lowered her voice as little as she spoke to the guard, trying to sound humble but urgent," I know this may be out of line, but I have a favor to ask of you. I need to have a message sent to master Joris."

The guard rose a thick brow before he chuckled under his breath, asking as he wasn't certain if the woman was joking," master Joris? Why would-"

Before he could add anything more to his question, Alys interrupted him," I am an emissary on a mission to rekindle my people's ties with the Twelve. My reason for coming to Bonta was to seek out master Joris and have an audience arranged with your king but was hindered by the masked man before I could meet him."

Royale's snickering could be heard from the other side of the room, her voice cooing while the guard was pondering about what was said," such a fancy title, blondie. If you are an emissary, I am queen regent of this prison. How do you like my throne and royal garment? I never was one for glamour so don't try and flatter me with complimenting on how grand my kingdom is… who am I kidding? I like flattery all the same! Go on, compliment me on how dull the stone walls look and how free the bars makes you feel."

Alys didn't respond to the prisoner kept in a straightjacket, her taunting falling upon deaf ears as her eyes solely remained on the guard to try and see if he was believing her or at least considering to. She had to try and get him on her side to make this work. "My people are the Eliatrope, responsible for the creation of the stationary zaap portals and allies with the dragons. Believed to be extinct, true… but we are preparing for our return. I know it may be hard to fathom but there is only one person around here who can solidify my claims and that is the master of Bonta. All I need is for a message to be relayed to him."

The guard shifted on the spot, tapping the top of his helmet with one hand while he shook his head as he had indeed a hard time fathoming the truth in what the woman was saying. "Listen," he said as he looked at the Eliatrope behind the bars," I seen what you are capable of in the city. Those portals you used to chase after the masked man…? Yeah, I can believe you are one of those Elitrobe something people, though I am still skeptical on the matter. Can't say I know much about them, if anything at all but I never seen anyone like you before. I can pass on a harmless message, but I doubt master Joris will receive it or react to it. The royal court has been very occupied these last few days."

"It is worth a shot," Alys said before she wrapped her fingers around the metal bars of her cell and pleaded," please… let him know the ambassador of the Eliatrope is here. It is all he needs to know."

The guard sighed deeply before giving a nod, saying with a stern voice in his tone," I'll have someone sent to the palace. Don't get your hopes up; the king and the master of Bonta have other important matters to attend to." He turned around on a heel after he heard Alys whisper a soft thank you, casting a glance towards the other prisoner as he caught her grinning towards him. He expected her to call upon a favor as well, as she had done for the few days she had been behind bars but she remained quiet, watching him intensively with those creepy eyes. He huffed as he took his leave, needing to seek out one of his men to relay the message. It was best to have it confirmed that he truly was holding an emissary in custody.

Time crept by, a time filled with waiting and ignoring the vocal attempts of contact from the restrained prisoner in the other cell. Alys had watched the sunlight creep over the walls through the small window of her cell, thinking about her dream and her chase across the rooftops of the city. Royale had given up on trying to gain Alys' attention after a while of being ignored, bringing a silence to the square cellblock which Alys welcomed after all the commotion. She guessed it was in the late afternoon as she looked up towards the barred window, not able to see outside though she could see the sky and hear the noises from the outside world. Footsteps sounding from the hallway which lead towards the cells stirred her but she kept her eyes on the window. Guards had been coming and going, mostly to check on the prisoners while needing to endure Royale's attempts to seduce them. Her requests for company, to have the restraint jacket removed or to be placed in the same cell as Alys had been repeated many a times during the last few hours, all in vain. This time however no word was uttered from the dark skinned woman as the sound of footsteps drew closer, causing Alys to frown in wonder.

"When I heard the ambassador of the Eliatropes was in Bonta prison, I wasn't certain if to believe it."

Alys closed her eyes as she recognized the voice behind her, a weight falling off her shoulders as her patience and risky request had paid off. There was a hint of shame among the relief however, a shame for being where she was. She slowly turned around while lowering her gaze down to the one which stood before her cell, saying as a faint smile crept on her lips," I rather not have had us meet again like this, master Joris…"

The small master of Bonta could be seen nodding in agreement. He hadn't changed since the last time they had seen each other though was without his mallet as he gazed up to her from beyond the bars. "Likewise, lady Alys. While it is good to see you, I have to question your current position," he said before he looked upwards to the guard which stood next to him," what are the charges?"

The guard, the very same one who had considered fulfilling Alys' request to contact master Joris stood at attention, saying with a seriousness in his voice," public disturbance, sir. Me and my men had to pursue her and another suspect through the city after they had caused a commotion in the streets."

Joris' eyes could be seen narrowing in the shadow of his hood before he turned his attention to Alys, sounding puzzled," public disturbance? That doesn't sound like you, lady Alys... unless you take after your little brother and had a very good reason for it. Care to enlighten me on the details?"

"With pleasure," she said and remained where she stood as she saw Joris beckon for the guard to open the cell, hearing the keys clink and rustle before the barred cell door creaked open and the hooded master stepped inside. He looked at her from under the edge of his hood as he took place before her, his gloved hands held at his back while he waited for the Eliatrope to say her piece. She took a deep breath, a quiver in her voice as she tried to explain what had happened," I came to Bonta to seek your advice on a certain matter, one which I do not wish to speak of here…" Her blue eyes glided towards the outside of the cell, not towards the guard which stood before the open door but beyond him.

"Ohh come on! I won't tell anyone!" Royale's voice sounded as if on cue, soon followed by a laugh.

Joris nodded, fully understanding the reason behind Alys' decision to not discuss certain matters after hearing the other prisoner; this place wasn't private enough. Alys huffed softly after Royale's laughter died down, continuing her explanation to not have Joris waiting," I was looking for the bazaar when I came across someone in the crowd. I don't know who he was but something inside of me was drawn to him. I wished to ask him a few questions but he ran before I could. I went after him... which he wasn't pleased with."

"Did you see his face?"

"No, he wore a mask… Two masks in fact."

Joris looked back up towards the guard for confirmation but received a shake of the head in return. "We unfortunately never got a good look at him. All we know is that he was fast and dressed in black. We witnessed him trying to dispose of her several times to escape, eventually succeeding which allowed us to take her into custody. He used several of these," he said and bent forward while holding out something extremely small towards Master Joris, showing off the hollow wooden dart which at one time contained a paralyzing poison," we are still searching for him."

Alys watched as Joris examined the dart before his piercing eyes in the dark of the hood pinned onto her," I am fully aware that you could have left the prison at any time if you desired for it, lady Alys. I thank you for being sensible on that part but I do question your reasoning for chasing after someone which posed a threat."

"Wait wait! Wait, what does that mean 'at any time if she desired for it'? You mean she could have actually left? _Whenever_?" Royale's voice sounded again, sounding baffled before it was tainted with disappointment," are you kidding me? You been sitting there voluntarily while you could have just walked out whenever it pleased you? Aah man… I could have been free by now!"

The guard groaned softly while Alys shook her head in response to what Joris had said, saying to him in return while blatantly ignoring Royale's jammering," I am sorry, I should have known better… I just-I wanted answers from him. I was afraid that if he got away I wouldn't get them so easily anymore. I had my reasons, master Joris… I wouldn't have been so foolish if I hadn't."

A silence fell between them as Joris pondered the situation. The story was inconclusive and as long as she couldn't discuss the true reason behind why she came to Bonta, it would remain an unsolved puzzle. With his fingers cupping his chin thoughtfully, he turned his head a little to speak to the guard as he made up his mind… though it was an easy decision to make," release her. I'll take full responsibility."

"Yes sir," the guard nodded, not able to deny the order given by a master and the advisor of the king and took a few steps back to grant Alys her freedom, holding the cell door open for her and master Joris. The charges weren't severe, not for her at least. It was the masked stranger which was in more trouble than she was but as long as he was on the run, this case remained wide open. He had to trust the master of Bonta to keep an eye on her, but judging by who she claimed to be there was very little to worry about.

"I am sorry too!" Royale called out from her cell, pressing herself firmly against the bars as she watched the duo leave the cell Alys was kept in," come on, blondie… we have had such a good time together! Braiding each other hair, talk about boys, pillow fights. You wouldn't leave me here after all that, would you?"

Alys looked over towards the restrained woman with a raised brow when she heard her spout nonsense before the guard distracted her by returning her belongings, the handmade pouch which Adamaï and Yugo had made for her and the few kamas kept within it. She smiled softly as she looked upon the gift she had gotten earlier this day, a little encouragement in times of need. "What is she in for?" she asked as she looked thoughtfully upon the pouch in her hands, not wishing to hear the actual charges but it didn't feel right to just leave the woman either after all her pleading.

"Classified I fear," the guard said, glancing towards Royale which tried to put on her best innocent face," you wouldn't want to mingle with her, trust me." Royale grunted before letting out a whine, pouting towards the three which stood by the table in the room. Her pout faded as she caught the stern glare Joris gave her from within his hood and stuck her chin up a little, her lighthearted behavior completely changing into something darker and more serious than she had been showing before. A grin formed however, tugging at the corner of her lips as if to mock the small master; she wasn't afraid of him but she did know not to cross him while she was bound and kept behind bars.

"We best be going, lady Alys," Joris said as he stepped up next to her, giving her a moment to attach the pouch to her belt and thank the guard for his services before leading the way out of the prison, appearing to be in a hurry. He inclined his head as the guard saluted him, not slowing in his step when Alys was close behind him. The sooner they had left the prison, the better.

"See you soon, Alys!" Royale called out after them, her chuckling echoing down the hallway before she was silenced by the remaining guard, the slam his hand made against the metal bars sounding like a vibrating clang among the walls of the cellblock.

The moment master Joris and Alys stepped outside after they had left the small prison located in the western part of the city, he grabbed for her wrist and pulled her along with him, not allowing her to stop or to ask questions. She was startled at first by him pulling at her but homed in quickly on his desire to move swiftly. She followed him, somewhat hunched over as he kept holding her wrist till he led her into a narrow street, empty compared to the shopping streets Alys had traversed. He kept close to the walls as he looked around, making certain there was nobody with them before he let go of her and came to a stop. He looked up towards her, staring for a moment until he finally spoke with tension in his voice," your timing couldn't be worse, Alys."

She blinked as he spoke, not having expected such to come from him. There was no irony in his voice, neither teasing; he was serious with what he had said. "What happened…?"

"Were you aware Brakmar is in the city? Is that why you are here?"

Brakmar? Alys straightened up while her eyes grew a little larger, looking baffled at the news. Was that why she was asked about her allegiance with Brakmar during the interrogation and why the royal court had been heavily occupied? Because Brakmar was here, in their rival city? This would explain why Joris seemed a little on edge. "I… no, I had no idea. If I had known, I wouldn't have come here." This was bad and Joris knew it. She heard him thoughtfully hum as he rose a hand to let his chin rest on the back of it, his other arm folding over his chest. "Is it serious…?" she asked, sounding uncertain as it truly wasn't her business to know, but with the history she and Yugo had with the prince of Brakmar, it could be vital information to receive.

"I am not certain of the reason, but it was Brakmar which initiated a meeting with the king. We couldn't possibly deny the request, not with the treaty we have signed. Their arrival and presence has the city under high security," Joris said," higher than usual at least…" His shoulders lowered slightly as he looked down the very narrow street, the answer Alys had given him seeming to ease his mind and worries a little. "I beg your pardon, Alys, but it is of the utmost importance that the prince of Brakmar or his entourage do not catch wind of your presence here in Bonta. It could jeopardize, well, everything."

Alys grimaced at the severity of the situation. Her timing had indeed been bad, there was no doubt about it. If only she had known before she had made the decision to leave Emelka, then all this wouldn't have happened. "I can leave straight away if required," she said with a small but firm nod, not wishing to leave as her own reasons for visiting Bonta were still in shambles but if it meant a lower risk of suspicion from Brakmar then it was something she felt she had to do.

"No." Joris shook his head, showing his objection very clearly in tone and doing," if you left Emelka by yourself to seek me out and ended up in prison because of a criminal on the loose, I can't possible let you leave without some closure. I'll listen to what you have to say, gladly so." He took a step to the side to turn his upper body and look towards a slim alleyway a little ways away from them, saying," we'll just have to avoid the crowd. This way…" He beckoned for her to follow as he began to walk, a hurry in his pace but not going too fast.

Joris occasionally glanced back towards Alys as he guided her through the labyrinth of alleyways and streets, leading the way in complete silence. He truly was avoiding any large gatherings of people, at times needing to take a detour to stay in the more calmer streets. The few shops they passed were preparing to close for the evening, cleaning up their stalls and pricing anything which would go bad overnight to the lowest price possible in a last attempt to sell it. Bonta had been left unharmed by the earlier chase and the fact Brakmar was present, continuing its daily routine without interruption.

It was after a little while of walking that Joris climbed the wooden steps of a tall wooden house and turned to Alys as he stood at the top of the stairs, pointing upwards to a sign of an Ecaflip's face, sticking its tongue out at anyone who would pass by the house. No, not a house… a shop. "Kerub's bazaar," Joris said as Alys looked upon the sign before he walked up to the front door and give it a light tap with his knuckles," is he home?"

Alys frowned slightly at the question asked, not certain what to answer until she became aware the question wasn't directed at her. She tilted her head in curiosity before she climbed the green painted stairway which lead up to the front patio of the shop, slowing before coming to a full stop as she noticed a large round eye above the closed doorway. It was staring down upon Joris, its pupil black as the night while its eyelids were a pinkish red. It was like the eye in the hilt of sir Sadlygrove's sword… a Shushu?

"Hello to you as well. He should be," a voice sounded, coming from above the doorway while the pupil turned away from Joris, the eye forming a scowl," making a mess of things no doubt… And what about you? Weren't you supposed to be at the palace?"

Joris nodded in confirmation before he looked back over his shoulder towards Alys, saying as he made the disembodied voice and eye aware of her presence," a small change in plans, Luis."

The eye turned its attention to the Eliatrope, the lulled eyelid curling upwards to form a look of surprise as he saw the woman before it became disinterested. "A customer?" the voice asked," at this hour? He is going to enjoy that..."

"No… a guest."

"A guest?" the eye asked baffled as he repeated Joris' words before a chuckle could be heard and the eye squinted as if it was capable of smiling," you of all people brought home a guest? Did I miss something? Is the world finally coming to an end?"

Joris cleared his throat softly before he placed a gloved hand against the door to push it open, saying towards Alys as he stepped inside," allow me to introduce you. This is Luis. He has been a shop for many years in the service of his guardian Kerubim Crepin. Luis, this is the lady Alys from Emelka." He motioned with an open hand towards Alys as she entered the shop, seeing her watch the eye with suspicion. She did not have a great experience with Shushus although this one appeared to be trapped like Rubilax was and not shrieking for carnage. Besides, Luis wasn't the most impressive name for a demon.

"A pleasure," Luis said with an overdone humble and well mannered tone in his voice though it wasn't mocking in sound, blinking as he observed the Eliatrope while she formed a smile at his response to Joris' introduction," not very often Joris brings along someone for a visit. In fact, it is very rare he does so. Tends to keep to himself and Kerubim…"

Alys couldn't help but to look to Joris when Luis stated the obvious. She had come to know that the small master wasn't one to stand in the foreground or to mingle unless required. He was timid at best, an observer which would spring into action when it was needed and justified. It wasn't surprising to hear that she was one of the very few visitors he had taken along to a place where he seemed to be well acquainted.

"Lady Alys will be staying for a while, Luis."

"She is?"

"I am?" Alys asked, sounding as surprised as Luis. She hadn't expected to remain for very long with the threat of Brakmar hanging over the city. She figured she would be standing before the zaap portal to Amakna within a couple of hours and not any later than that.

Joris nodded as he walked further into the store, explaining to rid the air of any surprise or confusion," it is growing late and while I am pleased to see you again, I have duties to attend to. Time is limited, at least tonight… I need to return to the King's side very soon to continue negotiations and what not with Brakmar. You will be safe here, I can guarantee that; Luis won't let anyone suspicious enter the house."

"I devour burglars," the eye said with a nonchalance as if it truly did so while Joris shook his head to disconfirm it. Throwing out unwanted guests was the worst the Shushu could do in its position.

"I have time before I need to return to the palace so let us not waste it… Lets go upstairs to the lounge so we can talk," Joris said, keeping an eye on Alys as she seemed somewhat distracted by the many different kind of wares which were for sale in the shop. Shelves were stacked with artifacts and relics, items hanging from the ceiling, the uncovered walls showing off swords, maces, shields and paintings. Some looked ancient, others looked worn from use. He lingered by the stairs to allow the Eliatrope to take in the sight and plethora of items, tilting his head a little as she brought up a question.

"Second hand…?" she asked, sounding impressed by the assortment of wares the small store had to offer.

"Kerubim has been dealing in second hand wares for many years. Most of what you see was collected by him in his youth… or me," the hooded master said," there is much more to be found in the storage. There is always something for anyone and if not, Kerubim will find a way to sell anyone something anyway." He began climbing the stairs which ran along the walls as he talked and made his way up to the second floor of the house, the stacked store making way for cozy living quarters. The first floor he guided Alys through was a small livingroom with several bookshelves, the next floor a lounge connected to a kitchen. It was fairly different in design from Alibert's inn, colorful and more suitable for living than to stay for a night or two. To think this house was a Shushu… it was hard to believe. "Have a seat," Joris said as he motioned for a low coffee table in the lounge, several cushions laying upon the rug the table stood on," and tell me about why you came to Bonta."

Alys lowered herself down upon one of the cushions to take a seat, seeing the eye which was Luis form in the wall next to her to be a part of the conversation, having the right with being the very house the conversation was held in. She wasn't certain where to begin now that she was finally face to face with Joris, the master sitting down next to her and patiently awaiting what she had to say. She no longer had to keep it a secret as she had done with the guards. "For several weeks now," she began," I have been having recurring nightmares. I had something similar before in Sadida, as if my mind was trying to accept that memories were missing after I had awoken. But it had been different from the nightmares I have now… I feel genuinely threatened by what I am forced to witness; the nightmares are trying to tell me something but its message is vague. During Phaeris' last visit to Emelka a few days ago, I spoke with him about the matter and he suggested that I should start searching for the answers rather than wait for them to come to me." She paused to see if Joris was still following what she was talking about before she continued," after some consideration I choose Bonta as the first place to look because… well, you."

Joris had folded his hands together, his elbows propped upon the counter of the table while his eyes peered over his intertwined fingers with a brooding glance. Prophetic dreams weren't his speciality but he could understand why she had come to him. He had been her teacher, her source of knowledge when she knew nothing, a guardian which had looked after her while she was trying to become as whole as possible again. If there was something she didn't know or couldn't find the answer to, there was a chance he could. "I am honored," he said modest with a small nod before he focused on Alys," the masked man which got away… he was connected to these nightmares?"

Before Alys could give an answer another voice grabbed the attention of everyone present in the lounge, sounding from down the stairs before footsteps could be heard coming up the steps. "Jojo! Is that you? Good that you are home! I can't find that blasted Claw of-" the voice trailed off as the short Ecaflip which came rushing up the stairs came face to face with the people seated at the table, blinking in surprised shock while he remained upon the last step. Alys had a matching expression while Luis rolled with his eye and Joris cleared his throat, lowering his head a little to hide himself behind his folded hands as he appeared to be embarrassed. The Ecaflip looked everyone over before he laughed a little sheepish, saying as he took the last step up and walked over towards the table," I wasn't aware we had a guest. Luis, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I keep anyone suspicious out of things they have no business being in," the Shushu answered, grumbling a little and ignoring the glare the old Ecaflip threw his way. It was obvious they didn't get along all too well.

"No matter," the feline huffed before stretching a paw out to Alys as he leaned over the table, smiling kindly to her," Kerubim Crepin, madam, at your service. Welcome to our humble abode. Were you interested in any wares? I tend to get a little lost when I am sorting my storage so apologies if I didn't hear you arrive. If a certain someone had informed me sooner, I wouldn't have kept you waiting." He threw another glare towards the eye in the wall, the Shushu harrumphing softly in response.

Alys rose her hands a little while showing a small apologetic smile after she had shook Kerubim's paw in greeting, wishing to correct the misunderstanding about being a customer but Joris was quicker," she's with me, Keke… I unfortunately have to return to the palace. I would appreciate it if you could look after the lady Alys while I am gone." His eyes peered over his fingers once more, pinned upon the Ecaflip which looked at him with bewilderment, either about the sudden task which was laid upon him or the fact that Joris had brought someone with him.

"With you…?" he asked, blinking rapidly with his eyes before a smile crept onto his snout," ahh, but of course, it will be a pleasure. How long will you be gone for, Joris?" He folded his hands behind his back while his fluffy tail swayed a little, his ears perked up in interest as he smiled to Joris. It has been a while they had a visitor.

Joris rose to a standing, placing his gloved hands down upon the top of the table as he thoughtfully answered," it may be till morning. I am not certain… Alys." He turned his head to be able to look at her past the edge of his hood," I am sorry for leaving you like this, but I assure you that you are in good hands. I will try and help you understand your visions when I get the chance. In the mean time, try and make yourself at home… I'll return as soon as possible."

Alys nodded slowly as she watched Joris walk around the table, seeing him beckon for Kerubim to come with him. The ivory furred Ecaflip was kept in the dark with his wonders but he didn't seem to worry all too much; answers would come soon enough and he was too old to worry about small things. He hopped down the steps of the stairs he had climbed mere moments ago, following after Joris to indulge him on the request to join him downstairs. Alys wasn't sure what to say or do as she sat there, feeling a little lost as she watched the two disappear from view while her eyes somewhat squinted as she asked herself softly," Jojo…?"


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

**Chapter 6**

**Trust**

Alys stared down upon her hands as she listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen, feeling a little uncomfortable as she was watched by a large eye in the wall. The Ecaflip which went by the name Kerubim had come back upstairs shortly after Joris had taken his leave and had offered to prepare the Eliatrope a warm beverage. She had declined at first, not wishing to burden anyone to play host for her but he insisted and had gone to prepare her something no matter her objections. It had been awkward at best since the master had left.

"Indulge me," Kerubim's voice sounded from the kitchen after a period of uncomfortable silence, causing both Eliatrope and Shushu to look towards the open doorway," how did you and Jojo-uhh Joris meet?" Some more rummaging could be heard while Alys and Luis looked towards another, one awaiting an answer, the other trying to form one. She rubbed the back of her hand thoughtfully, not certain if she should mention that it was Joris who met her first by watching over her while she was unconscious. That was might be a little too strange without any context.

"We met in Sadida around six months ago," she said, raising her voice a little so the Ecaflip could hear her in the kitchen, recalling the moment she first saw him on the balcony after she had awoken and was drawn towards the sunlight. She didn't think or dared to imagine she would come this far.

"Ahh, so you are the reason he was gone for weeks?"

Alys's whole body jerked in sudden surprise, feeling her cheeks flush after hearing the question and she hunched a little as as she said with a much softer voice," not exactly…" She may have been a reason but there were plenty of others, like the Eliacube, the return of the Eliatrope people and the reveal of a traitor. She was but a small part of it, or so she thought. She could hear Luis snicker, having a good view of her struggle against a blush and she huffed, quickly adding to try and save face," it was all political."

She looked up as the old feline appeared in the doorway, holding a small tray with two cups and a small bowl while carrying a grin. "Not to worry, I am merely teasing," Kerubim laughed heartily, setting the tray down upon the table before placing a cup with steaming tea before Alys," Joris doesn't speak much about what he does. Hardly spends time at home either… He is always busy, always elsewhere to help those in need. He can't hide the letters he receives though, not when they are delivered here." He knowingly winked at Alys before he took a seat upon the cushion at the head of the table, smiling towards the Eliatrope.

Alys timidly ran her fingers through her hair, the wink and the truth about the letters causing her to chuckle softly. He may be old, but one couldn't fool him so easily from what she could tell. She lightly wrapped her hands around the hot cup while looking around the lounge from where she sat, asking," Joris truly lives here?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact he was raised here," Kerubim nodded, his answer causing Alys to frown. She may not know much about Joris but there was one thing she had learned about him and that was that he was much older than he appeared to be. If Joris had lived for so long, what did that make the Ecaflip? "I used to tell him stories to prepare him for adventure... yet I never thought he would turn out as he did. Almost like how I was in my youth." He sounded proud, if not a little melancholic yet there was a strange look in his eyes as he dug through his memories. There was more to what he was musing about but Alys couldn't lay her finger on what it was.

"Like you? Hardly."

Kerubim's tail poofed up a little along with the fur on the back of his neck while his head almost snapped fully around to glare at the eye in the wall behind him, growling towards him with a sudden frustration after Luis had snobbed a single word his way," you wretched demon... I have been many things! Many! You know this! Adventurer, messenger, lawyer, guard, pirate, treasure hunter, champion, matchmaker, casanova, explorer! You name it and I have dabbled in it!"

"Dabbled, yes… You hardly stuck with anything such as Lo-"

"And what of you, my dear? What is it you do?" Kerubim suddenly asked, abruptly changing the subject and interrupting Luis from finishing his sentence. He smiled to Alys, his fur settled and the anger gone as if he did not just have a fit while seeing her look in between him and Luis with large eyes of doubt. Luis could be heard grumbling, not finding it worth it to try and repeat himself and so kept silent. Their history of disagreements and annoyances was a long one.

"I... am an ambassador," she said, sounding a little hesitant before she finally managed to crack a small smile as the bickering between Kerubim and Luis seemed to have stopped. She stroked the warm surface of the cup with the tip of her fingers, not certain what else to add. She had been thrown into the lap of this Ecaflip and both were trying to get a good feel each other to see where they stood and how they would get along. She wasn't certain how much she could share with the old cat but if Joris left her in his care, it meant she could trust him.

"Really now? That might explain why you are with Joris. Who do you represent?" Kerubim asked as he looked her over, his eyes resting for a moment upon the stitched appendages which were sewn to the veil she wore, hiding her Wakfu wings from the world," Osamodas…? No." He shook his head after his eyes had glided to behind Alys, the lack of a tail changing his mind. "Surely not a Grambo," he muttered, stroking the fur on his round chin.

"Eliatrope," Alys said as she smiled, amused by the guesses made. They were all very far from the truth but they were good attempts.

Kerubim nodded, a little lost in thought," ahh of course, Elia-what?!" His ears folded back while his eyes had grown as large as two platters, staring at Alys in disbelieve after he had reeled back a little in utter devastating surprise. Even Luis seemed intrigued by the reveal. "Eliatrope? But, but… but they are thought to be extinct. Gone. How…?" His ears perked back up as he tried to make sense of it before he forced a chuckle from himself," you are pulling my tail, my dear. The Eliatrope can't possibly-"

His voice trailed off as Alys placed her elbows on the top of the table and turned the palms of her hands upwards, the glow of Wakfu seen under her skin before a small rift tore open. A small zaap formed above Alys' hands before it moved, guided by her fingers as she turned it upright to show it to Kerubim. He sat perplexed, his mouth hanging open while strange noises could be heard coming from him, any attempt to speak lost to him. She smiled somewhat as she took in his reaction before opening another zaap of similar size right next to the old Ecaflip, saying as she motioned with a nod towards him," it is safe."

She saw him hesitate as he eyed the zaap which slowly spun around its axle next to him, casting an uncertain glance back to Alys. She gave him an encouraging nod, her hands held up to keep the two small portals open. He rubbed his paws, fidgeting a little before he rose one to carefully and slowly stick it through the opening of the zaap, one eye closed in the fear of losing an arm while the other watched his paw disappear. As his paw appeared sticking out from the other zaap which hovered over the table he let out a breathless gasp, an exclaim of surprise. He wiggled with his fingers, waving at himself while the doubtful expression brightened up and became excited. "By the nine tails of Ecaflip, would you look at that!" he laughed, withdrawing his arm from the zaap to then stick it back through while flexing his fingers," this is remarkable. Incredible! I never seen anything like this before." He kept it going for a little while longer, pawing at the zaap like a bow meow with a cat toy until he sat back down with a heavy chuckle and caught his breath," my dear, this is truly something I did not expect to see, ever, and I have seen quite a few things in my life you wouldn't be able to believe. To think you are an Eliatrope… it really is an honor."

Relieved her decision to prove herself rather than try and explain with words had worked, Alys spoke as she dismissed the two zaaps with a flick of her wrists once Kerubim kept his arm to himself," thank you, mister Crepin. It is true that the Eliatrope disappeared long ago, but we are on the verge of returning. It will take many years for it to become possible, so much still needs to be done… One of the reasons master Joris was forced to extend his stay in Sadida was because of this revelation, about my people wishing to return." Her smile died off as the memories of Qilby and the Eliacube surfaced in her head, causing her to close her eyes and sigh remorsefully. "I hope to amend the things which had gone wrong then…"

Kerubim reached over to give Alys a little pat on the top of her leg, smiling at her before saying," as long as you try, no? Just know you are never alone, so chin up." He grabbed for his cup to have a sip from the warm milk he had made himself before he shifted a little to turn towards the Eliatrope, a light frown upon his round face. "Joris was hurt when he returned from Sadida… and believe me, it was one of the rarer moments in my life that I have seen him wounded. Whatever happened in the Sadida kingdom was of great importance, I am fully aware of that but he assured me that it was over and left it at that." He sounded worried, his honest words and the concern he expressed as he thought about the day Joris returned home causing Alys to grimace with guilt," I sometimes wonder if he says such things to make us feel better. I am not that young anymore, heh…"

Alys pressed her lips together as she felt the guilt clawing at her conscience. With the knowledge that Kerubim had raised Joris so many years ago. It was hard not to think she had almost robbed a father figure from someone dear to them all because she couldn't defend herself… it was an unbearable thought. "I owe much to Joris, mister Crepin," she said, her voice almost a whisper while she peered at the tea in the cup standing before her," he taught me so many things during the time we spent together. He was always watching over me, even when his focus was elsewhere and when times turned dark he was at my side. But one time he… he came to my defense and-" Her voice trailed off, her eyes averting from the Ecaflip as she recalled the moment where the small master had been struck down with a single blow when he jumped into the fray to try and free her from the traitor Qilby, the Eliacube an unstoppable force. It could have ended so much worse… so much worse. "I thought he was dead," she said, slowly shaking her head," no words can express how sorry I am for having put Joris in such a position. I am just glad, so very glad that he survived and recovered. He is so selfless…"

"Alys…" The saying of her name had her finally look to Kerubim, seeing him gently smile at her before he reached out to take her hand and hold it between his paws," you're right… he is selfless, but what ever he does, no matter if it seems foolish, he does out of consideration for what is good. If he came to your aid, he did it because he believed it was the right thing to do. He may be small," he chuckled heartily," but he has a heart which could be as big as this very world. Injustice is something he can not live with… you two have grown close, I can tell and it pleases me to know that the care between the two of you is mutual. He is in good hands… as are you."

The guilt Alys felt had begun to ebb away as she heard Kerubim speak proudly of Joris, thinking of Alibert and how he worried yet believed in his children, no matter they weren't his. The love the Disciples of Twelve held for each other was remarkable and inspirational. This was what she wanted for all those children who were waiting for a new home, the legacy she wanted to build for Yugo once he would be ready to become king.

"Now drink your tea before it becomes cold," Kerubim smirked, patting the hand he held before releasing it and seating himself back down upon the comfy cushion," if you like, I could share some stories while we wait for Joris to come back and perhaps you could share some of your own? I may be old and not up for adventures anymore, but I got plenty talk about. Believe it or not, everything I sell downstairs has a story tied to it. Maybe something catches your fancy?"

Alys nodded after she had taken an obedient sip from the lukewarm tea, smiling to the old Ecaflip as she held the cup delicately in her hands," I would like that." It had been a long day. Just listening to Kerubim talking would be pleasant way to spend the evening.

* * *

><p>The sun had sets hours ago, the night sky clear over the coastal city. The lit lanterns lined in the streets and hanging from porches and archways gave enough light for anyone which made their way through the city at the late hour, only a few people still out and about. The bell hanging above the doorway jingled softly as the door opened and fell shut soon after, locking into place. The master of Bonta let his eyes adjust to the dark before he focused his gaze upon the glow which shone down from the top of the stairs, leading into the living space of the bazaar. He made his way slowly towards it, listening intently as he climbed the steps till he could see the familiar outline of the old Ecaflip past the edge of the armchair which stood as a centerpiece in the livingroom. Kerubim was reading a book in peace, appearing to be by himself. One of his pointy ears turned towards Joris as he walked further into the room with the many bookcases yet the feline didn't move other than to turn a page.<p>

"Welcome back, Papa. How did it go?"

"It went as it always does when Brakmar is involved…" Joris said with a tired sounding tone in his voice, his eyes scanning the room as he made his way over towards Kerubim while loosening the fur mantle he wore," where is she?"

"In the lounge. She dozed off halfway through one of my stories," Kerubim said while not taking his eyes off what he was reading, the large book resting in his lap," don't worry, Luis has been looking over her."

Joris nodded somewhat before he turned his attention towards the door which lead to a backroom of the house. "Luis." The surface of the wooden door began to bubble when Joris called out for the Shushu, a blinking eye forming in the wood before it focused on the hooded figure which stood by the large arm chair Kerubim was seated in. "How is she?" Joris stepped closer towards Luis as he heard the Shushu hum thoughtfully, waiting patiently for any kind of report he could give him.

Luis continued to sound thoughtful as he spoke, looking up towards the stairs which lead towards the second floor," she has been soundly asleep but she began stirring a little while ago." He had heard Alys speak of the nightmares she had; it was an easy guess to make they were bothering her once more.

"Thank you," Joris said with a small incline of his head before he began making his way up the stairs, moving swiftly and quietly while leaving Kerubim to his book. He slowed in his climb as he reached the top of the stairs, looking towards the coffee table where he found Alys asleep, her head resting on top of her arms which laid crossed upon the table. A blanket had been cast over her shoulders, probably an attempt by Kerubim to not disturb her and let her rest. As he looked more closely he could see her fingers move, twitching along with her closed eyes and eyebrows. She was silent, not making a sound while her body was reacting to whatever she was dreaming about. He breathed a sigh of relief before he turned around to make his way back down, not wishing to wake her; she had a long day with leaving home and wander into an unknown city, only to chase after a stranger for who knew how long. It was no surprise that she was tired, especially with knowing how frail she had been months ago. A sudden gasp had him stop in his tracks and he glanced back over his shoulder to where Alys was resting, seeing her look bewildered with her eyes wide open, a hint of fright written upon her face. He watched to observe her, to see if she had woken up or if she would fall back to sleep almost instantly but the moment her blue eyes turned to him and her eyebrows furrowed, he knew her to be awake.

She blinked slowly as she sat up, peering back over her shoulder as she felt something slip down her back while she tried to puzzle together where she was. She rose a brow as she noticed the blanket, quickly grasping for it to prevent it from falling upon the rug before she looked back to Joris, realizing he was there. "Joris," she said softly, seeming surprised to see him before the look in her eyes betrayed she finally understood what had happened and where she was," I must have dozed off…"

"So you did," Joris smirked, lingering on the stairs," I didn't mean to wake you."

Alys shook her head, a little slow and jarring as she ran a hand along her cheek and brushed some of her hair aside, still waking from the slumber she had accidentally rolled into while her host had kept her company," you didn't… it was just a dream."

"The nightmares?"

She nodded a little solemn while taking the blanket away from around her shoulders, suddenly freezing in her movements with her arms held up while grasping for the edge of the blanket. Her eyes were cast down to her lap as she found something peculiar laying in it, a pink ball which radiated warmth. She blinked, staring down upon it until she could see it move, tiny stumpy legs stretching before they wiggled and the ball began to whine softly. "Joris…" she said, sounding on the verge of panicking as she wasn't certain what exactly had made its way onto her lap; it was like a naked Tofu but with six legs and no beak or wings. She kept the blanket raised as Joris came closer to inspect what had startled the Eliatrope, seeing his eyes squint in the dark of his hood as he smiled.

"I already wondered where she was," he said, lowering himself down on the cushion next to Alys while he looked down towards her lap," it is our pet flea Pupuce. She guards the store, when not napping."

"Pupuce?" Alys asked before she looked back down upon the flea. It was almost the size of her hand, a little larger than that. It was wriggling a little, still asleep but whining softly as if it was craving for something. After a moment of thought she lowered the blanket a little before pulling at it to bring it around, laying a part of it over the flea to tuck it in. The whining seized as warmth and comfort returned, causing the six-legged creature to continue its slumber in peace. "Peculiar choice for a pet. Cute, but peculiar," she said as she looked to Joris, seeing him shrug lightly.

"She is part of the family," he said as he fully undid his mantle and laid it upon the table, rolling with his shoulders as if he had taken a large weight off them," as peculiar as it may seem."

Alys smiled. It was indeed a strange family if one were to consider it consisted out of Joris, an old Ecaflip which was presumably hundreds of years old, a Shushu which possessed a house and an oversized flea which believed to be a watchdog, but then her own family was not much different; they had their rightful place in the peculiar department with consisting out of Enutrof, dragons and Eliatrope. She looked him over, seeing him lean on the table while tugging a little at the collar of his coat. "Is everything alright?" she asked as she observed him, not having seen him undo his mantle and give off an air of exhaustion before. Was it because he was home, a place where he could unwind and lower his guard?

He nodded, if not a little slowly and shifted a little upon the cushion to pull a leg up, saying," I am still not certain what Brakmar's intentions are with coming to Bonta. The King and the Prince discuss much but it doesn't seem to lead anywhere; the Prince keeps going in circles, dodges questions and avoids subjects… Tomorrow evening there will be a masquerade at the palace in honor of the Prince's visit which will keep me fairly occupied, courtesy of the King and the royal court. Hopefully something comes to light then. But enough about Brakmar…" He began to undo his gloves while peering at Alys from the corner of his eyes," tell me about your nightmares."

Her nightmares. She had spoken about them several times by now; to Phaeris, to Yugo and Adamaï and even Alibert. Her sole reason for coming to Bonta was in the hopes Joris would have a grasp on what the meaning was behind her nightmares but she felt reluctant now that it was finally time to inform him about the matter. Had she not burdened him enough with being here while he had Brakmar to deal with? She sighed through her nose, shaking her head somewhat as she found herself making up excuses. She should know better by now. "I really began believing they were just that; nightmares caused by my mind playing some sick joke on me because I am still not as whole as I wish to be," she said," but after I saw that mask in the crowd, I knew it was more than just terrors in the night. I had seen that very same mask, the very same symbols and eyes in my dreams." She saw she had Joris' full attention after he had laid his gloves aside and let an arm rest over his knee, to other allowing him to lean upon the table while he sat facing towards her. "The dream always starts with darkness which eventually gets penetrated by a pair of eyes. Steel colored eyes which hold no emotion. More eyes will appear but they are insignificant compared to the first pair of eyes… Eventually the grey eyes begin to cry, blood I presume, shaping these strange red markings. They were the exact same as the markings on the mask that man wore. I couldn't believe it when I saw it…"

"Was there anything else about him?"

Alys nodded," there was… it had nothing to do with the dream, I don't think so at least but he was emitting a strange sensation which had me feel drawn to him. It was how I found him and what allowed me to keep track of him whenever he had managed to give me the slip. The feeling disappeared after he paralyzed me and got away… I haven't felt it since." She rubbed her forehead, still bothered by losing the first clue to deciphering her dream. She was so very close… "All he had was the mask and his eyes which were visually connected with what I seen in my nightmares. The rest has not connection to him… When those red markings form from the eyes' tears, a giant golden hand comes crashing down on me and I am unable to stop it or flee from it as I can not tap into my Wakfu."

"Golden?" Alys nodded as Joris spoke up, the tone in his voice a stronger volume than before, as if he had made a sudden realisation. His eyes averted from her for a moment, brooding in silence before asking," true gold or a hand painted gold?"

"True gold. Before it appears from the dark, I can hear it creak like when one bends metal and I can see my own reflection in it before… well, before it brings itself down onto me and has me plummet into the depths of darkness."

Joris shook his head before he sat up a little and leaned over towards Alys, saying while he glared intensely at her from under the rim of his hood and grabbed for her arms, his whole demeanor serious," think Alys… recall the Council of Twelve. The kings, the queens, the princes, the stewards and the masters which were present. Who of them had a golden scepter shaped like a hand? You know this." He could see her remember and make the connection, the look of dismay which began to form upon her face telling him she was thinking of the exact same thing as he was. He had seen that scepter for several days now, it was fresh on his mind.

"Brakmar…" Alys said almost breathless and rose a hand to wrap her fingers lightly around her throat as she felt her heart sink and her stomach turn. It couldn't possible be that which the golden hand meant; it spelled disaster if it were true. What could it possibly mean? "I-I don't understand," she stammered, trying to get her thoughts back in order," the mask, now Brakmar… if it truly means Brakmar or the prince. Maybe it speaks of Enutrof in some shape or form." She was grasping at straws, not wishing to believe the golden hand had a connection to Brakmar; it scared her too much to accept or even consider.

"Maybe," Joris said, holding Alys by her arms as he kept his eyes on her," but we will find out. Tomorrow night you will come with me to the palace. It is a great risk but it is our only chance to get you close to the Brakmarian prince."

"No," she shook her head and leaned back and away from Joris, raising her hands in objection to his preposterous sounding plan," Joris no, it is too risky. Who knows what he'll do if he sees me. You know he is against the Eliatrope… he nearly declared war upon my people, upon the children. And by the Goddess, I will not put your city and treaty in jeopardy along with it because I seen a golden hand in a dream. It is too stupendous."

"That is why you will go in disguise," the small master said," the masquerade will be the perfect cover. You won't need to speak with him or any of his entourage and you don't have to mingle, but you'll have the freedom to investigate and also me to keep an eye on things. As long as you keep your distance, you will be safe. The discovery of the masked convict tells us that following your visions is important; you have the chance to take the next step and so you should take it. Remember Alys, you are in Bonta… you are surrounded by allies. No matter the outcome, you are not alone. You have to trust me like you did in Sadida."

She trusted him, she truly did but she questioned the plan. To find out if the golden hand from her dream truly was connected with the Prince she would need to come face to face with him, even if there was a distance in between them. Was she ready to see that white painted mug of the prince again? She didn't fear him but she feared what he could do against her people if she were to accidentally cross him. Their last meetings hadn't exactly ended well… "I trust you," she whispered and laid a hand across his to give it a light squeeze, seeing him nod from the corner of her eyes before his small dark skinned hands reluctantly slipped away from her.

"We will find you something to wear tomorrow. There could be something in the storage for you… Kerubim will know where to look if so," he said as he sat himself back down, trying to form a plan in the back of his head," do your nightmares reveal anything more?"

"Several things," the Eliatrope answered, still distracted by the unsettling worry of what may happen tomorrow," I…" She tried to recall, pushing through the haze which had been brought into her mind," I land in a river of blood after falling through the darkness, having a hole in my chest. It hurts, like psychically hurts. It feels so very real and whenever I wake it feels sore for a while."

"Your wound…?"

Alys rose a brow before she touched the lightly scarred spot upon her chest, hidden underneath the scarf she wore around her head. The royal Eniripsa had tried the best she could to mend her after she had been wounded by Qilby, but it was time which would eventually fade the scar. She shook her head as she dismissed the possibility," it feels more like something is missing, or taken from me. It feels like a void. I considered it being my lost memories but I didn't think it would cause me so much pain. The pain makes me believe it is something else but… with no memories, I can't figure it out. I think the end of the nightmare has something to do with it… The hole in my chest begins to hurt more when I am forced to face a skeletal dragon. I am shackled down by heavy chains on a pile of bones and skulls, I am not allowed to get away. The dragon…"

Joris tilted his head somewhat as the Eliatrope seemed to hesitate, softly urging her on," go on…"

"You can feel the hatred and despair festered in every bone. It hates me so much… It speaks to me, tells me I am weak, that I can not protect the suffering and the forgotten. That I should return to dust… It hurts so much." She clutched for the front of the scarf which laid over her chest, swallowing as she felt her throat tightening with the fright the ending of the nightmare brought her. "And then a Dofus appears, as if it were the very heart of the dragon. It wants me to take it from its rib case but the moment I try reaching for it, it… it…" A trembling breath escaped her. It still wasn't easy to speak of it out loud," it breaks along with me and the dragon; we crumble apart. It is then I wake up…"

A silence fell in the lounge, the Eliatrope trying not to succumb to the pain and sadness the recalling of her nightmares put her through while the small master pondered about what he had been told. "Do you know the color of the Dofus by any chance?" he asked after a little while of laying out the mental puzzle pieces before him.

"No… it glows too bright for me to see. It could be white or yellow. It could be grey… the glow is too intense."

"The way you fall apart along with the dragon and the Dofus tells me that you are connected," Joris said thoughtfully, still picking through his thoughts before asking," do you perhaps know where your Dofus is? You do not have to tell me its location, just that you are aware of it."

She sighed, her shoulders dropping in defeat," I don't. Baltazar told me that my Dofus is not as powerful as the original ones because I am a second generation of Eliatropes. It will be difficult to track… or sense. It doesn't help that I can not remember my dragon brother either. It is out of my reach…" She brought her hands upwards as she straightened up, pushing them underneath the scarf and into her thick hair as she held back on a sigh, trying not to give in into the despair which was brewing within her. It did feel hopeless when it was all summed up… at least she had found two clues on the first day of her quest; she was extremely lucky on that part.

"It won't be out of your reach forever, Alys," Joris said in an attempt to comfort her, seeing how talking in depth about her nightmares had made her upset. He had a certain knowledge about Dofus but he had to admit to himself that the Eliatrope Dofus were a mystery to him. It was inevitable that Alys would return to her Dofus one day and rejoin with her brother and while he wishes for her to find that peace of mind eventually, he also hoped that it will be a long time from now. She still had a long life to live… "Let us focus on the first part of your dream before we try to decipher the rest. Tomorrow we'll have a closer look at what the golden hand means, if it is truly tied to Brakmar. Are you tired?"

Alys nodded after she had drawn her hands free from her hair and rested them on top of the sleeping Pupuce, petting the flea as it laid huddled in her lap," I am, yes." Tired and nervous. She would try not to worry too much about the next day, having to trust the small master but she had a feeling sleep wouldn't be easy to come by this night. The day had drained her however; she needed to rest.

Joris pushed himself up to a standing after she gave her answer, leaving his mantle and gloves upon the table while he held a hand out to Alys, his other arm held behind his back," allow me to show you where you will sleep tonight." Back to his good manners, he set a step back as the Eliatrope took his hand and carefully lifted Pupuce from her lap to lay the bundled up flea on the rug, letting it continue to sleep there before shuffling to her feet. Joris made his way to the narrow staircase in the back of the lounge, climbing a few steps before turning around to hold his hand out once more to offer the Eliatrope his assistance. It was a little cramped for one as tall as Alys but she didn't seem bothered by it as she made her way up the stairs which lead to the top floor of the store; the attic. It was one open space, lit by the three round windows which let in the light coming from outside. The shelves which ran along the walls were stacked with more items which didn't fit in the storage or were too personal to sell. "I share this space with Kerubim… or, he shares it with me," Joris said as he walked further in, looking towards one of the windows to peer outside," since I am on the road so much, there is no need for us having a separate rooms." He pointed upwards to another levitated platform which was connected to the round window all the way in the back of the attic, a wooden pole with matching steps the only way to get on top of it," when I do spend the night here, I usually sleep up there."

A chuckle coming from Alys had him frown a little, looking at her as she came closer. "I am sorry… After all this time we spent together, I never imagined you slept like anyone else," she said apologetically as she caught his inquisitive gaze, a hand held before her mouth to hide her amused smile.

"I do, just… not as much," he said while tilting his head from side to side as if he were somewhat embarrassed or reluctant to speak of it. The air of mystery he was known to have had given many people several misconceptions about him; only a few knew him well enough to know the truth and he was content with that he could count the amount of people on a single hand. "Never the less," he continued after a soft clearing of his throat and began to make his way up the pole," you will be able to rest up here for the night. I will discuss the plan for tomorrow with Kerubim and attend to any preparations." He turned to Alys when she made the attempt to get on the platform, soon joined by her while she eyed the many cushions and pillows which laid like a pile close by the window upon a low bed. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Joris… but where will you sleep?" she asked, making the assumption that the soft pile was the bed offered. She saw him shrug as he looked around the dark attic, the shine in his eyes and the tip of his nose the only hints of his face in the darkness of the hood he always wore.

"I still have much to do so sleep will be very little to none. Don't worry though," he said with a small nod before he walked back to the pole, laying a hand upon one of the wooden steps attached to it," you should get some rest, Alys. You'll need your strength if you are to face Brakmar tomorrow... We'll see each other again in the morning. Call on me if you need anything." He swiftly made his way down, leaving Alys to herself in the back of the attic. He had much to discuss with the Ecaflip and not just about the masquerade.

Alys leaned onto the round window sill to look outside after she was left alone, seeing the street the bazaar was connected to along with all the other shops. Over the rooftops she could see the bridges and rail tracks running over and through the city, the harbour out of sight though the shimmer of the ocean waves could be seen at the far horizon. Yugo and Adamaï would have loved to be here… For a moment she wondered what they were doing, if they were already asleep by now. They should be, it was already late. She peered over towards the pile of pillows and cushions, recalling Alibert's voice whenever he would urge for the boys to head for bed; she needed to sleep too. After taking off her shoes as she stepped over towards the pillows of various shapes and sizes, she allowed herself to flop into the softness, feeling herself sink away until the pillows settled under her weight. Her eyes remained on the window as she tugged her long sleeve-like gloves off and undid her belt, laying it all upon the floor before making herself comfortable. Everything smelled different and the sounds she heard were unfamiliar to her, but she was safe. Her thoughts kept flickering from those she left behind in Emelka to the happenings of this very day until sleep overtook her, the nightmares staying at bay to grant her some respite after such an eventful day.


	7. Chapter 7: Masks

**Chapter 7**

**Masks**

The day had been spent within the storage of Kerub's bazaar. Rummaging and looking through all the stored items, Kerubim had been looking for several pieces which could be worn by the Eliatrope, distracted by memories and sharing the stories of several items which had passed through his paws during the search. Master Joris had been absent since the late morning, his presence required at the palace. He had conjured up a plan during the night and had laid it out in detail before he took his leave. The plan had been simple; find Alys a disguise and have her zaap along the outer edge of the city towards the palace under the cover of darkness. She was to meet Joris in the palace gardens where he would assure safe entry into the palace though once she was past the walls she should be fine on her own.

The sun had set a little while ago, the horizon emitting a faint orange glow while the rest of the sky was dark and speckled with stars. Music could be heard along with the murmur of voices coming from the palace which laid at the coastal edge of the city, the festivities in honor of Brakmar's presence in the city already ongoing. The small master of Bonta stood in the shadows as he waited close to one of the pillars which stood upon the large balcony, standing completely still while he listened and kept his eyes on the impressive gardens which spread out before him. A flicker of light along the high walls surrounding the palace alerted him, his eyes narrowing as he searched the dark for the one he was supposed to meet. He didn't even flinch as a zaap opened next to him and lit up the shadowy corner, watching someone step through before darkness returned as the zaap closed itself. He tilted his head up to look at the woman dressed in black next to him, seeing her look around to take in the surroundings while stroking her hands along her dress to see if all was still in order after traveling across city by the use of portals. "Glad you made it."

Alys brought her hands up to tug at the hood she wore, her red painted lips showing a small smile as she looked at Joris while saying with a hushed voice," sorry if I am late..." She flexed her fingers as she slipped on a pair of long black gloves to cover her bare arms and hands, not having been able to conjure any zaaps if she had worn them on her way to the palace.

Joris shook his head in silent answer as he looked her over; that which she wore should suffice with hiding her identity from anyone who had met her before… which were but two people. As long as the prince of Brakmar and his general were occupied by the ongoing feast, they shouldn't figure out an Eliatrope was in their presence. "I see Kerubim found you something." He recognized the bow meow mask Alys wore across her eyes and nose, one of the items Kerubim had gotten into his possession during his adventures when he was still young. Story was that a spirit of a bow meow familiar lived within the mask, granting the witch it belonged to its feline prowess and night vision whenever she were to wear it. It was but a fabricated story to entertain and charm a young Joris, the mask as innocent as any other. At least it found some use instead of laying in the back of the storage to collect dust.

"It is a bit cramped…" Alys whispered as she gave the front of the hood another tug, speaking more of the small space her Wakfu wings were kept in rather than the bodice which was tied tightly around her waist or the black dress which hugged her curves. The hood had small cat-like ears to accentuate the mask, definitely smaller than what Alys would usually wear.

"It looks good on you," Joris said before he turned around to look towards the open doors to see if the coast was clear and nobody had wandered out onto the balcony," though forgive me for saying this, but blue suits you better than black." The compliments didn't go by unnoticed but there were more important matters at hand such as infiltrating the masquerade. He took a small step back as he concluded the balcony was clear from anyone but him and Alys and turned his attention back to her," remember what we discussed… as long as you try and stay in the background, you should remain undetected. The throne room is large, you'll have the space to move and investigate freely. I'll be nearby if you need me but we can't be seen talking together; it would only rise suspicion." He straightened his back and nodded towards the open doors, saying quietly," go in when you feel ready. I will enter the throne room from somewhere else."

Alys leaned forward to look past the pillar she was hiding behind towards the several doors which stood wide open, hearing the sounds of the so called party in honor of Brakmar. It sounded like there were many people present, as expected. She smiled down to the small master, whispering to him as she stepped out of the shadows," thank you, Joris."

He nodded as he accepted her gratitude before he dashed over towards the balustrade of the balcony and jumped over it to not linger and set the plan in motion, landing further down below. He would keep an eye on the situation while staying close to his King's side but it was all up to Alys to figure out the meaning of the golden hand from her dream. Allowing her to be close to the prince of Brakmar was already a large risk to take, especially on Bontarian soil… this better work.

After Joris had taken his leave and left Alys by herself on the balcony, she adjusted the mask she wore before stepping over towards the very first open doorway to peer inside. What she saw was a large gathering of people, the largest she had seen in one single space. No group of people could beat a thousand children, but this was different; it felt stuffy and crowded, no matter the size of the throne room. She made her way in after a moment of observing, moving around masked people which were engaged in different kind of conversations. It was hard to tell who was who or what deity they worshipped but she wouldn't know anyone other than Joris, the Brakmarian prince and his general; there was no point in figuring out other people's backgrounds and allegiance. Her eyes sought for a sign of the prince as she stayed in the back of the throne room, quietly apologizing whenever she would squeeze herself past a small cluster of people. It really was crowded but she could see the thick fur collar and the ridiculous looking crown she had seen before, causing her to stay close to another pillar which supported to high ceiling. Her eyes narrowed somewhat as she looked towards the Prince seated in a large chair next to the throne of the Bontarian king, easily recognizable no matter the mask he wore. The golden scepter was a familiar sight, one which had been accusingly pointed and jabbed her way several times before.

Her chest heaved as Alys took a deep breath, the sight of the golden hand with its held up index and pinkie finger bringing forth memories she didn't wish to witness or be reminded of. She could hear the shattering of glass and a deafening scream in the back of her head, fragments of her nightmares shimmering through the memories which wished to surface. The prince was speaking to his general, the large appearance with his thick black lips wearing a similar mask as his liege. His many medals pinned to his robes gave him away though she would recognize the man anywhere. They seemed to be either gloating or mocking several people in the crowd while on the other side the King of Bonta was conversing with some of his loyal followers which had gathered by the throne, seeming to be in a more fairer mood. One could tell there was a tension between the two different royalties but so far there were no hostilities. The Eliatrope tore her eyes away from the scepter and turned around to not be found staring, not certain where to take it from there. The sight of the golden hand did bring a feeling of dread but was it because of the nightly vision or because of the relationship she had with Brakmar?

The Eliatrope pondered for a moment as the music continued to play, lost in thought until she could feel something tugging at her conscience. It was weak but she could feel it emitting from somewhere outside of the throne room. Unable to tell what it was, she glanced back towards the prince and his general with a faint suspicion, seeing someone had stepped up next to the prince and was whispering in his ear. The partially hidden face of the Prince seemed to brighten up, a grin revealing his yellowed teeth as he waved the man clad in dark armor away and leaned over towards his general, speaking quietly to him. Alys took a step to the side to hide herself behind the pillar as the general rose to a standing and took his leave along with two of the Brakmarian guards which had stood behind him and the Prince, making their way out of the throne room. Were they heading for what she was sensing? It seemed like it… She hesitated to follow, the urge to go after the general strong but there was a doubt which kept her in place. To follow him was a greater risk than she was already taking by being present in the throne room, but the feeling she was picking up on was already so very weak. She had no choice; she had to tail him.

The Eliatrope bit on her red colored lip as she made the drastic decision and stepped around the pillar to seek for a way to pursue after the Brakmarian general until a black and ivory appearance stopped her in her tracks. The figure had doomed up before her as if he came out of nowhere, having taking a single step and a gracious turn to block her path, whether it was intentional or not. She gazed up towards the masked face with large eyes of startle, noting a fanged grin which was sharp white against the black fur. It was an Ecaflip from what she could tell and a tall one at that compared to Kerubim… Alys took a small step back, about to excuse herself to go around him and not lose track of the general until the large black furred feline bent forward and brought his masked snout closer to her.

"I don't recall seeing you before," he said as he reached out to take one of Alys' gloved hands into his claws, tightening his grip around her fingers as he felt her make the attempt to polite retract her hand. He brought her hand up to his snout, sniffing the back of it before his golden eyes focused more intensively on the Eliatrope and the mask she wore," from Brakmar, are we? Or... perhaps somewhere else."

Alys kept her lips tightly sealed, not certain what to say to the stranger while also feeling a little repulsed by him holding her hand as he did. The way he looked at her was like a predator eyeing its prey; she felt uncomfortable in his presence but it seemed he wasn't willing to let her slip away just yet. The chance of figuring out where the general had gone was growing smaller with each passing second. She tried to glance past the Ecaflip to where the Brakmarian and his two bodyguards had gone but they had already left the throne room.

"Not one for chit-chat, hmm?" the Ecaflip asked as he cocked his head a little, his pointy ears perking up to match the sly looking grin he carried. He looked like he was on to something and was toying a little with whatever he was thinking though she had no idea what exactly it could be; she couldn't recall meeting him before. "I am Ush, Ush Galesh… and you are?" It was no request for an introduction; it was a demand judging by the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes.

Ush Galesh… Alys had heard of the name when Joris taught her about Bonta. He was one of the seven nobles which formed the Bontarian Council, supporters and advisors to the King and the city. From what Joris had told her about him she had gathered the Ecaflip to have a reputation for seeking trouble for his own little enjoyments but there was so much more which Joris hadn't shared about Ush. She made another attempt to take her hand back from him and felt a shiver crawl up her spine as his sharp claws hooked in the black fabrics of the glove she wore, interrupting the gentle attempt. Alys stared at the extracted claws before Ush stretched out his fingers to let her go, a quiet snicker escaping him. She swallowed as she didn't waste a second to yank her hand away from him, feeling her throat was dry. He was playing with her, doing his reputation of being a bored but fiendish nobleman justice. "A guest," she finally answered to his question after she collected herself, causing him to laugh.

"Aren't we all, kitten? Though I know for a fact you weren't invited," he said amused and bent forward once more to bring himself close to her while he held his claws behind his back, saying with a lowered voice as his ears folded back and his lips curled up into a grin," not that it is my business. I was about to take my leave from this charade when I couldn't help but notice you. There is something about you… a certain power. It is most intriguing." He purred as he mused, the long whiskers which sprouted from his black snout vibrating before he added as he straightened himself up and removed the mask he wore, revealing his true features to her and anyone around," I am certain you won't bore me when given the chance though it won't be today. We are destined to meet once more, little moumouse, you can trust me on that." He smirked as he brushed past Alys, leaving on a threatening note which filled her with unease. The mask he had undone was carelessly dropped with a clatter upon a tray with drinks as Ush walked past a servant, the poor young man trying to catch the toppling glasses but it was in vain. The glasses shattered as they hit the ground, the drinks spilling upon the marble floors yet the Ecaflip responsible for it didn't seem to care.

Alys knelt down next to the flustered servant to help pick up some of the larger glass shards and lay them on the tray, not hearing him stutter a thank you or paying heed to the glances thrown their way as she looked towards Ush. Bonta wasn't just splendor and justice… it held dark secrets at its core and Ush was proof of it. She blinked as the tall black furred Ecaflip suddenly disappeared, a small bow meow which held its tail proudly high having taken his place. The crowd parted quickly to make way for the black feline, the guards at the doors bowing their heads for it as it passed them to leave the throne room. The Eliatrope huffed at the realisation the Ecaflip was able to shapeshift and looked down upon the glass shards she had collected in the velvet clad palm of her hand, still kneeled next to the servant which was trying to clean up Ush's mess the best he could. What was she doing...? She got distracted. Was it on purpose? Suddenly the dots connected in her head as she questioned her own actions, almost clenching her open hand which held the shards into a fist in frustration... damn that cat. Her eyes narrowed as she couldn't help but feel Ush's forceful meeting with her had been intentional rather than a coincidence and dropped the collected shards upon the tray before she rose to a standing, looking to where the general had walked off to. She could still sense whatever it was no matter faint. It was but a flicker, a tiny voice which was calling for her from somewhere far away; there was still a chance. There had to be.

She rose her skirt a little to make haste, once more making her way through the sea of masks till she reached the tall doors of the throne room through which Ush had taken his leave. She didn't make eye contact with the guards as she walked through and made her way into the grand entry hall of the palace, trying to pinpoint herself on what she had been able to sense. She had lost so much time already… She kept up a decent pace but moved with caution as she ascended the stairway leading to the first floor, eyes and ears open for any sign of trouble. She had no idea where the general could have gone but if her hunch was correct, he had to be in the same direction as what ever she was feeling. She stuck close to the walls, peering into open doorways and corridors to change course or to continue on, hardly coming across a guard. It was fairly quiet, which surprised her a little but she wasn't going to question a stroke of luck when she finally had it; this was in her favor.

Dread began to well up inside of her as the flicker of a feeling she was sensing became more faint the longer she was trying to find a way through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms and the more she tried to go around guards and servants to not cross paths with anyone. Where was it? What was it? Alys clenched her jaws together as she walked down a long dark corridor, feeling desperation gnawing on the back of her neck. She almost didn't notice the echoes of footsteps further down the corridor as she focused too much on trying to remain calm but the moment the familiar red hair and white fur collar came into view, she halted herself and skipped a few steps back to take cover in the hallway she had just emerged from. Alys quickly flung herself around and threw her back against the wall, holding her breath as she listened to the rustling of armor and heavy footsteps while keeping an eye on the corner. She stretched to make herself as flat as possible against the wall as the tall general walked through the corridor she had fled from, seeing he was in the presence of but one guard. She frowned, very certain he had left the throne room with two and kept still till they were out of sight while trying to figure out why exactly one guard was left behind. Was he delayed or stationed elsewhere? She waited for a moment, listening intensively till the sounds of footsteps had ebbed away and all she could hear was her own breathing and the sounds of the masquerade in the throne room. Pushing herself away from the wall to quietly go around the corner and seek out where the general had come from, she moved with caution while keeping an eye out for the missing Brakmarian guard, feeling as tightly wound like spring.

"What are you doing here?"

Alys had to hold back on letting out a startled yelp as she heard the voice next to her just when she rounded the corner, quickly sidestepping to bring some distance in between herself and the one who had suddenly spoken to her. She held up a hand towards him as she looked at him with large eyes, the blue glow of her Wakfu hardly noticeable underneath the black fabric of her glove. "Joris?" She sounded surprised as she gazed down upon the master in the recognizable blue hooded coat and saw him raise his eyebrows and tilt his head as he was still waiting for an answer. "Goddess…" Alys gasped as she clutched for her chest to calm down, her heart racing in her chest," I… I was following the general. How did you find me?"

"When the shattering of glass attracts most of the attention of all present, it isn't difficult to notice someone leaving the throne room. It may have been a small scene, Alys, but it was still a scene," Joris said with a lowered voice, seeing Alys grimace as he had made her aware of the fact that Ush's carelessness had done more than cause a delay," why are you following the general? Did you find something?"

Alys nodded before she looked down the hallway, there where the general had come from and had left one of his guards behind. "I sensed something faint but it has grown weaker since. It almost feels like it is moving... What is down this way?" she asked, staying where she was as she still felt like an intruder in the palace. Ush was right; she wasn't invited, no matter that Joris had allowed her to be present.

"The Prince and his entourage's chambers…" the master answered as he followed her gaze down the hallway, still speaking quietly," it is heavily guarded so it is good I found you before anyone else did. You think the general or the Prince are hiding that which you are sensing?"

"I am not sure…" There was a tone of defeat in her voice, whispering to not attract the attention of any nearby guards while she pressed her fingers against the front of her mask and looked out of the tall window at the end of the hallway with a solemn expression," I can hardly feel it anymore. It is almost like it is no longer inside the palace's premises. Whatever it was, I sensed it shortly before the general took his leave from the throne room. It can't be a coincidence… but I have no proof." She couldn't make any accusations, not without truly knowing; all she had were guesses and those weren't enough. "Has the king noticed anything yet?"

"Not so far though he is suspicious, has been for a while with Brakmar's strange behaviour since their arrival here. To not feed his suspicion, we should return to the throne room before anyone sees us together… or you alone; guests shouldn't be wandering alone through the halls," Joris said and motioned with a hand towards the end of the corridor to show Alys where to go to head back," I will have a look around the guest quarters when things have settled down and the party is over, see if I'll find something out of the ordinary. Can you still sense it?"

"No…" It was gone. Was it the same as what she felt from the masked man? It was too weak to be certain but it was safe to say there was a connection. It did feel like it was on the move, as if she could only sense it if she were nearby it. "The golden hand though," she said as she took a few steps down the hallway before looking back over her shoulder to Joris," it definitely has something to do with Brakmar." She just had to figure out what exactly it was. As she saw Joris nod in acknowledgement, she continued her way down the corridor to not linger any longer now that any lead to the strange sensation was gone, taking the master's guidance to heart. She was growing nervous with all the sneaking about she had to do; she truly wasn't Rogue or Sram material, no matter that she wore black for this evening.

Joris's eyes narrowed as he heard the sound of purring behind him soon after Alys had disappeared from his sight, the purring intensifying as it came closer," she is special." The small master only turned his upper body to glance down to the black bow meow which walked up to him, the golden eyes shining in the gloom of the hallway. "I am liking this game you are playing, Joris," Ush said, the feline's face distorted with an unnatural looking grin as he brushed himself against Joris' legs," I am sure you don't mind if I change the rules a little to accommodate a few more players."

He didn't move as Ush circled around him with his tail held high, the feline appearing to be intrigued and amused by the unexpected turn in events. Joris had anticipated Brakmar picking up on Alys' presence and therefore had acted with utmost caution to prevent it, but he hadn't counted on Ush or anyone else to interfere. Joris knew all too well that there was nothing he could say or do to have the Ecaflip take his interest away from the Eliatrope; he was already neck deep into scheming and he wasn't known to take no for an answer. The Ecaflip was stubborn and powerful, perhaps one of the most powerful beings in Bonta and beyond. But why was Ush interested? What had he figured out that Joris hadn't? "What are you after, Ush?"

"The price. An Ecaflip doesn't play if there is nothing worthy to gain. You are no fool, Joris, we both know that the stakes are fairly high this time around. Why else would you go as far as have someone infiltrate the very home of your beloved king? If only you knew what you have gotten yourself and your little trinket into, you would have taken a much different approach. I am not complaining about your naivety; so far it has been in my favor," the feline smirked and gracefully began to walk away from Joris," I will let you, the lady and Brakmar butt heads for a while longer, see how far it will get you. I'll grant you all some play time to show you I am not all heartless and do pay my debts; your attempt to save my life has not been forgotten, not in the slightest." His ears folded back, the distaste he felt apparent in his voice as he recalled the time Joris had barely saved him from being boiled alive in molten metal. He had repaid his debt then and there by sacrificing himself to save Bonta from being leveled to the ground by a crazed monster, but that he had survived the ordeal and had Joris partially to thank for it was still a bitter reminder to a proud being like Ush. "I'll play my hand when it is time and trust me, Joris… it will be a very good hand. You and your lady better not disappoint me."

Joris looked after the shapeshifted Ecaflip as he walked away, his eyes narrowed to slits in the dark of his hood. If there was one rotten apple in Bonta, it was Ush… He never would have guessed Alys' visions would claim the attention of the Ecaflip, or was it Alys herself which had managed to grab Ush's interest? Had he figured out she was an Eliatrope? Did he even know what they were and what they were capable of? What was the price he was talking about? What could Ush possibly gain from getting involved in what he had affectionately called a game? Joris didn't view it as such; Alys future was depending on her finding the answers to whatever she was chasing after. It was no longer a game, never had been. As long as Ush kept his pawns and cards ready to strike at the right opportunity, Alys would not be safe in Bonta. He had to get her out of the city as soon as possible.

He was swift as he made his way back to the throne room, the urgency of the situation forcing him to act. First matter of business was to remove Alys from the palace's premises, eliminate the risk she would be discovered. If Ush had figured it out, who was to say the Prince of Brakmar hadn't or wouldn't any time soon? The moment he was back in the throne room, he began searching for the familiar bow meow mask and the eared hood, soon finding Alys standing close to the back wall where she kept to herself while having a wary eye on the general which had returned to the Prince's side. She turned her head to look towards Joris as he came her way, beckoning with a hand for her to follow him as he saw her blue eyes on him; it was time to go. As she nodded understandingly, he brushed past her to head for the balcony where they had met up, leading the way through the crowd.

Alys rose the slim skirt of the dress a little to follow after Joris after he had gained her attention, snaking herself past a few people until she was forced to a halt in her swift steps. Someone had grabbed for her from behind, their fingers wrapped firmly and tight around her wrist. She couldn't help but gasp as she looked back to the one who had grabbed her so suddenly, at first believing it was Ush or the general until she took note of the thick leather glove which concealed the hand which held her so tight. Her eyes crawled up the arm until they met a familiar gaze, narrowed into an inquisitive stare of cold steel. Her breath left her as she stood like frozen, gazing upon the red markings which had burned themselves into her mind and had her go on a wild goose chase through the city. Behind her stood the masked convict, looking exactly the same as he did when they first saw each other in the streets of Bonta, the mask with the elongated mouth and crying eyes hidden underneath the cloak he wore.

"May I have this dance?" his muffled voice sounded from behind the mask as she looked perplexed before he pulled at the Eliatrope's arm and forcefully tried to guide her in the opposite direction of where she was trying to go. Alys resisted at first, digging her heels down onto the marble floor while trying to pull her arm free from him but gave up as his grip became painful and refused to loosen. She couldn't make a scene, not without blowing her cover and while she was so very close to leave this place without a single trace. She tore her eyes away from the mask to look for Joris, no longer seeing him or the blue of his coat, the guests of the masquerade obscuring him from her sight. She held her breath as the masked stranger spun her around to face him, keeping a hold on her wrist while grabbing for her side to keep her close. "Scream and you'll regret it," the muffled voice said in warning as he shifted his grip to her hand rather than her wrist, tangling her fingers with his own.

Joris turned his head to see if Alys was still following him from a safe distance as he made his way towards the open doors leading to the balcony… only to see she was gone. He blinked in surprise, straightening up as he frantically looked around to try and find a sign of her before he moved through the masked crowd to find her. He stopped the moment he saw her on the edge of what was the dancefloor, an open space among the crowd, and noticed she was with someone dressed in black until he caught a glimpse the bright red markings of the mask the person wore. He frowned, instantly realizing something was off as he recalled the mask Alys had described when she spoke of her nightmares and her chase after a masked stranger. Why was he here and what was he doing in Alys' presence? Joris took a few steps back to observe and not draw attention to himself, wishing to assess the situation first before jumping to conclusions.

The masked stranger hardly moved yet tried to blend in among the dancing masqueraders as he held Alys close to himself, his grey eyes pinned upon the Eliatrope which kept looking around as if she was searching for someone in particular. "Did you follow me here?" he asked, feeling her stiffen up and focus on him after he had asked a question which seemed to have taken her by surprise.

"What? No, I didn't," Alys shook her head as she sounded defensive, feeling his fingers digging into her side and hand as he appeared to be displeased with her answer," I didn't know-why are you here?" So he had recognized her… No matter her disguise, he knew her to be the woman which had wondered who he was and had chased him all over the city when he decided to not give her an answer. Yet… there was something different about him. Her eyes fluttered over his appearance as she tried to lean away from him, feeling him pull at her to guide her around and keep up the pretend of slowly dancing with her. His handling of her was painful and uncomfortable but it couldn't hide something was missing. That which had drawn her to him in the city the day before was no longer there; she couldn't sense anything about him, not like yesterday. All there was were the red markings painted on the pale wooden mask. She no longer felt drawn to him other than the wish to find out the meaning of his mask in her nightmares.

"That isn't your concern."

As she was forced to turn along with him in the awkward dance, she finally caught a glimpse of Joris, seeing him standing a little further away. He was watching closely from under the hem of the hood as if to observe and wait for the right moment to act. "It is my concern," she said after she had seen Joris nod to show her he was aware of the situation at hand when their eyes met; the masked stranger was trouble. "You tried to kill me," she spoke with a hushed voice to not draw any unwanted attention, asking as she glared at him," who are you and why are you here?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I was merely trying to get you off my back; you were in my way… still are," he said, sounding nonchalant about it," and who I am and why I am here is not for you to know. I could ask you the same, but we both know you would refuse to answer. I didn't expect to find you here though; I figured you would be in jail and be there for a while."

She pressed her lips tightly together as he spoke truth; she couldn't and wouldn't give up her identity or her reason as long as he tried to keep a flare of mystery around himself. They were equally surprised to find each other in the palace, both there for reasons they couldn't speak of. "In the way of what?" she asked, making another attempt to get something more out of him while she saw Joris speaking to two guards which had come to him after he had quietly beckoned for them. The masked man was a convict after all, an uninvited guest in the king's presence; the guards were forced to spring into action if they were informed about the one which was trying to understand Alys' motives. She was running out of time and yet had to try and stall the one which held her as if she were his hostage. "What were you hiding then? Where has it gone?"

The visible eyes behind the mask narrowed as Alys asked too many questions and he released her gloved hand to grab for the back of her neck, his hand disappearing within the cat-eared hood she wore before he yanked her closer to whisper in her ear," you already know too much." Alys had grabbed for the front of her hood to keep it pulled over her head and not have her wings be revealed, feeling how the thick leather of the glove pressed firmer against the bare skin of her neck. She felt threatened; while he didn't have the intention to kill her the day before, he had been close to taking her life several times. He was close to it once more if he desired for it but would he dare among all these people, with Bontarian and Brakmarian royalty as a witness?

"You… you work for Brakmar, don't you?" Alys asked, linking his questionable appearance at the masquerade with the general taking his momentary leave from the Prince's side and the faint sensation she had felt. Why else was he here? He thought she had been following him which meant he was here for a reason rather than dropping in for the fun of it. She would have noticed him before if he had been present among the crowd all this time; he had only just arrived. "I suggest you let me go," she tried to say as calm as possible, her large eyes not on him but the advancing guards as she looked past his hood and over his shoulder towards them. If she hadn't been in the presence of Brakmar, she would have dealt with the man herself; she didn't like being the damsel in distress after having been so frail and others taking advantage of it but this was out of her hands. She would remain the woman in the bow meow costume and not be unveiled as Alys the Eliatrope before the royalty of Brakmar.

She could feel him loosing the grip he had around her neck as he straightened his back, his head slowly turning as he followed her gaze when he took note she was watching something or someone behind him. As he saw the guards coming their way, his hand slipped out of Alys' hood and released her side, knowing his short stay had come to an unexpected end. With a wide sweep of his arm he shoved her aside and made a run for the open doors leading to the balcony, pushing himself past the people which were too slow to react to the sudden commotion as the guards demanded him to stop.

The king had risen up from his throne as shouting could be heard from the back of the throne room and some of his royal guards were pushing through the array of guests, his Brakmarian guests of honor remaining seated. The prince seemed uninterested by the happenings, watching the masked figure bolt to make his escape before an expression of vexation formed upon his white painted face. He turned to his general to whisper to him, discussing something in private while the king had turned to the head of the guards to ask about the situation and what had happened, if there was any danger.

Alys wanted to go after the one which was fleeing with several guards in his tow but was stopped by a crouched Joris as he held an arm before her, keeping himself small to not be seen by either his king or the Brakmarian prince. She saw him motion towards the doors which lead to the entry hall with a nod of his head before he left her side, swiftly disappearing among the crowd. She didn't linger as he ran off, taking the chance to slip away while most of the focus was on the masked man which had leapt from the balcony and was trying to lose the guards in the gardens. She found Joris waiting for her next to the stairway in the grand entry hall, stepping behind it to hide from view as she came towards him to join him.

"Did he harm you?" was the first thing Joris asked as he looked her over once they were out of sight of anyone, seeing her shake her head in answer. All she had gotten from the masked convict was light bruising from his rough handling, something she would easily survive. He fell silent for a moment, seeming to ponder things over while the commotion continued in the throne room. Things weren't going as planned… he should have foreseen it but this truly was something he could never have anticipated. First Brakmar, then Ush and now the convict… it was a mess and it kept piling up. "Return to the bazaar," he said when he made up his mind," and stay there. Don't even think about going after him." He sounded stern, the look he gave Alys matching the tone in his voice," I would escort you but I can not disappear after all this; I need to remain here and calm the King. I am sure he has questions…"

Alys shook her head slowly, knowing she had played a too large part in the trouble which had stirred. She reached into her hood to undo the mask which had partially hidden her features and knelt down before Joris to bring herself to his height, saying to him as she tried to make out his face in the shadow of his hood," I would be at your side to apologize to your King for misleading him, Joris… I truly would if the situation permitted it."

"I know you would," he nodded and laid a hand upon her shoulder now that he could reach it," you are noble and just, Alys… I wish we didn't had to sneak about as we have done but at least it has given you a few answers. We couldn't have done it any other way, not without angering Brakmar by knowing of your presence here. However, this is bigger than we thought... We can no longer take the risk. Return to Kerubim and Luis as fast as you can and wait for me. There are some things we need to discuss."

She nodded with a heavy heart as his hand slipped away from her, not feeling accomplished. He was right, she had gotten a few answers out of all this but it felt like more was lost than gained. She pulled the long gloves off to let her Wakfu flow free, feeling it surge through her hands as she called forth upon it and brought herself back up to her feet. The time for charades was over. She drew a circle with a hand, summoning a zaap next to her which was large enough for her to move through before she looked down upon Joris. "I am so sorry…"

"Don't be," he said with a shake of his head and looked at the portal which slowly spun next to him," I am still your guardian, no matter that my duties lay elsewhere. Nothing has changed since Sadida, Alys… don't forget that. Now, hurry home." He took a step back, not going to take his leave until Alys had stepped through the zaap and it had closed behind her. She smiled at him before she backed up a little, taking a deep breath to try and regain her focus before she skipped forward and leaped through the zaap, her hands lit up with Wakfu as she prematurely prepared herself to create another portal the moment she would reappear outside the palace. As soon as she disappeared along with the portal, Joris made his way back to the throne room to gain a status report on the convict and to answer any questions his King or the Prince of Brakmar had for him. He would not speak of Alys, believing that that which they did not know about would not harm them. It was best to keep Brakmar in the dark, especially if any hunches about them being involved with the masked convict were true.


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

**Chapter 8**

**Decisions**

It was silent and dark, the solitude a weight upon Alys' shoulder but also a relief after all that had happened. How long had she been standing in front of this window, lost in thought? Moving slightly after having stood still for an unknown time while staring upon her reflection, she lifted a hand to brush the back of it across her lips to rid herself of the bright colored lipstick, soon gazing upon the blood red smudge on her pale skin with a mournful look in her eyes. The sight only reminded her of earlier events, making her angry and upset. She wiped the smudge off with a resentful rub against the pitchblack fabrics of her dress, wanting to get rid of the stain and forget everything but how could she?

The Eliatrope had been brooding ever since she had left the palace on Joris' request, not feeling content or accomplished with all which did and didn't happen this evening. She had spoken in length about it with Kerubim after she had found her way back to the bazaar, about what had occurred at the masquerade, who she had encounters with, how it all ended. He was supportive, if not wary after she had mentioned Ush, but couldn't help with ridding her of her doubts and regret. She appreciated his efforts and patience but it felt like nothing was able to make her feel better about a decision she hadn't made. She should have gone after the mask from her visions… and she was close to doing so.

She had stood upon the nook of one of the many blue tiled roofs of the city, gazing towards the seaside palace in the distance as she tried to choose between right and wrong after she had obediently listened and taken her leave. It didn't feel right to let others get involved into her problems but whenever she would try and keep something to herself and deal with it alone, she would upset or offend those she didn't wish to harm. It was how all this started, it was why she was standing lonely upon a rooftop debating whether to try and follow after the mask from her nightmares or stay put as master Joris had told her to do. She had to share her visions and she had to seek for help, but who were taking the consequences for it? Why were others cleaning her mess?

Alys ran a hand across her face as she sighed, looking at her pale reflection in the window. While she regretted her decision to come to Bonta and had burdened Joris and Kerubim with her presence, she knew it had been the right choice. If she had gone elsewhere, would she have found the answers to the puzzling beginning of her visions? She doubted it. It all started here in this city and it wasn't over yet. She couldn't roll up in a ball and feel sorry for herself, not when she had friends, good friends, which were willing to put things on the line to try and aid her. There was much she had to be strong for. Friends, family, the children, herself… a future.

She rose her hands up to lightly take the black fabrics of the hood between her fingers, lifting up the cloth to slowly draw it back and lay it around her shoulders. The Wakfu which flowed from the sides of her head reflected brightly in the glass, shimmering and casting a faint teal light. The wings were a sign she had grown stronger, psychically and mentally. They had been so small after she was found in Sadida and woke up with no memories. She hardly could bear the sight of them then but as they grew over time as she recovered and learned new things, she no longer grieved or pitied herself for having been weak and frail. She was an Eliatrope, the eldest to currently roam the surface of this world. A master of Wakfu, a pioneer, a member of an ancient race. Memories or no, she had taken it upon herself to find a home for her people and had received the childrens' blessing for it; they believed in her. But she couldn't do it alone and therefore she should be grateful for the help given, not feel guilty about accepting it.

A soft rustle caused her reflection in the window to show the widening of her eyes before Alys turned her head to look back over her shoulder into the attic, drawing herself back to reality rather than float among thoughts and lectures. The dim light of the outside world falling in through the round windows lined along the wall gave away the small shape which gazed up towards her, as still like a statue. It was Joris, the glint of his eyes in the depth of his hood giving away he had not expected to see what he was seeing upon the plateau. They both stared at each other, she like a small beacon of light while he remained in the shadows. It wasn't until he lowered his head and bent through a knee that she dared to breathe again, first taken back by him kneeling before her until it dawned to her that her secret was exposed; he had seen it. She reached for the hood which laid over her shoulders to cover up the wings and amend the mistake before it was too late, only to be stopped by the master's humble voice," don't, please." She looked down towards him as she held the hood, reluctant to heed his request while her heart beat furiously in her chest. She felt vulnerable with a tinge of fear yet did not continue with her attempt to hide her secret as he spoke softly," forgive me, lady Alys. I did not mean to see."

Fear made way for compassion as she heard him ask for forgiveness as humbly as he did, her fingers releasing the black cloth to let the hood fall back down around her shoulders. "There is nothing to forgive," she said, almost whispering and saw him stir, hesitantly raising his head to look at her from under the rim of his hood. "Join me... please," she said as she remained standing before the window, motioning lightly with a hand to the empty space next to her before she saw him nod slightly and swiftly make his way up the platform. She faintly smiled at him as he slowly stepped up to her once he was upon the wooden plateau, saying to him as she turned her gaze back towards the city view and the coming of dawn," you of all deserve to see." If it had been someone else… she didn't known what she would have done. But after all she and Joris had been through together, all the times he had watched over her and stood behind her, he had never inquired about what was under an Eliatrope's hat… just like she had never asked to see his face or for the reason behind him hiding it. It had been mutual respect. She knew he would keep this a secret.

A silence fell between them as the freely flowing Wakfu was quietly admired before the soft clearing of his throat broke it. "Thank you," he said with the modesty he was known to have before he held his gloved hands behind his back, appearing to be speechless for a moment as he lowered his gaze until he found the words he was looking for," he got away." It was a change of subject, but a needed one at that. The frail moment of trust in between them remained as Joris spoke of the masked convict and the commotion Alys had left behind," I joined the guards in their search after the Prince of Brakmar claimed it was an assassination attempt. I am sure you can imagine how that went down…" His eyes rested upon the glowing wings for a moment before he continued," he demands the masked convict and a certain lady in black to be brought to justice." He fell silent to let what he had said sink in, seeing the Eliatrope's eyebrows raise and knit together into a frown before she looked down upon herself and the black dress she wore. "Indeed," was all he said as he gave her a little nod," you were noticed and missed after I sent you back here. Fortunately, they are seeking for a woman in a bow meow costume and not an Eliatrope dressed in blue. You shouldn't be recognized… not by Brakmar or the royal guard at least." The look in his visible eyes grew dark as he thought about the ones who would recognize her and had already done so, falling silent once more.

Her blue eyes were back on the scenery of dark rooftops, tall pointy towers and candle lit windows once more but her thoughts were elsewhere than the twilight of the outside world. She was thinking the very same thing as Joris, knowing she was already recognized by some and it was a worrying thought. "What do you know about lord Galesh, Joris…?"

The small master cocked his head in mild surprise at the question asked, saying as he sounded thoughtful but also wary as he saw her grim expression," I have told you about him before." He couldn't help but wonder why Alys was showing a sudden interest in the Ecaflip. Had he approached her? Was that why he was wandering the hallways of the palace and had decided to butt into affairs which weren't his?

"He knew I wasn't invited."

Joris' averted his gaze from her as she spoke softly while she continued to look upon her reflection in the window, his eyes rolling to a close as his shoulders lowered with a deep audible sigh. That answered his wonder… That Ush had been capable to pick up on Alys' presence and had figured out she wasn't supposed to be in the palace was worrying and only put more urgency to that which he was hesitant to speak of with the Eliatrope. "Nobody truly knows Ush Galesh, not even me… but he is perceptive, unnaturally so… Perceptive and dangerous," he said before he turned away from the window to face her, a hardened look in his eyes as he rose up one of his hands towards her," listen closely to me, Alys, for what I am about to tell you is of the utmost importance."

Her lips parted and her eyes slightly squinted with the uncertainty she felt as she looked down upon him after his demeanor had grown so very serious and ominous, feeling the tension hanging in the air. She took his hand before she lowered herself down to her knees to sit before him as she mostly did when they had something important to discuss, almost closing her eyes as she awaited what he needed to share with her while having a heavy feeling of prediction in her stomach.

The flickering Wakfu illuminated them in a serene light blue glow as Joris looked thoughtfully upon the pale hand he held, knowing Alys was aware he had nothing good to say. "Ush is fully aware of your presence here in Bonta… This wouldn't have meant anything if he hadn't developed an interest in what you are after. Whatever it is your dreams are trying to tell you, he seems to know." He saw how her uncertain but passive expression changed as the Eliatrope listened, picking up on where her line of thought was going as she mulled over what he had said.

"But that means-"

He quickly laid his other hand across hers, saying as he leaned closer to regain her focus and attention," don't even consider it." He sounded more stern than he did in the palace when he sent her back to the bazaar, stifling any objection or wonder Alys would audibly express. "He will not give you the answer, Alys… he will take it and use it against you, perhaps against your whole kin and everyone else. He likes to play games, to seek thrills, to win. All you are to him is but a trump card and trust me… he is getting ready to become involved and play according to his own rules. He may be a Bontarian noble, but he can become vicious and foul if he desires for it. You are not safe in his presence." He took a deep breath while shaking his head, tasting the hesitation Alys was feeling after hearing his warnings; at least she was listening and hopefully she would take it to heart. "With Brakmar claiming the discovery of the convict and the disguised you in the palace was an attempt at the Prince's life, along with Ush lurking from the shadows," he said, slowing in the pace of his speech as he sought for the words before he tightened the hold he had on her hand and tried to look her in the eye," you can not stay in Bonta."

Alys straightened up a little, having expected him to say such but still feeling the surprise clench her heart in disbelieve. She slowly averted her gaze from him yet did not retract her hand, the wings which remained exposed folding a little as they mimicked how she felt. She was aware she couldn't stay, not with the risks and the dangers which had developed. In fact she agreed with Joris, but she wished she had to leave for other reasons and not because she had to flee to remain safe and keep Kerubim and Joris out of harm's way. Damn Brakmar… She was still convinced the masked man was tied with them, one way or another. What could the Prince possibly gain from this lie he had spun so quickly after the commotion in the throne room? "I understand," she whispered, sounding defeated as she laid her other hand reluctantly across his while her eyes remained on the floorboards. Where would she go? Back to Emelka? She didn't feel ready to return. There was too much she wished to know yet the next clue, if she were to follow her dreams in the right order, was one she couldn't make sense of. A river of blood… Was it a red river? A river named after blood? Spilled blood? She sighed softly through her nose, her eyes lulling to a close while her shoulders lowered. "I didn't think it would end like this… all because of a golden hand."

"Have you figured out what it means…?"

She feigned a smile, a weak visage which only remained upon her lips for a few seconds as she nodded and peered through her eyelashes at the hands they held," I have… it is Brakmar trying to keep me away from whatever they are hiding. I can not deny or ignore Brakmar's involvement in what the dreams are trying to tell me; it is too prominent. The mask… or the man who wears it, I could no longer sense anything about him, not like I did when I first saw him in the city. However, I felt it coming from somewhere else within the palace until it seemed to move away after the general had left the throne room. I don't wish to jump to conclusions but-"

"It can't be coincidence," Joris said, seeing her nod in agreement as he had delicately finished her sentence. The small master turned himself and slumped to a sitting against the wall underneath the window sill, a thoughtful look in his visible eyes as he pulled his legs up and rested his arms over his knees. His gaze shifted as Alys sat herself quietly down next to him, appearing to be a little lost with her thoughts. His eyes flickered from her face to the glowing wings formed out of her Wakfu before he softly spoke and looked into the attic which spread out before them," be the queen you claimed not to be… do you remember?"

Alys frowned slightly towards him before she gave him a small nod. How could she not remember? Those were the words he had spoken to encourage her before the trial in Sadida, the time where she had to prove to the representatives of the Twelve that the Eliatrope were innocent and not in ties with the traitor Qilby. She was so fearful and uncertain then, scared to face the anger and distrust yet the master of Bonta believed in her then as he did now.

"You may be an ambassador for your people, Alys, but you are so much more within. You have proven this before and you wouldn't be here if it weren't the truth. You would have impressed the King if it weren't for Brakmar's presence here in the city," he said as he continued to speak quietly, sounding certain of himself," that it isn't safe for you now doesn't mean that it won't be safe at a later time. Brakmar will not stay for much longer; the air will be cleared after a few days and all that has happened will be forgotten shortly after, at least here in Bonta. The only threat which will remain is Ush Galesh but with luck he may grow tired of waiting, lose interest and focus on something else to pass the time." He looked past the edge of his hood to the Eliatrope to see if she was listening, seeing a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips while she looked ahead of her, timidly stroking her pale blonde hair which laid collected over one shoulder. He didn't wish for her to think that he was forcing her out of the door. He would have let her stay for longer if it were possible, if only to have her meet the King of Bonta and propose an allegiance with her people. A shame it wasn't possible... "Please do not see your needed leave from the city as a sign that you are unwanted; you are always welcome in Bonta. Even if I am not here when you return for whatever reason, Kerubim and Luis will take you in."

"Thank you…" The smile she had grew a little as she softly expressed her gratitude, her blue eyes gliding towards him while the dark in the attic was kept at bay by the teal glow of her exposed Wakfu. Gratitude was something she had plenty of; it would be difficult to repay Joris for all he had done for her though if the chance would pass by she was sure to take it with both hands. He had once said they were even… the scales had tipped immensely since she arrived in Bonta; they were far from even now. She leaned a little towards him, her back sliding along the wall they were seated against until the side of her head rested on top of the hood Joris wore, her hands folded together in her lap. He remained still as she let herself rest against him, the weight of the day beginning to fall off her. It was a strange situation they found themselves in and they had gone through it before back when it was time to say goodbye to each other in Sadida. At least this time it would be easier, no matter all the trouble which was brewing around them.

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Joris and Alys stood among the collected artifacts and weapons displayed in the store, the sun having yet to crawl up over the horizon. Kerubim was rubbing the sleep from his eyes while holding a yawning Pupuce, both only recently woken from their sleep in the comfortable armchair upstairs. The old Ecaflip didn't need to be told what the two were up to; he had heard Alys' side of the story and it was obvious she had to leave to not draw attention herself or anyone who got involved in her personal quest for answers. He knew for Joris to not join her in her search; his presence was required in Bonta, especially after Brakmar had feigned to be threatened during Bonta's hospitality. It was a large mess which needed proper cleaning. "Got everything?" he asked after suppressing a yawn and saw Alys nod in answer to him after she made certain everything was in place," good… I know I have said it a couple of times by now but you are always welcome here, my dear. A friend of Joris is a friend of ours, without a doubt. Do try and stay out of trouble."<p>

"Of course," Alys smiled, having thanked the Ecaflip for his hospitality beforehand. She looked down to Joris to see if he was ready before she turned around and rose a hand towards the empty space before the drawn curtains which hid the rows of shelves along the back wall of the store, summoning a portal which was large enough for herself to go through. As soon as it formed like a gaping glowing hole which slowly spun around its own axle, she inclined her head for Kerubim with a light bow," thank you again, mister Crepin."

"I'll be back soon, Keke," Joris reassured Kerubim, seeing the old Ecaflip nod and smile as the Eliatrope disappeared through the zaap behind Joris and turned on his heels to swiftly follow after her before the portal would close, reappearing higher up than he expected. The soles of his pointy shoes caused enough friction to not glide down the sloped side of the roof the zaap had lead him onto, soon finding his balance as he found Alys standing next to him, poised with her hands folded behind her back as she looked out over the city which spread out before them. They were two streets away from the bazaar, fulfilling the plan of not being seen leaving the Shushu possessed building if anyone had been bright enough to figure out the Eliatrope was staying there. It was a mere precaution the small master had decided to take, not trusting Ush or Brakmar but also not underestimating them. "See that tower?" he asked after he had taken a more solid stance upon the roof, keeping his voice low as he motioned with his whole arm towards one of the several towers which stood tall within the city," it belongs to Ush. Each tower is the home of one of the seven nobles of Bonta though his in particular you should avoid. Go around it the best you can…"

Alys nodded in understanding as she looked towards the tower he had pointed out, feeling a shiver crawl up her spine as she gazed upon it. Bonta surely wasn't the city of justice and light as she was told it to be; it had many shadows and secrets she was blissfully unaware of and also didn't wish to know about. At least the early dawn would give them the cover needed to cross the city unseen, the sun having yet to crawl over the horizon beyond the Piratean sea which was close by. After taking a deep breath, the Eliatrope aimed a hand to the top of the roof behind Joris, using the open space to draw and form a zaap from her Wakfu. It shimmered behind the small master, causing him to turn on the blue roof tiles to look upon it. "You first," she said as she looked at Joris from the corner of her eyes, keeping her arm raised as she held up her glowing hand towards the zaap she had just opened," I'll catch you." The darkness of the hood hid his reaction from her as she urged him to go first, needing him to lay his trust in her and her zaap capabilities; this would be her first time to guide herself and someone else through the portals. As soon as he sprinted forward with the swiftness he was known to have and leapt into the zaap with blind faith, she quickly followed after him to not linger while opening another zaap further away and higher up in the air in preparation with a toss of an arm.

She bursted free from the prepared zaap closely after Joris did, the free fall causing the wind to tug at them while whistling past. The city was far below them yet came closer unwelcomingly fast as they both fell victim to gravity. Not hesitating, Alys opened another zaap just before Joris so he would fall into it while summoning another portal to swing it away from her and have it stick up ahead. After having successfully caught him and herself, she repeated the motions of summoning zaap after zaap to send them both soaring through the air, her eyes on the route ahead while keeping a close eye on where Joris was being propelled. She had to be quick to resummon a portal and catch the small master and herself as they moved in a wide arc over the city, having no room for error. If she were to miscalculate any of her zaaps, one of them would become mush on the pavement. At least Joris tried to angle himself whenever a portal opened before him, having gotten a grasp of how to be efficient in this way of travelling where he had no control on the speed or on where to go. He had seen her do it back in Sadida when she was testing what she was capable of and knew what to expect.

The ground, however, came unexpected. Joris stumbled a little before he hopped forward to land simultaneously on both his feet after the last zaap he had fallen through opened itself somewhat above solid ground, standing crouched to keep his balance. He shook his head as he couldn't help but sway a little, not certain what was up or down as the travel by zaaps had left him disorientated. When people mentioned experiencing motion sickness after being forced to use an Eliatrope portal, they weren't kidding. Having a better grasp on his stomach than most, he straightened his back as he glanced back to the zaap he had stumbled from to see where Alys was, seeing her standing with her back towards him as she closed the last remaining portal with a flick of her wrist. Where were they? He had hardly any time to look around as he soared through the sky. From the looks of it they were standing a little ways outside of the city, away from the cliffs and the sea side.

"You alright?"

He felt her hand upon his shoulder as he looked around to figure out the exact location of where Alys had brought them, nodding to answer her while the early morning wind soothed the dizziness he felt. "Very much so," he said as he glanced up towards her, seeing her smile down at him," you have quite an interesting way of travelling up your sleeve."

"Exhausting though," she said as she took her hand from his shoulder and straightened up, stroking her fingers lightly over a brow as she took a few steps forward to reach the peak of the hill she has lead them to. She hadn't expected that the extra weight of another person entering the portals would have an effect on her Wakfu use, but it did; she wouldn't be able to continue by zaap for the remainder of the day. Further in the distance one could see the tree which had hunched over and grown into a half circular archway, the frame of the stationary portal which would lead her back to Amakna. She looked upon it from where she stood, feeling reluctant to return to the place she had called home for the past few months. It had only been a few days, but it didn't feel like it had been enough. "Joris…?"

He stepped up next to her as she called for him, noting the qualm in her voice but not saying anything to let her speak her mind.

"Can I ask you for one more favor?" she asked, her eyes remaining upon the inactive zaap in the far distance while her fingers fidgeted with the hem of the scarf she wore around her head. The silence which followed her careful request was an answer on its own though she could see Joris nod from the edge of her vision," could you send word to Aliber that I won't be returning to Emelka for a while?"

Her request surprised him a little but he had picked up on how the plan to return to Emelka didn't sit right with her when she had discussed it with him earlier. "You changed your mind?"

She grimaced a little, her fidgeting stopping as she dropped her hand down to her side. "If it isn't safe for me to remain in Bonta, who is to say it is safe for me to return home?" she asked, finally taking her eyes off the inactive zaap to look at the hooded figure standing next to her," I may drag along unwanted guests… I think it is best to stay on the road, lead anyone away if I am indeed being followed. Besides, I need to discover what the river of blood from my visions means before the trail grows cold. I may pick up on that feeling again along the way; it is worth the shot. I just… I have no idea where to go from here."

"Sadida lays to the east," Joris said as he nodded to where the horizon had begun to grow brighter," it is a very long walk as you'll have to cross the Cania plains and swamps, but it is a destination for you to choose from at least. Maybe you'll change direction along the way, who knows." He gave a little shrug after he had brought up the kingdom which had been the Eliatrope's temporary home before he turned to Alys," I highly doubt someone managed to follow us out here, but be prepared you may have a tracker on your tail. I would have come with you if I could, just to keep you safe but an ambassador's journey is at times a lonely one." He straightened his back and held a gloved hand out to her, saying with a hidden smile and a small respectful incline of his head," safe journeys, Alys. Let us meet again soon."

She laid a hand across his to gently push it aside as she knelt down before him in the grass, wrapping her arms lightly around him to place her hands against his back and draw his small body against her, saying softly with an agreeing nod," soon." She felt him return the hug rather than try and give her a formal goodbye before she leaned back and rose a hand to lightly hook a finger across his long pointy nose, tilting his head down so she could see his large eyes in the dark of his hood. "And not a few months like before," she said with a small smile as she released his nose, hearing him let out a faint chuckle before she rose to a standing.

The sun began to rise as she made her way down the hill, waving towards the small master from over a shoulder as she left him with a dear secret he had accidentally received but was certain to keep to himself. Neither knew when they would cross paths again but until then she would follow the roads to Cania and see where it may lead her while he would tend to business in Bonta.


	9. Chapter 9: Company

**Chapter 9**

**Company**

Where the sky had been clear the day before, clouds were brooding this day. It had yet to rain but the grey color which tinted the sky indicated it wouldn't be all too long until the first drops would trickle down. She had to find shelter before it would begin to pour.

Alys had been on the road since she left Bonta, following the signs which lead her towards the Cania region which was located in between Bonta and the Sadida kingdom. The night had been spent on her own and for the first time outside without a roof over her head. It had been stressful, the warnings of the escaped prisoner lurking in the back of her head while the threat of Ush and Brakmar were still looming in the background. She got a few hours of sleep, if not uneasy, but had been able to continue walking with the knowledge she wasn't followed as she had suspected. She didn't regret deciding against going back to Emelka and instead had been trying to focus on the task at hand. She still had an unclear goal of where to go, Sadida being the complete last resort as there was nothing there for her other than seeing old friends. Allegiances with Sadida were already made and there was no need for any negotiations concerning the future unless the King Sheran Sharm was willing to offer more than their support towards the Eliatrope. She wouldn't ask for more though, not after what Sadida had gone through.

"Oh no…" Alys muttered as she felt a droplet land on her hand before she tilted her head back to gaze up towards the sky, feeling more raindrops hit her cheeks and nose. The clouds had packed tightly together overhead, their grey color darker than before. There was no avoiding it now; she would get soaked if she wasn't able to find shelter soon. The plains she had crossed since her departure from Bonta had been empty with a few thin clusters of trees and collections of rocks. She had passed a windmill and a few smaller gobball farms but no true settlement which could be considered a village of some sort. Shelter would be difficult to find.

She began to run down the road as the rain turned from a light trickling shower to a decent pour, the smell of damp earth rising while the tall grass on either side of the road began to bend down by the weight of the water. Her eyes sought for anything which could protect her from the rain, her scarf not able to keep her dry for long. Even a mere tree would suffice for shelter, or so she hoped as she continued to run, feeling how her robes grew moist. If Havenbags weren't so rare, she would have tried to get her hands on one for easier travel, but for now she would have to traverse any kind of weather on her journey for answers. Answers had to wait though; for now it was a dry place she wanted. The road was becoming muddy the longer she ran, her pace having slowed down though she continued to try and go as fast as she could. The rain didn't seem like it would let up anytime soon and while it was chilly to be in wet clothes, it was also a comfort to know that any possible feline pursuers would not continue on through this weather. She had already established to herself she wasn't being followed, but she was rather safe than sorry all the same.

She looked up from the muddy road as she noticed something dooming up further ahead, a small building which looked like a shack or a stationary merchant stall. It was located right next to the road, its overhang welcoming to the drenched Eliatrope. She didn't slow down as she made her way over towards the only buildings present for as far as she could see, the wooden awning stopping the rain from pouring down on her as she dove under it. She panted as she placed her hands on her knees and bent forward, trying to catch her breath while feeling the droplets on her face collect together on the tip of her nose, wet bangs and eyelashes. The stall appeared to be closed, its window and door barred while the wooden trays which were used to display any items were empty. Alys rose to a standing as she tried to brush any excess water from herself off before collecting her hair and wring it, feeling like it would take a while before she would dry. She had never been caught by the rain before, or at least not from what she could remember and while the sound and smells of rain were pleasant, moving through it was a whole different matter.

She peered through the thin curtain of rain drops as she wrung her pale blond hair, thoughtful as she tried to think of what to do next when a giggle could be heard. A brow rose in mild surprise at the sudden sound, hearing it again. It came from the other side of the stall. So she wasn't alone after all. Alys took a step forward before she leaned towards the corner of the stall to peek around it, quietly as she tried to tuck her hair away within her scarf. What she saw were two other people, a young girl and an adult Cra. The girl sat on the bench which stood against the side of the closed up stall, kept dry by the wooden awning while the Cra sat kneeled before her, a piece of cloth held in a hand while one of the girl's feet laid in his lap.

"Sit still…" the Cra muttered as he dried off the girl's muddy foot, causing her to giggle in a ticklish reaction while she tried not to squirm or pull her foot away," we should get you some shoes or something."

The girl chuckled, wiggling with her exposed toes as she shook her head while saying amused to the Cra," I don't like shoes."

"Sandals then."

"I lose those…" the girl said with a little embarrassed pout before she jerked her leg up and away from the Cra with a cry of laughter as his attempt to dry her bare foot only made her more ticklish. She almost slid down the bench while her arms wrapped over her stomach, her wet white hair sticking to her rounded cheeks as she laughed.

"You're impossible…" The Cra sighed and tossed the cloth onto the bench before he rose to a standing, stretching by leaning backwards before he ran the back of his leather glove along his forehead. They were both soaked from the rain, also caught by surprise as they sought for shelter from it. He frowned a little as he looked from under his glove towards the corner of the stall, seeing someone else was there. He dropped his arm back down, sniffing softly as if he had a runny nose from braving the weather before he gave a nod towards Alys in acknowledgement of her presence while remaining silent.

Alys nodded in return before she stepped closer to the corner to reveal herself rather than continue observing quietly, saying apologetically," I am sorry… Do you mind if I stay here till the rain lets up?"

The male Cra shrugged a little as he looked back down at the child," do whatever you like." He rose a brow as he noticed the blue skinned girl was staring towards the stranger with a certain intrigue he couldn't guess the reason behind of before the girl's mouth dropped open as if she realized something.

"Fern. Fern. Fern!" she said with a hiss in her voice as if making the attempt to speak quietly while beckoning for the Cra to come closer to her by frantically waving with her hands, leaning forward on the bench while her large green eyes remained on a puzzled looking Alys. As the blonde male had bent over towards her with a soft sigh escaping through his nose, she brought a hand up to the side of her mouth and whispered to him," it is the lady which fell from the sky."

"Right, of course…" he almost mockingly said with a deep sigh, sounding like he had grown tired of the girl's vivid imagination as he glanced over towards the woman who had joined them under the stall's awning," the lady which fell from the s-" His voice trailed off as he looked at Alys, blinking slowly before he rose to a standing as he looked her over from head to toe rather than dismiss the stranger's presence and keep to himself. She seemed as confused as he was but for different reasons as he eyed her up. "It is you," he said, sounding baffled while the girl nodded as she had been right. The Cra showed an awkward smile towards the Eliatrope before he asked just as awkwardly," how… are you?"

Alys couldn't help but to glance off to the side with an uncertain expression as she hummed softly in a thoughtful manner, not certain what had been unfolding before her; the Cra's question came very much out of the blue and without much context. Was he makes a pass towards her? "I don't believe we have met before," she said as she pulled her shoulders up a little while her uncertain smile grew apologetic, her blue eyes flickering between the Osamodian girl and the Cra.

"You are the lady which fell from the sky!" the girl said as she spread her arms, leaning far forward on the bench to be able to see the woman," we saw you fall and then -bam-! You crashed and broke all sorts of stuff. Fern came running and tried to help you but then the guards came and took you away. Fern has been worried since though he hasn't said it outloud." She grinned towards the Cra as she gossiped about him; that he was embarrassed didn't go by unnoticed. The girl grabbed for the edge of the bench to pull herself closer towards Alys, her green eyes large in wonder and excitement. "Can you fly? Did you lose your wings? Is that why you fell?"

The Eliatrope looked clueless at first as she was being pelted by the girl's enthusiasm until it began to dawn to her what exactly she was talking about. When she fell out of the sky… That must have been when she was paralyzed by the masked convict's darts while chasing after him over Bonta. She was too occupied with fighting the poison and recovering after she had fallen down that she hadn't even noticed anyone attempting to help her as she laid there among the broken wares. Now she was the one feeling embarrassed though the Cra appeared to have some trouble shaking off the feeling. "I am sorry, I don't recognize either of you…" she said, more to the Cra than the girl who kicked with her legs as she waited impatiently for an answer to her questions.

The Cra showed a crooked smile in response as Alys talked to him specifically, saying as he nearly mumbled," I am not surprised, you did look pretty shaken up then. I didn't exactly get the chance to properly check on you, with the guards and all. It all happened pretty fast." He looked her over once more, his eyes somewhat squinting as he examined her closely from where he stood," you... recovered well…" He sounded a little skeptical as he almost muffled himself by laying a gloved hand thoughtfully over his mouth and chin. She didn't just look shaken up when he tried to check on her, she looked pretty banged up as well from the fall. Yet here she was, looking like it never happened.

Alys spread her arms a little as she looked upon herself, still soaked from the rain though in one piece. "I was provided with healing after the guards took me into custody," was all she said as she lowered her arms back down, tilting her head a little to the side as the suspicion coming from the Cra was easy to pick up on.

"So why did you fall?"

Blinking rapidly with her eyes to shake off the discomfort the Cra's inspecting gaze was causing to brew within her, Alys looked to the Osamodian girl as she impatiently asked a question. For a moment she wondered how young the girl was and why she was in the company of the Cra but soon formed a more welcoming smile as she said," well… I didn't lose my wings, that is for certain." She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought before she folded her arms under her bust, her lighthearted demeanor turning a little more serious while the Cra watched on observantly. "Truth to be told, I was chasing after someone; a bad man… and he caused me to fall down." The smile she had had grown smaller if not faint as she thought about the masked stranger. Their second meeting during the masquerade had her doubtful about his intentions but he was a threat all the same, especially if his allegiance truly lied with Brakmar.

"Did he get away?"

Alys withdrew from the fresh memories which were spooking through her head as she heard the question, seeing the girl look at her with a mixture of intrigue but also worry. Her Cra companion didn't share the same feelings however; his skepticism about the whole ordeal was still present in his whole being. "He did," she answered truthfully with a little nod towards the girl before she tried to smile reassuringly," but he is long gone." It wasn't a lie; it was more a hope that he was no longer around to cause trouble. After his discovery in the palace and being chased after by the guards and master Joris alike to then be accused of attempting assassination on the prince of Brakmar, surely he hadn't been in the city's vicinity since that night? Only a fool would remain.

"And what exactly did the 'bad man' do to have you chase after him, hmm?" the Cra asked as he crossed his arms over his chest after setting a step closer to the girl, sounding unconvinced. He was definitely a man who prefered facts and truths, skeptical in nature until proven otherwise. Could anyone blame him for second guessing the situation? He was sharing shelter with someone who had dropped down from nowhere, was taken away by the Bontarian guards and admitted to having been chasing someone she had branded as a bad person; this couldn't get any more dubious than it already was.

As the Cra stepped closer towards the girl and questioned Alys' words, she frowned slightly before she shook her head, saying softly as she looked to the blue skinned girl," it is a long story… and one I rather not discuss in the presence of a child." Her eyes snapped back to the Cra to make her point clear, looking defiant before her gaze softened as she thought about the strange feeling she had felt in the masked convict's presence along with the answers he never gave. "What I can say is that he had something which didn't belong to him. I lost it when he got away… I am trying to get it back."

"He was a thief?" the girl asked, looking a little frightened though her curiosity to know more was stronger.

Alys wasn't certain if to say yes or no as an answer. Whatever he had in his possession, she wasn't sure if it was stolen or found. She didn't even know what it was aside from something she could sense if she was near enough. "In a way," was her quiet answer, settling on something which was more of a 'maybe' than a solid answer. She averted her gaze to look at the rain, listening to it drip down from the wooden planks which formed the awning overhead while both the Cra and the Osamodas tried to form an opinion on what the woman with the peculiar headwear had shared with them.

"Well," the girl said after a moment of silence as she tapped her feet together while looking down upon them, her lips pursed as she pondered," since the bad man is gone now, maybe you can come with us." She shrugged as if it wasn't as difficult of a matter than it truly was, looking upwards to Alys with a broad smile before a hiss-like sound of disapproval coming from the Cra caused her to lower her head and long pointy ears in startle.

"Bebe," the Cra said sternly as he glared down at the girl, too late from stopping the girl to invite along strangers. He sighed as he saw her pout, her cheeks puffing up as she huddled up a little where she sat in response to his attempt to silence her. His honey colored eyes snapped to Alys after he had pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, the look in his eyes one of disdain before it grew reluctant. The woman he had tried to aid in the streets of Bonta was wise enough to not say anything to encourage the girl more, something he was relieved about. Still, he shouldn't be taking his frustration out on her; she didn't ask to tag along, neither urged it. "Which direction are you going…?" He sounded a little held back as he asked the question, his gaze averting as he unfolded his arms and instead placed his hands on his sides.

Alys shuffled a little, the unease she felt apparent on her face as the atmosphere had gradually dropped during the course of the conversation, saying with a light tilt of her head as she looked off into the distance past the curtain of rain," Cania…"

The Cra nodded slowly, saying as he looked in the opposite direction of where Alys was peering towards," the roads aren't safe anymore to traverse alone. Things… happen." His last two words sounded heavy, as if there was a knowledge to them he didn't wish to share in detail. Even the girl appeared to grow more solemn by hearing those two words. "Besides…" he said with a clearing of his throat," this is the only road to lead towards Cania for a few more miles. It would be strange to have you walk but a few steps behind us if we are going the same way anyway. So…" He huffed as he glanced over towards Alys, not finishing his sentence.

She turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eyes before she lowered her gaze down to the girl, seeing the anticipation figuratively drip off her as she had begun to pick up on what was developing before her. Alys smiled slightly as she asked softly," where are you heading?"

"To the ferry just beyond the Cania swamps."

Cania swamps. She had to cross it if she were to head to Sadida. Her destination was still uncertain but the Cra was right; if they were heading in the same direction then why not stick together for the duration of it? With the escaped prisoner and the trouble in Bonta, it was best to not be alone. She couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the girl hold her breath as she held in the excitement, having to keep back on urging the Eliatrope to say yes. "Seems I'll get my chance to thank you for your concern back in Bonta after all," was all Alys said as she nodded, accepting the indirect invitation to join the two travellers on their way to the ferry.

The girl finally let out a squeal of glee as Alys accepted, jumping off the bench to grab for the Cra's leg to hug him before she ran in a circle around his tall figure to present herself to the newly gained travel companion. "It will be so much fun! I am Bebe. What's your name?" the dark blue skinned girl asked as she stood before Alys, her long demonic-like tail curling behind her while her large green eyes stared upwards.

"Alys," the Eliatrope said as she brought herself down to sit on her ankles before the girl, smiling at her. It was pleasant to be in the presence of a child; she surely had her past to blame for that along with having looked after Yugo and his brothers. As she sat on eyeheight with Bebe, she noticed the girl was a little taller than Joris, almost Yugo's height though the stumpy horns crowning her head did make her the tallest out of the three. She looked up as the Cra stepped closer, saying with the same smile while her eyebrows knitted together to show her uncertainty," Fern… correct?"

"Fernand," the Cra corrected a little sternly as if the nickname was one he disliked before he laid his hands upon Bebe's shoulder to stand behind the girl," Bebe and I have been travelling together for a little while now. We are on our way to Osamodasia; it's where the ferry will take us."

Alys thought about what Fernand shared with her as she took in his appearance and gear. Osamodasia was but a small island consisting out of one city which was scattered across the tall mountains… or so she was told. It was a sanctuary for anyone afflicted with dragons though no dragons were known to reside there. She smiled a little as she recalled the Osamodian king's plea to have Qilby and Adamaï join him and his kin during the Council of Twelve; their love for dragons knew no boundaries. "I don't exactly have a goal in mind," she admitted as she laid her arms over her legs while remaining seated on her ankles," I hope to find some clues along the way which will lead me in the right direction. Until then I am keeping Sadida in mind."

She could hear the Cra mutter something when she mentioned Sadida, sounding a little groggy though when he noticed her looking at him with raised eyebrows to express a quiet question, he pretended to not have mumbled anything. "Rain should let up soon," he said instead to change the subject, giving Bebe's shoulders a light squeeze while Alys brought herself back up to a standing. The rain had become less during their awkward meeting, the clouds above not as thickly packed together as they were before. "Lets hope we'll find an inn along the way for the night. Can't have you sleep in the mud," he said as he stretched out an arm to stick a hand out from under the awning, the droplets hitting the thick leather of his glove with a soft rapping.

"I don't mind mud," Bebe said with a shrug, sounding completely honest as she focused on the wet ground.

"You will when you lay in it for a few hours," Fernand smirked as he wiped his glove off on the side of his pants, his eyes falling upon the pouch Alys wore from her belt," I'll take it that isn't a Havenbag."

Alys followed his gaze down to the pouch with its thick stitches, saying as she shook her head," no. Just an ordinary pouch." She gave it a light pat as she pushed back the wish it truly was a Havenbag, frowning a little as Bebe almost dove on the small cloth container to have a closer look at it.

"It is pretty!"

She had to agree. While the quality of it wasn't that of an experienced craftsman, it was pretty and resourceful in its own way. Adamaï and Yugo had worked hard on making it for her in the little time they had. Surely Alibert had helped them. "It was made for me. A gift from my brothers for this journey."

Bebe's eyes seemed to dilate more than was naturally possible as she let out a soft 'ooh', asking as she kept both her hands upon the pouch as if it were something sacred," you have brothers? How many? Are you the youngest? Any sisters?"

Her lost brother crossed her mind for a moment, a hollow blank face she couldn't recall nor give shape to. How did he look like? "I do…" Alys said a little thoughtful, trying to focus more on Yugo, Adamaï, Grougaloragran and Chibi rather than the inevitable truth which was her dragon brother Baudouin," five of them, all younger than me except one. I have no sisters but I think five brothers is already enough to have, don't you think?"

"Five? Eww," the Osamodian said while sticking out her tongue before tapping with a finger against the small buckle which kept the pouch nicely sealed off," I don't have any brothers… or sisters." She showed a pout before she let go of the pouch and beckoned for Alys to come closer, whispering to her once the Eliatrope had bent down to indulge her," are any of them as grouchy as Fern?"

Alys had to press her lips together to withhold a laugh as she cast a sideways glance towards the Cra, seeing him arch a brow inquisitively. He was still being a little wary about the newly gained travel companion, watching her closely interact with the girl which was in his care. Alys grinned as she turned her attention back to Bebe, whispering softly," not as grouchy as him, no. But… one of them can be a little too serious for his own good. Stubborn too."

"Does sound like Fern."

Fernand rolled with his eyes as he heard the girls chuckle as they quietly gossiped. They had only just gained another face to their already tiny group and he was already outnumbered… The rain couldn't stop soon enough. It was good to see Bebe smile though… perhaps he didn't need to worry as much as he did about her afterall. Still, he would keep an eye on the 'lady which fell from the sky' just to be safe. "I think we can start moving," he said as he stepped up next to Bebe and Alys, causing them to try and stifle their soft laughter," rain is becoming less."

He was right. Bebe grabbed for Alys' hand to drag her with her as she sprinted forward to leave the cover of the stall's awning before letting go and make a twirl, her arms stretched out while her head was tilted far back. "Goodbye rain! Stay away for a while longer!" she called out towards the clouds above as small raindrops gently hit her, no longer enough to soak anyone.

Alys smiled after she had stumbled forward with Bebe's tugging, glancing towards Fernand as he brushed past her to finally leave the small shelter before she walked after him to return to the road. It appeared it would be more difficult to bond with the archer than it was with the girl. She had to give it time though she understood his skepticism about her. There was still so much he didn't know and neither did she about him.

"Come along, Bebe. We have a long way ahead of us," Fernand said as he jerked with his head to motion for the girl to follow, sounding somber though his expression showed he was happy enough to be moving again. The Cania swamps was still a day or two away depending on the weather or how tired the young Osamodas would get. He was eager and yet reluctant to reach the ferry, hoping he made the right decision to let the mystery woman come with him and Bebe.


	10. Chapter 10: Friction

**Chapter 10**

**Friction**

It was already dark when a lit lantern beckoned the small group of travelers closer. The plains had made way for a more rocky terrain with dense undergrowth and bushes rather than lush tall grass, almost hiding the small village which laid further ahead.

Fernand peered up to the sign which hung over the door of the inn, inspecting it while a sleeping Bebe rested against his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. Right behind him stood Alys, still with him and the young Osamodas after they had decided earlier this morning to travel beyond the Cania swamps together. The rumble of thunder in the far distance had both grown ups look up and to where they had come from, a worried frown appearing on their faces. "Seems we found this place on time," the male Cra said softly before he shifted Bebe's weight to one arm so he could open the door, stepping inside to stay ahead of the thunderstorm which was brewing in the distance.

The soft jingling of a bell could be heard above the doorway as Fernand stepped inside, causing the woman behind the counter to look up to the new patrons. She examined them first from where she stood before she conjured a welcoming smile and beckoned the trio to come closer. "Evenin', luvs. You seek lodgin' for the night?" she asked as she crossed her arms on top of the smooth top of the counter, the strands of her messy bun of hair framing her face.

"For tonight, yes," Fernand said with a hint of ponder as he couldn't help but glance towards Alys from the corner of his eyes, his vision almost blocked by the snow white hair of the child which continued to snooze against his back," do you perhaps have two rooms which are connected to one and another?"

"Not sharin', hmm?" the innkeeper asked as her brown eyes flickered from the Cra to the blondine behind him, seeing him pull a face which didn't look too pleased. She chuckled heartily as she wove with a hand towards him, saying amused," don't get your ears in a twist, luve. I'm merely teasin'. What you do is what you do and none of my business."

"Sure," Fernand muttered as he watched the woman turn around to look at the keys which hung from several hooks behind the counter, seeking for any rooms which were available for the night and were appropriate to what he had asked for.

Alys took in the interior and the patrons as Fernand waited, making small mental notes to herself. There were a few people present like a small group of Iops sitting around the lit fireplace in the common room, all heavily armored with a mug in their hands and laughing while talking loudly. A lone hooded figure sat in a corner with a leg popped up on the table and gazing out of the window while a Feca couple were enjoying their late meal closer to the bar. This inn was much larger than the Crusty Gobball but it was to be expected with it being located right next to the many roads which lead towards the main city of Bonta; traffic was much higher here than it was around Emelka.

The innkeeper took two keys from a hook which had the number fifteen painted above it, saying as she smiled to Fernand and jingled with both the keys," I do believe I got a room to your likin'. Petre, watch the bar for a moment." She didn't even look towards the kitchen as she called for whomever was doing the dishes, sliding out from behind the counter to be an hospitable hostess and lead the way to the rooms she had chosen for her new guests. "You're lucky. The bad weather brought in extra guests this night; not that many rooms left anymore, especially ones which are connected. Not to worry though, there would have been spare beds aplenty for any weary traveller." She went up the stairs to the first floor before going down the hallway and rounding a corner, leading the Cra and Eliatrope towards the back of the building. As she came to a stop and turned around to face them, she held up both the keys before handing one over to Alys, the other to Fernand. "Here you go, luvs. A room for each. Either of these keys can unlock the door between your rooms, if needed. I be expectin' payment either later this eve or first thing in the morn. If you need anythin', come downstairs. Kitchen is open all night and morn. Alright?"

"Thank you," Alys said politely as she took the key which was presented to her before she looked to Fernand. They hadn't discussed payment yet but she had already made up her mind on being the one to pay for this night's lodging. It was the least she could do. She looked after the innkeeper as she made her way back downstairs before she looked at the door which has the number fifteen on it. She parted her lips to speak to the Cra which had been rather quiet company through the day, falling silent the moment she watched him turn the key to unlock the door which lead to the room which given to him. He didn't even cast a glance her way as he stepped inside, still carrying Bebe propped up against his back. She sighed softly as she heard the door close with a soft click, telling herself she should have expected to not get along all that swimmingly with the Cra; he had been standoffish from the get go though it was with good reason. It was the girl which had made today's long walk more enjoyable.

The first thing she did was take off her shoes after she had entered her room and locked the door behind her, feeling her feet ache. Had she ever walked for this long before? Not since she woke from a ten year long slumber, that was for certain. She took in the room as she let the cool feeling floorboards soothe the bare soles of her feet, leaving the somewhat muddy shoes by the door. It was a small room but definitely larger than what she had in Emelka. It would definitely do for the night, especially because she was someone who didn't ask for much in the first place. She was about to take a seat upon the bed to think things over when she heard a soft knocking, causing her to peer towards the door which stood right across of the bed. Before she could say anything, the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened, Fernand's head peeking around to see if it was safe to open the door which divided their rooms.

"It was already open," he said as he saw Alys was still decent and opened the door further, not releasing the doorknob as if he was doubtful about which action to take. There was still the trust issue which was bothering him but it didn't feel right to leave the woman on her own without a word said or done. He reluctantly released the wooden knob as he saw her smile towards him, saying after he had let his eyes wander across the interior," nice room."

It was a weak attempt at starting a conversation, but she appreciated it nonetheless. For a moment she thought she was going to be alienated further from her newly gained travel companions; she had already kept to herself to not intrude more than she done already but Fernand hadn't been giving her much chances to get to know him better. "It will definitely do," she said as she kept standing next to the bed," what about yours?" She stepped over towards him to stick her head past him and into the room he had carried Bebe into, having him step aside to allow her through while he remained in the doorway. She could almost taste his uncertainty as she was close next to him and looking into the room which was his and Bebe's for the night, a certain tension in his posture.

"It will do," he said as he took his eyes from Alys and glanced over to the bed where Bebe laid face down and flat on her stomach upon the blanket, still asleep by the looks of it. He sighed through his nose before he muttered and tried to squeeze himself past Alys without touching her," best tuck her in." He stepped over to the bed where he had left the child, the rumble of thunder in the distance having him look towards the window for a moment before he reached down to take off the striped and stitched stockings Bebe wore. He felt nervous as he realized he was being watched by the mystery woman he had allowed to come with him and Bebe, licking his lips as he became uncomfortably aware of every move he made. What was supposed to be natural became stiff and calculated, causing him to almost move like a Xelor as all he did was take off the girl's footwear and gloves. The moment the sleeve like gloves were off, he bent forward to pick the girl up, hearing her moan sleepily as her face left the softness of the blanket. No matter uncomfortable while being watched, he was careful in his doing to not wake the Osamodian girl and soon enough pulled the blanket over her after he had laid her on the pillow.

Bebe yawned as she instinctively grabbed for the blanket to pull it further over herself, asking as sleep clung to her voice while her eyes had trouble opening," is this mud…?"

"No mud tonight, Bebe, as promised," Fernand smirked as he laid the socks and gloves upon the floor next to the bed," go back to sleep… we have another long day tomorrow." He straightened up as he looked down on the girl, showing a faint smile as he got no response in return; she was soundly asleep again. It came as no surprise that all her talking and excitement of today had exhausted her. He stood still for a while longer to watch Bebe before his head snapped up and his eyes fixated on Alys. She looked as if witnessing him tucking in the girl had internally melted her, smiling to him as she stood in the doorway. He huffed, a sense of embarrassment dwelling inside of himself while he stepped over towards her to let Bebe sleep peacefully. "You mind if," he said as he came to a stop before her, not finishing the question as he nodded to the room which was behind Alys.

Alys frowned at first as Fernand stood tall before her, her eyes flitting from his face to where he had motioned with but a tilt of his head, saying slowly as she nodded just as slow," of course…" She backed up to get back inside of the room she was given, seeing the Cra step inside with a single wide step before he made a beeline towards the window to open it. She watched him as he fiddled with the lock before finally opening the window, his shoulders rising as he took a deep breath of the earthy smells he allowed to enter. He was an odd one… She stood there for a moment to observe him, not certain what to make of his presence in the room before she said softly as if to change the subject rather than linger on the confusion," you have a sweet little girl. How old is she?"

"She isn't mine," Fernand said as his shoulders drooped and turned his upper body to be able to look to Alys, seeing her raise an eyebrow. He drummed thoughtfully with his leather clad fingers upon the windowsill before he said as he turned his gaze towards the open door," I am taking care of her for the time being."

"Ohh… I see," she said softly while many different thoughts crossed her mind as curiosity began to poke her in the back. Taking care of someone meant so many things, but in the case of Fernand and Bebe she made the wild guess that he had adopted her. Alibert had done it with her and her brothers, so it wasn't all too surprising for her to have met a Cra with an Osamodian daughter. Though him saying it was for the time being meant that it was temporary… "She's sweet all the same," she said as she decided to not pry any further. Fernand had proven to have a desire to keep a distance from her so she would let him approach her on his own terms.

"That she is," the archer smirked as he looked down upon the floorboards, the expression upon his face shifting from reminiscent to thoughtful. With Bebe asleep, this was a good chance to get to know the woman better. He had heard her answer all sorts of questions the girl had thrown her way during the travel earlier this day but there was one question in particular he himself wanted an answer to. He stretched out a leg to hook his foot behind the chair which stood further along the wall, drawing it closer before he crossed his arms over his chest and sat himself down. He hesitated, second guessing his intentions before he looked towards the Eliatrope from under his eyebrows, an unintended stern glance in his eyes," now that there are no children present, mind telling me about that bad man you have been all mysterious about?"

Alys withheld the urge to bite on her lip as Fernand brought up the masked convict, having rather had him ask about what she was hiding under her scarf than speak about what had happened in Bonta. He was already so suspicious; who was to say it wouldn't get worse? She laid a hand against the open door next to her to close it far enough to have it stand open at a crack, taking the precaution to not wake Bebe with any loud talking if it were to happen. "I could," the Eliatrope said as she released the door and walked over to the window where Fernand had sat himself down on the chair, the rumbling of the incoming storm adding an ominous tone to the situation. She examined the windowsill for its sturdiness before she heaved herself on it to sit. Where was she supposed to start? To tell him about her dreams seemed foolish; he was a stranger with no grasp on her background. She would have to go around it for now.

She leaned back to rest against the windowsill after crossing her legs, saying as she looked towards the dark scenery outside from the corner of her eyes," we met in Bonta… I came across him while I was trying to find my way around as I was looking for the home of a friend. It was my first time visiting the city. I... was a little lost." She felt her cheeks becoming warmer as embarrassment for admitting she had gotten lost among the many busy streets of Bonta crept up on her, keeping her blue eyes on the darkness outside. "He stood out among the crowd, wearing a mask with bright red markings upon a white coat of paint."

"A Masqueraider?"

Alys arched both her eyebrows in piqued interest at the Cra, for a moment feeling clueless about what he had suddenly asked. Masqueraider… the name or title didn't ring any bells. The masked convict did appear the second time during the masquerade at the palace but she had a feeling Fernand wasn't thinking of such or was aware of it.

As he saw the questioning look upon her face while her story had come to a pause, Fernand huffed before asking," you haven't heard about them before?" The shake of her head had him hunch forward to lean with his elbows on his legs, saying with a casual shrug," I'm not surprised. They are but a few from what I know. Outsiders mostly, tend to keep to their own and don't socialize much. It is the masks they wear which makes them special, having something to do with the god Sadida but I don't know the details. All I know is that the masks they have grant them specific powers."

Masks with powers. It did explain a few things. Alys recalled how fast the convict became after he had changed masks upon the tram. Was that truly an effect of the mask with the crying eyes and the elongated mouth? It was possible… she would have to try and do more research on the Masqueraiders now that she got to know of them.

"So this Masqueraider," Fernand said with a tone in his voice which indicated he was fishing for answers," he stole something from you?"

"No," Alys said though the tilt of her head and her lips pursing hinted she wasn't standing fully behind her own answer," I recognized him from somewhere. I wanted to know who he was but before I could ask him anything, he bolted and taunted me into following after him. I… needed answers, I couldn't let him get away so I pursued." She heard the soft pitter patter of light rain as she talked, glancing behind her to cast a glance outside. The sky was cloudy, the stars hidden from sight by the thick clouds which lit up with the rolling of thunder, the rumbling echo it caused soon following. "We caused quite a commotion with our chase through Bonta. He was so incredibly fast after he had changed masks… it was difficult to keep up with him but just when I had gained on him, he paralyzed me in mid-leap. The guards had been tailing us for a while before… you know… I crashed into the stall. "

The Cra scratched his cheek before stroking his goatee in deep thought, his honey colored eyes flickering from the woman to the incoming storm outside. She wasn't telling him everything, that was clear enough. "And you couldn't have told me this earlier when Bebe was with us, because…?"

"Because that wasn't the end of it," Alys said, her expression growing darker," while he got away, I was taken into custody. I was released after a few hours of being held and didn't come across him until the next day at the King's palace. He…" She paused as she tried to find the words, not certain what she could share and what not. The look in Fernand's eyes was piercing, as if he was mentally trying to peel back layer of layer to seek the truth or anything which would assure him he could trust his new travel companion. "Since he was still a wanted criminal, his presence at the palace was discovered by the royal guard. They tried to apprehend him but he managed to escape. He is now accused of an assassination attempt on the Brakmarian prince."

"And why exactly were you at the palace?"

Alys sighed softly, starting to become frustrated that she had to dance around the subject. She couldn't possibly tell him she infiltrated the masquerade to get closer to the Brakmarian prince; that would only make him more suspicious of her, especially after admitting that the one she had been chasing after was still on the run after being accused of planning to assassinate that very same prince. She propped herself up against the frame of the windowsill, saying after taking a deep breath," I am an ambassador. I… was invited to attend the festivity at the palace." It was partially true…

Fernand's eyebrows pulled down to form a glare while his eyes narrowed before he abruptly stood up from the chair and took the one step needed to almost slam his gloved hands against the sides of the windowsill, blocking Alys into the open window as he hunched over her with his tall appearance. "Listen to me," he said hushed to not wake Bebe in the other room, the look he held serious as he glared down at a startled looking Alys," if you think you can lie to me, you really have another thing coming. I didn't let you join up with me just to have you put up a charade and play innocent to save face around the kid while you have been present during some assassination attempt on royalty. Is this a ruse of yours? Pair up with innocent travellers to have them be your shield when trouble finally finds you?"

She didn't dare to lean any further back as she tried to keep a distance between herself and Fernand, having nowhere to go as she sat one floor up from the ground. Her fingers were clamped around the wood which formed the windowsill she sat on, not certain what to say nor daring to utter a word. The male Cra was bearing down at her with harsh demeanor, demanding to know the truth. She flinched as the loud cracking of thunder sounded behind her, her eyes clenching shut as her whole body jerked in startle before her eyes snapped open as she heard a scream coming from the other room.

"Papa! Mama!"

Fernand's glare faded almost instantly when Bebe could be heard shouting for her parents after the thunder had rumbled loudly, his head snapping around to look towards the door which stood ajar. The corners of his mouth pulled sharply downwards as he tore himself away from the Eliatrope, not saying a word as he disappeared into the other room after yanking the door further open with a hurried step to see to the girl.

Alys looked after him, slumping a little in her posture as the pressure which was Fernand was gone while a shuddering breath left her. To say he was suspicious of her was an understatement… She tried to swallow as she climbed off the window sill to get solid ground under her feet after having hung back out of the window, hearing the rain aggressively pour down from the sky and the rooftop behind her. What was she going to do? She reluctantly looked into the other room where she saw Fernand sitting on the edge of the bed, patting a sobbing Bebe on the head. To see the girl crying and scared had her want to go and comfort her, but she fought against the instincts to care for a child; she had a feeling Fernand wouldn't allow her to come close.

"It is alright," Fernand hushed as the girl cried into her small fists, sniffling loudly after the thunder had roughly awoken her from her sleep.

"Is it them? Are they coming to get me?"

"Nobody is going to get you… it is only bad weather, Bebe. Thunder and lightning, nothing more. You're safe…" he said, a dark undertone in his voice as he meaningful glanced over towards the other room where he could see Alys standing by her bed, seeing her avert her gaze from them and hug herself as he glared towards her.

"But they-"

Fernand closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose as Bebe was panicking while staring with large eyes to the window, saying as he ruffled her hair before trying to have Bebe release the blanket she was clinging to after having wiped her eyes," hush… they are long gone, you know this. You should go back to sleep and tell the thunder to go suck on a Dofus. Don't let it scare you." He saw her gaze up to him with large glazed over eyes, sniffing to stop her nose from running before she chuckled softly as she ran the ball of her hand across an eye to get rid of any remaining tears.

"I can't tell it that."

"Sure you can," Fernand smirked and nodded over towards the window," next time the thunder tries to scare you, just say it loud and clear. It will make you feel better." As she nodded in understanding and shuffled in the bed to lay back down, he pulled the blanket back over her as he rose up to a standing, saying to her with a lowered voice as he tucked her in," I'll be close by if you need me. Now sleep and get some pleasant dreams." He wasn't the greatest father figure or the best shoulder to cry on, but he tried the best he could. As he saw her smile and hug the pillow she had sunken away into, he lingered for a moment before he turned abruptly on a heel. If it wasn't a scared girl, he had to deal with another female… The small smile he had carried to soothe Bebe turned into a straight thin line as he entered the dark room where he had left Alys, seeing she had sat herself down on the bed.

"Seems we both aren't telling everything," she said softly, almost whispering as she slowly turned her head to look towards Fernand as he closed the door behind him, seeing his eyes narrow as she pulled him onto the same level as he had brought her to moments ago before the thunder had interrupted them. The look upon her face was one of apprehension but there was also guilt which could be seen in the light frown she carried. "I don't wish to deceive anyone, Fernand," she said as she looked away from him as he kept his scowl," but I am not the bad guy here. I didn't wish for this to happen… I was content with living in Emelka, I was happy to be part of a small family, to have a home and not needing to worry about my past or my future. And now I am in an inn far away from any place I know, trying to explain myself to a man I just met because he believes me to be a criminal while I have no clue on where to go next. I didn't leave Emelka or Bonta for this… so… apologies for not trusting you with my life story from the get go. It is already complicated enough."

Fernand seemed unphased by Alys' little vent after he had closed the door to grant them some privacy in their conversation, one ear listening to see if Bebe was still awake or had dozed back off. The Cra was mulling over what the Eliatrope was sharing with him as she hung her head before he said as he leaned himself against the wall," if it had been just me, I wouldn't have cared what you done or didn't do; we would have parted ways after a few days and that would have been the end of it. But I have a child in my care-"

"And I have thousands in my care!" Alys interrupted him, bringing herself up as she looked at the Cra with vexation," I have the weight of thousands of lives resting upon my shoulders, thousands of eyes looking towards me and two little boys to find them a home! I am the last person to ever harm a child, so don't you dare to assume I don't know what it is like to watch over one. I know!"

He stared at her from the dark, at first believing she was overreacting with her outburst and the large number she threw at him but as he saw her struggle against the tears which began to form in her eyes he wasn't so certain anymore.

"I didn't want to leave!" she exclaimed as her hands balled into fists," I didn't want to be taken away and be stripped from almost everything I was. To wake in a strange place with no memories. To be used. To fight against the one who I believed could heal me. To still not remember anything after the betrayal and pain. To hurt or trouble the ones I care for." She bit down on her lip as her vision became hazy with the tears she tried to hold back on, feeling like she was alone with her troubles. "So don't," she said with a quivering voice as she tried to calm herself," don't assume you know what I am like… you have no idea..."

"I don't, no," Fernand said with a shrug as he shook his head, having his arms crossed before his chest while he was focusing on Alys' hands rather than her face which was distorted with the agony she felt. She had much pent up within her from what he could tell. "But perhaps you can give me an idea." He pushed himself away from the wall to step over towards the woman which was on the brink of crying, taking a stance before her while he kept his arms crossed. "Lets start over," he said as he tilted his head slightly to the side, the window behind him casting a shadow over his face which bore no smile. He held a hand out to Alys after taking an arm down from his chest, saying," I am Fernand, ex bowman of Division seventy-four, on my way to Osamodasia to seek the relatives of a girl named Bebe."

Alys gazed upon Fernand as if she couldn't believe he was standing before her as he did, reluctantly taking in the gesture of him making the attempt to clean the slate. She swallowed as she tried to blink away the tears which had formed upon the edge of her lower eyelids, saying as she took the extended gloved hand into her own," I am Alys… ambassador of the Eliatrope people, on a personal mission to seek the meaning behind a prophetic dream." She didn't shake his hand, merely held it loosely as she gazed down upon it, still feeling a little in disarray after having allowed her thoughts and feelings to take the upper hand.

"I don't know who or what the Eliatrope people are," the Cra said as he retracted his hand and set it upon his side," but I get a feeling I will get to know about them in the upcoming few days. What I want to do first is to be certain I truly don't have a criminal in my company, so…" He shrugged with his eyebrows as if to quietly urge Alys on to talk, still coming across as a little stern towards her.

As the room lit up with a white flash and an almost instant rumble which caused the thin glass of the window to vibrate, both Eliatrope and Cra glanced over towards the closed door as suddenly could be heard," go suck on a Dofus!" They blinked in bewilderment after hearing Bebe shout from the other room, Fernand's surprised expression turning into an embarrassed scowl as he hid his face behind a hand with a grumble while Alys couldn't help but laugh inwardly, quickly looking apologetic as Fernand disgruntledly peered at her past parted fingers.

"You… did tell her," she said softly as if doubtful to state the obvious.

"I did," he mumbled, not wishing to admit it. He dropped his hand down as the room next to them had grown silent, saying as he straightened his back and looked at Alys from the corner of his eyes," at least you both stopped crying."

Alys lowered her gaze as Fernand was straightforward, nodding slightly as he was right. He may not be the most compassionate person out there, but he tried in his own way. Perhaps she should open up a little more. What harm could it do? "The Masqueraider… I knew him from my dream," she began as she remained standing in front of Fernand while brushing some of her hair aside," I don't know his name or where he is from but I had seen his mask before. He was also emitting this feeling which made me feel drawn to him... I needed to know the meaning behind it. I… I lost my memories, you see… there was a hope that he knew me or that he was a missing link to my past. He ran before I could ask him anything and when I got the chance after catching up with him, he dodged every question and instead taunted me to follow. I chased him through the city as I was determined to get answers while he tried to dispose of me to get me off his trail. He succeeded when he paralyzed me with those darts… I couldn't sense him anymore when I was brought to prison."

Lost memories. Prophetic dreams. Strange headwear. She was an enigma… It would take a while for Fernand to get a good grasp on who she was. "You did meet again, correct?"

"Yes… I told you I was lost in Bonta because I was looking for a friend. That was true… The very same friend got me out of prison and allowed me to attend to the festivities in the palace where I met the Masqueraider once more."

"This friend of yours sounds important if he managed to get you out of prison and into the palace..."

"He is," Alys nodded," he is a master of Bonta and advisor to the King. He… was my tutor and guardian a while back, still is." She smiled slightly as the time spent in Sadida suddenly felt like a long time ago.

"You mean Joris, _the_ master of Bonta?" Fernand asked with a hint of disbelief before he smirked as she nodded in silent confirmation, asking as he brought his neck down to lean a little closer to Alys," so if I were to ask him to vouch for you, he would?"

"Without a doubt."

She sounded certain of herself. The Cra huffed softly, muttering as he brushed past Alys to lower himself down on the edge of the bed rather than stand tall before her," not like I'll get the chance to ask him. Since you are both diplomats I shouldn't be all too surprised by you knowing him on a more personal level… and you getting privileges where others don't. What about that clown, the Masqueraider? Why was he at the palace?"

"I am not sure… He was as surprised to see me as I was to see him," Alys said as she took a deep breath to sigh, taking a single step back to drop herself down upon the bed and sit next to Fernand, keeping a fair distance between them. "He thought I had followed him into the palace, meaning he was there for a reason. I didn't manage to figure it out… He ran off when the guards became aware of his presence in the palace, causing this whole commotion which made the Prince of Brakmar believe the Masqueraider was there to assassinate him."

Fernand cocked his head a little as he observed her, saying as he stroked his chin thoughtfully," you don't seem very convinced about that accusation."

Alys blinked before she pulled her shoulders up and clasped her arms between her legs, saying with a light shake of her head," that's because I don't believe it. But me and Brakmar have a history together which I won't go all too deeply into. At least not now… What matters is that I didn't learn anything about the Masqueraider. He is now wanted by the Bontarian guards and Council and I continued on to try and unravel my dream further. So… as a late answer to your question; no, I am not a criminal. I am just looking for answers..." She wisely kept her mouth about her infiltration into the palace and that Ush Galesh had shown an interest in whatever she was trying to find; the Masqueraider was the most prominent threat, if he truly was one after all that had happened and Alys had left Bonta behind her. Talking about him was enough for this night.

Fernand harrumphed softly, still looking a little unconvinced though gave her the benefit of a doubt after she had gone more in depth about what had happened between her and the Masqueraider and how she came to fall down from the sky. Still, that history with Brakmar she mentioned sat not right with him. "So you are headed for… Sadida? Something from your dream nudging you there?"

"No… I have old friends there. Sadida is merely a destination to head towards. I am hoping to find hints along the way which will guide me into the right direction."

"Do you even know what you are looking for?"

"A riv-" she stopped herself as she was about to say something which may not be the smartest thing to say to someone as tightly wound as Fernand, biting down on her lip before she finished the sentence in one quick breath,"- er of blood… or similar." She shrugged as if seeking for a river of blood was the most normal thing to do, seeing him raise a brow before he propped his hands onto his knees and pushed himself up to a standing with a shaking of his head.

"Of course… a river of blood or similar. I should have guessed that one. Right, well…" he said with sarcasm and a feigned chuckle as he spun around to face Alys," how about you and I get some sleep and agree on that you'll look for such a river _after_ we have crossed the Cania Swamps so me and Bebe won't be involved in any masacre? Sounds fair? Yes? Good." He strode over towards the closed door to open it without waiting for an answer, saying with a stiff nod towards the Eliatrope," we'll see you in the morning."

Alys looked after him as he took his leave to not hear anything more of what she had to say, leaving her to herself and the rain which continued to fall outside of the open window. She sighed with a roll of her eyes as she dropped herself backwards onto the bed, sprawling out onto the top of the blanket while staring up towards the ceiling. It wasn't her fault her nightmares were peculiar: masks, eyes in the dark, massive golden hands, shattering glass, a river of blood, a hole in her chest. Her line of thought stopped as she was reminded of the pain and loneliness which she would feel when the hole in her chest formed in her dreams, instinctively grasping for her chest to press her fingers down upon where her scar was still healing, almost faded. What was she missing…? What caused such a void in her very soul? She was afraid to find out.

She listened to the rain as she tried to not think about the future, wanting to concern herself with the day ahead and to become tired so she would sleep this night. It wouldn't be easy to be with someone like Fernand if he were to question all and everything she did; at least they could part ways if it became unbearable though she didn't want to leave him with a bad impression of her. She didn't need to explain herself towards him, she was aware that she had such freedom but there was something inside of her which was willing to give this a chance. She would endure his suspicion for a while longer to see where it would lead. Once they reach the ferry which would sail him and Bebe to Osamodasia, it would all be over anyway and she would continue on her own.


	11. Chapter 11: Lost

**Chapter 11**

**Lost**

The air was humid and thick while the wooden planks creaked under their weight; the small group of travellers consisting out of Fernand, Bebe and Alys had made their way into the swamps of Cania earlier this day. Fernand had decided to take the lead, certain he would be able to guide all of them through the swamps within but a few hours time, promising they would reach the ferry somewhere mid afternoon. The path they had followed for the last three hours had mostly been rickety wooden walkways and patches of more solid soil than the sogginess of the marshes, forced to follow a set path with but a few crossings and turns. The swamps didn't grant a moment of silence and while it was mostly the creatures which inhabited the swamps which caused all the noise, it was a young Osamodas which sounded the loudest of all.

"I am tired…" Bebe's whining voice sounded from in between Fernand and Alys, the girl walking with slouched shoulders and back while her head was tilted far back to be able to stare at the back of the Cra's head with a look of feigned agony," are we almost there?"

"We should be there soon," Fernand said without glancing back, his expression betraying he was on the verge of frustration. Bebe had been asking where they were and when they would reach the ferry almost non-stop until it became apparent to her that it was going to be a long walk, longer than anticipated at least. His eyes scanned the surroundings as he crossed the rotting boardwalk, searching for something in particular while keeping an eye out for any large Moskitos which were thirsty for blood.

Alys closed the short line, her eyes down on the wooden planks to not misstep or slip and end up in the mucky water. There had been a worry gnawing at her when the journey through the swamps was longer than Fernand had guessed it would be, not having dared to say anything about it. The Cra had been skeptical of her no matter the talk they had the night before; anything said was either not taken into account or brushed off with suspicion. Bebe's whining was already testing Fernand's patience from what she could tell, but she couldn't keep the worry to herself though… What if it would become dark and they were still in the middle of the swamps? As Bebe sighed dramatically in response to Fernand's words, the Eliatrope spoke up a little," I am getting the feeling we are lost..."

Fernand stopped in his stride to turn towards Alys, her observation not taken all too well judging by the dark look upon his face. "We're not lost; we have been following the signs," he said as he motioned with a hand ahead of him, as if there was a sign right there though there was none to be seen.

"You mean the signs we haven't seen for a while now?" Alys asked with a raising of a brow," we've either gone around in circles or we got lost… we've been walking for a while now, Fernand and we have yet to stop and rest."

The Cra huffed as he looked into the swamps, saying with a mutter," we can't stop, not for long anyway. The Moskitos will be drawn to us if we were to remain in one place for too long and who knows what else lurks here… We have to keep moving." He eyed Bebe who had been protesting the last two hours, seeing she was tired. He had hoped they would have reached the ferry by now. Were they really lost? No, they were on the right track; he was certain of it. Signs or not, he was leading them in the right direction. The ferry should be seen among the trees any moment now. He frowned when he heard a thud after he looked around to convince himself he was in the right, gazing down upon the Osamodian girl which had dropped herself down to a sitting upon the boardwalk, her arms and legs crossed while her cheeks were round as she puffed them up with a glare. "Oi…"

"I am not setting another step until you admit we are lost, Papa."

"I am not your Papa… and we aren't lost. We are following a path and a path always leads somewhere," Fernand said with a scowl, bearing down upon Bebe before he beckoned with a hand," get up." He sighed as she stuck her chin up in defiance, not moving an inch as she remained almost as stubborn as he was. He turned his attention to Alys who watched them from where she stood, saying to her with a grumble in his voice," talk to her."

Alys blinked before she lowered her gaze down to Bebe, seeing the girl look towards her from the corner of her large green eyes. A small smile crept onto her lips before she stepped forward and past the two on the boardwalk, saying to Fernand as she brushed past him, "I agree with Bebe on this one. Following a path doesn't mean it is the right one."

"By Cra…" Fernand groaned, stopping himself from clasping his forehead. He knew he would be outnumbered and questioned if he let that woman tag along. He inhaled deeply through his nose as the look in his eyes hardened into a stern glance, hearing the wooden planks creak behind him as the Eliatrope continued walking. He took the few steps needed to close the small distance in between him and Bebe, muttering as he hooked an arm around her waist and lifted her up in one swoop to carry her at his side," unbelievable… choosing a child's side." He swung himself around to march after Alys once Bebe hung over his arm, pouting still. "Caring for hundreds of children and you can't persuade one into walking?" he asked, seeing Alys shrug a little.

"Can't or won't? Bebe is tired, Fernand… it is no surprise she is starting to become grouchy. Moskitos or not, we all need to rest for a moment even if it were to eat something. I am sure we'll all feel a little better afterwards."

"I'll feel better when we finally arrive at the ferry," Fernand said, biting back what he truly wished to say. The ferry was where they would part ways, him and Alys. While she had been decent company, he still wasn't certain if to believe her stories; he was still suspicious of her. That Bebe liked her wasn't working in his favor either. The girl was too naive to understand that the mystery woman was still a little too mysterious for his taste. It would be good to be alone with Bebe again once they reach Osamodasia, especially because of what he was planning to do there. The goal of this journey had been to main city of the horned beast tamers and he was so close to it.

Bebe dangled, letting her arms and legs be limp as she hung defeated, tired and hungry from Fernand's arm after he had so easily scooped her up. "I could eat something," she said as she rose her head, seeing Alys smile to her as she glanced back over a shoulder," can we eat something?" The Osamodian girl lifted her gaze up to Fernand to see what his reaction would be, seeing him part his lips to answer before Alys cut him off.

"I don't see why not now that he is carrying you," Alys said as if to answer for Fernand, not seeing his glare as she looked back ahead of herself with a light chuckle.

"Fine." The Cra sounded bitter as he reached for the pouch he carried with his free hand, saying as he took out a small green api and gave it to Bebe," but you are walking once you finished this, understood? No more whining or complaining."

Bebe brightened up as she saw the api and was quick to take it from him, taking a large bite out of the fruit before happily chewing. The last time they ate today was during breakfast at the inn and that had been so very long ago for a small girl like her.

Alys slowed in her pace as she picked up on a strange sound, turning her eyes down towards the mucky water rather than the path ahead of her. Bebe was chewing loudly and smacking her lips, drowning out anything which was remotely soft but Alys was certain she had heard something.

"What is it?"

She looked up from her rippling reflection on the muddy surface as she heard Fernand's cranky question, saying with a light frown as she wondered if it wasn't the humidity playing tricks on her," not sure… thought I heard something." She gave a shrug to dismiss the thought to continue walking until a splashing sounded and caused her to come to a complete stop. The moment she turned around to check out the source of the noise the screams of surprise coming from Fernand and Bebe was all she heard before they disappeared in like a blur from her sight. She watched them getting yanked off the boardwalk as something slippery and oozing had tangled itself around Fernand's ankles, causing the Cra and the Osamodas to get flung into the air before getting pulled down by whatever got him.

Fernand was the first to land in the mud, Bebe still held in his grasp as the sudden startle had him hold onto her to not lose her along the way. He pushed Bebe up to his shoulder and neck to not have her touch the muck he had landed in, trying to pull his legs free as they felt stuck. No… held. As he struggled he could feel it; whatever he landed in, it was alive and it was moving. "Cra no," he mumbled as he looked down at the mud he was stuck in, seeing it bubble while a sickening slurping sound could be heard behind him," not a Mushd..." To confirm it, the thick moving mud rose up next to him, forming the blocky head of a monster which was completely made out of the mud of the marsh. "Cra no!"

"What is that?" Alys called out as she stared at the Mushd, seeing and hearing Bebe panic as she tried to climb on top of Fernand to get away from the monster.

The male Cra had some trouble keeping a squirming Bebe in his grasp, the girl panicking as his legs disappeared within the brown blob which had snatched him. "Catch her!" he shouted as he threw Bebe after grabbing a good hold on the back of her tunic, tossing her away with all his might and hopefully to safety.

Alys spread her arms apart as Fernand made the attempt to fling the girl towards her before the Mushd could tangle her up in its thick muddy appendages, barely catching Bebe before taking a few steps back to regain her balance on the rickety boardwalk. "Fernand!" She saw him dig his right hand into the bubbling mud with a firm jab, trying to reach for his belt before yanking his arm free to reveal the hilt of his bow clasped in his fingers.

Fernand leaned far back as he stuck out of what appeared to be the belly of the mud monster, unable to move his legs while the bow grew to its full size and bended as he pulled back the string, a frost arrow materializing at his will. He looked focused as he knocked the arrow, only closing his eyes to avoid any ice splinters when the arrow easily hit its mark and caused the left side of the Mushd's head to freeze over with sharp crystals of ice. The creature bubbled and spluttered in protect as the ice began to spread, almost drowned out by the cracking and whining of the forming ice. Fernand waited patiently for the Mushd to be pacified while Bebe and Alys watched on in awe before the Cra rose his brows and blinked as he could feel the mud he was up till his waist stuck in began to swift and flow. He released the tension on the bowstring as he felt and saw the Mushd deform, the block shape it had becoming an unsolid mass which swirled and bulged. The ice was easily discarded as the Mushd parted itself from the frozen mud, leaving it floating upon the mucky surface of the marsh.

"Get yourself out while you can, Fern!" Alys called out for him as the Mushd was beginning to reform itself, having set Bebe down next to her, her hands itching as she felt her Wakfu swirl under her skin with her desire to jump into action and help.

He tried to pull his legs free as the live mud he was stuck in moved, hoping to find a leeway and be able to escape but stopped as the light from above was blocked out by a sudden shadow. He had to tilt his head far back to look upon the gaping and dripping mouth of the Mushd as it stretched out over him, showing nothing but a dark hole of oozing mud. He shouted and rose his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself as the Mushd collapsed itself on top of him, swallowing him whole.

"Papa!" Bebe cried, about to dive forth and off the boardwalk to wade over to where the Mushd was but a high heap of bubbling mud but was stopped by Alys as she quickly grabbed for her shoulders.

"Stay back," she warned to girl, pushing her behind her for cover before she lifted both her hands, glowing with the familiar teal color of Wakfu. She formed two Zaaps with but a twirl of her fingers while her eyes sought for a sign of Fernand, swiftly bringing her open hands together as she saw the hue of his blond hair underneath the brown of the mud. The beam which was created as the two Zaaps merged in front of her blasted a hole right through the reforming Mushd, causing it to partially split and thin itself. Alys kept her hands up as she heard the desperate gasp for air; Fernand breached through the thinned muddy surface, coughing while trying to writhe himself free and claw with a hand for another solid to grab onto while his other hand desperately clutched his bow.

"He's free!"

"Not yet… stay behind me, Bebe." Alys reached behind her to motion for Bebe to stay where she was while watching the Mushd intensively to see if it were to retreat or to retaliate. It was moving from what she could see, the creature blending in almost perfectly with the thick water of the marsh; it only gave itself away because it moved and bubbled, otherwise she wouldn't be able to see it. She had to stop herself from taking a step back and bump into Bebe as something suddenly rose from the water, extending itself like a long tentacle of mud, grass and twigs which almost reached till above the trees. "Goddess…!" She flung herself around to grab for Bebe before she began to run across the wooden planks to try and bring some distance in between herself and the Mushd's reach, carrying the Osamodian girl in her arms and against her chest as the monster came for the one which had attacked.

Fernand spat out some mud as he managed to pull himself free with the Mushd distracted, panting as he tried to get a hold of himself. Where was Bebe? He looked for the girl, seeing she was held by Alys who kept to dry ground as she ran. He followed with his eyes, for a moment wondering where they were going until the answer came to him with a painful slam. He was thrown aside as the long muddy tendril which was the Mushd was pursuing after the Eliatrope, landing in the mucky water upon hands and knees with the air knocked out of him. He coughed once more, grabbing for his side before realising both his hands were empty. "My bow..." he gasped distraught before grasping for the boardwalk to pull himself up and out of the marsh to not sink further into it, looking frantic as he sought for his missing weapon.

Alys didn't look back as she kept on running for as long as the wooden planks went on, shifting Bebe to one arm as she said to the girl," hold on!" She flung her free arm up to summon a portal before her, jumping through it to escape the Mushd's chase before reappearing several steps back to throw the monster off her track. She put Bebe down as she caught her breath once the portal dispersed, watching the Mushd come to a slow stop as it realized its prey had suddenly disappeared.

"My bow!" Fernand exclaimed as he saw it floating upon the water a little ways away from where he was, causing Bebe to rear her head and try and see what Fernand was looking at while Alys was getting ready to face the Mushd if it decided it wasn't done with them just yet.

Bebe was quick to leave Alys' side as she made her way over to where she saw the bow, yelling as she leapt off the boardwalk without hesitation, thought or doubt," I got it!"

"Bebe no! Stay on the boardwalk!"

His warning came far too late. Both Fernand and Alys looked on in horror as they witnessed the girl land in the dark water, going under before she breached the surface with a wild splashing and a loud gasp. She could hardly keep her head above water as she was too small and the mucky water too thick, holding her firmly. The fright was apparent in her eyes as she tried to stay with her head above water while her small hands clutched for Fernand's bow as if it was her life vest, sounding scared as she realized she couldn't move," I-I am stuck…!"

Fernand had begun to cross the boardwalk to where Bebe had jumped off, calling out to her," whatever you do, Bebe, do not move! Just stay there and don't move. I'll get you out!"

Alys threw a quick glance back to the confused Mushd before she ran up next to Fernand who had lowered himself down onto his stomach on the wooden planks to try and reach for Bebe. "Use this," she said as she formed a Zaap right above Bebe before making its sister Zaap next to Fernand so he could use it," hurry!" They didn't have much time if the Mushd became clever enough to look behind itself.

Fernand stared at the glowing anomaly which slowly circulated beside him, asking in disbelief as he turned his head to look up towards Alys while he remained laying on his stomach," you want me to stick my head in _that_?"

"Reach through it and get Bebe before she sinks any further."

Fernand let out a feigned guffaw as he propped himself up on his arms, not trusting whatever it was which Alys had formed next to him. "Sure, have it slice me in half. I am sure that is a grand idea!"

"Just do it!" Alys bit towards the Cra as the Mushd began to react to the loud voices coming from behind, seeing it turn towards them. She could hear Fernand grumble, keeping her eyes on the Mushd to be ready for it while Fernand reluctantly gave in to braving the strange glowing portal Alys had opened.

Fernand first stuck a hand through the Zaap before bringing his head and shoulders through, blinking as he found himself looking straight at Bebe's face which looked up to him with a pure fear. The water was up to about the edge of her eyes and round cheekbones, her pure white hair a disgusting brown as it floated upon the surface.

"Fern…"

"I got you… I got you," he hushed as he pushed the bewilderment he felt aside, still feeling like he was in one piece no matter that his upper body was far away from his lower body. He reached down and hooked his hands under the girl's armpits, taking a deep breath before he flexed his muscles to try and pull Bebe up and free. The mud she was stuck in sucked at her as he tried with all his might to get her loose, hearing her softly sob as her fright finally got the best of her. "It is going to be alright," he said in an attempt to comfort her, shuffling on his knees to draw himself out of the portal while pulling Bebe up as the muck of the marshes finally released her.

Alys closed both the Zaaps with a swift motion of her hand the moment Bebe's muddy feet left the portal and both Osamoda and Cra laid soggy and soaked upon the boardwalk before charging forward to close the distance in between herself and the Mushd which came swarming towards them with a loud slurping sound. "Enough of you," she said through clenched teeth as she slid to a stop upon the slippery wooden planks and swung her arms around to create a large Zaap in front of the approaching monster. She summoned another portal high above the trees as the Mushd blindly charged blindly into the first one, causing it to get launched through the air as if it were but a mudball shot from a slingshot when it reappeared from the portal high above. It landed much further away with a loud cracking and splashing, causing several marsh birds to fly up from the trees which had been torn down by the heavy weight of the crashing mud.

She listened for a moment as the sounds in the distance began to settle, making certain the Mushd would think twice about coming back before she sighed deeply and turned towards Fernand and Bebe to see how they were doing. They were both a mess; dirty, wet and muddy. Fernand sat on his knees while Bebe laid flat on her back on the boardwalk, both trying to catch their breath as the threat seemed to be gone… at least for the time being.

"Your bow…"

Fernand looked down to Bebe after he had wiped some mud from his face and heard her squeaky voice, seeing her hold up his bow to him as she remained laying down. The look upon her face showed she was seeking for forgiveness, her eyes large and pleading while she gingerly held out his beloved weapon. He huffed as he reached out to take it from her, unable to hide a smile as he said," don't ever do that again. Ever." He gave her wet hair a ruffle before he holstered his bow and looked up towards Alys, his smirk fading. "So…" he began while letting some water and mud drip from one of his gloves as he held an arm up," that thing you did…"

"What about it?" Alys asked as she bent through her knees to hold out both her hands to Bebe to help the girl up, smiling at her as she was relieved to see her well. For a moment it seemed like things were going downhill; at least all worked out in the end.

"Just…" Fernand frowned a little as he couldn't find the right words to express his thoughts; the woman had saved both him and Bebe, something he didn't expect. His thoughtful frown turned into a surprised one as Alys' hand came into his view, seeing her hold it out towards him after she had made certain Bebe was alright. He didn't wish to take it at first, still uncertain of what to say before he clasped her extended hand with his own to get up. He pulled a face while gruffly sighing as he felt his feet squish in his boots after standing up; he was completely soaked, carrying what felt like the whole marsh in his boots.

"It was nothing," the Eliatrope said as she continued to smile to Fernand, catching him off guard before she added as she took a step back," I'll be back in but a moment." She hopped backwards into the Zaap she opened behind her, disappearing from view and causing both Cra and Osamodas to blink and stare at where she had stood mere moments ago until something flickering above caught their attention. A trail of portals formed overhead as Alys brought herself upwards to reach above the trees, each Zaap a stepping stone for her to scale the sky.

"So that's how she flew…" Fernand said softly as he watched her blink in and out of sight every time a portal would open or close, sounding baffled rather than skeptical as he had been the last few days. He didn't think his newly gained travel companion had this trick up her sleeves. How did she do it?

Alys looked out over the tree tops as she jumped free from a Zaap, casting a glance around until the shimmer of waves caught her eye. The ocean; it wasn't that far. The view of the swamp disappeared but only for a few seconds as she was caught by another portal to not fall down, soon making her way back to Bebe and Fernand. As she reappeared next to them she saw Fernand was too awestruck to even flinch at her sudden appearance so close next to him, saying as she pointed down towards the right of the wooden path they stood upon," I could see the ocean in that direction. It isn't all that far. An hour tops, maybe… We just have to find a way to get there."

Fernand nodded slowly as he couldn't take his eyes off Alys, asking slowly," did you… Uhh. Did you see the ferry?" He found his voice and senses again as he tried to formulate the question, shaking off the wonder to what he had just witnessed. What was this woman? Why was she able to create those things? Where did she come from?

"No, the trees obscured the shore but we should find it if we follow the coast."

"You flew!" Bebe said ecstatic as she threw herself at Alys and grabbed for the front of her robes to tug, smudging the blue fabrics with mud," you really flew! I knew it!"

Alys chuckled before she reached down to pick the girl up, saying with a strain before she set Bebe on her side and supported her with an arm," I wouldn't exactly call it flying." The girl's fur trimmed clothes were drenched; at least she wouldn't get cold with how humid the air was in the swamps. Hopefully there was a way for them to clean themselves once they reached the ferry. She glanced to Fernand who had been awkwardly silent, seeing him tip the boot he had taken off to rid it of the water and muck it carried, watching it splatter down upon the boardwalk.

"Lets go…" Fernand said after he put the boot back on and began to walk to find a dry path in the direction of where Alys said the coast was, looking thoughtful as he took the lead once more upon himself. It was already a bitter pill to swallow to know that they had truly been lost in the Canian swamps but the revelation he just witnessed had his whole thought process in disarray. He didn't think that the woman he had questioned the night before and had kept a wary eye on since had such powers. Wakfu… she was using the purest form of Wakfu as if it were nothing; it was concerning and yet impressive at the same time. the biggest blow to his pride was that she had saved him and Bebe while not even knowing them well enough to care about their well-being. She could have fled with those portals and yet she didn't; she stuck around and helped. He couldn't help but wonder why.

It didn't take long for the small group to get on the right track once they had become aware of which direction to keep to. The coast was a depressing sight once they reached it; no white beaches with clear blue water but an extension of the swamps which flowed over into the ocean. There were at times moments Alys had to use her Zaaps to allow everyone to stay upon dry land, the route they were taking not well traversed; the boardwalks and walkways were in a terrible condition, more often broken than not.

It was early evening when the boardwalk they crossed connected to one which was in a more pristine condition, proving they had finally found the way they should have taken hours ago. To rub it some more in Fernand's face, signs which lead towards the ferry pointed the small group into the right direction. It took less than half an hour for the ferry to finally come into view, a more welcoming sight than the whole of the swamps had been.

"Finally," Fernand muttered as he picked up the pace, his eyes searching for the ferrier. The ferry boat was docked, the few lanterns which hung over the dock and on the boat already lit though it had yet to become dark. His approach didn't go by unnoticed as an Osamodian male onboard the boat rose his head, waving for Fernand to show where he was. The muddy Cra let out a chuckle of deep relief before he called out," you still heading for Osamodasia tonight?"

The man nodded as he leaned casually against the balustrade of his boat, saying as he looked out over the water," you're in luck, traveller. I'll be making the trip back to the island shortly. You coming onboard?" He couldn't help but laugh behind a hand as he took note of how dirty Fernand and Bebe were as the girl ran along the dock to have a closer look at the boat," ran into some trouble, didn't you?"

Fernand didn't look all too pleased at the Osamodian's observation, saying with a mutter," the Mushd were hungry today… we'll board shortly, thank you."

"Help yourself to the well behind the house there," the blue skinned male said with a motion of his hand to what was more a hut than a house," it has fresh water in it. I'll get some supplies on board while you all get washed up."

Fernand nodded in appreciation before he turned to Bebe, saying to her as he grabbed her by the back of her tunic to stop her from getting on the boat she was eager to get on," go wash yourself. I'll be with you shortly…"

Bebe sighed dramatically as she was stopped, turning around on a heel to make her way over towards the well the ferrier had offered while Fernand turned his attention to Alys which stood by the beginning of the dock. He saw her smiling to Bebe as the girl waved to her before she began to turn the lever to bring a bucket of water up from the well, sighing through his nose as he was bothered by second thoughts and doubt. They hadn't talked any further about parting ways but it was the plan they had agreed on early on. Bebe wasn't fully aware of it however and perhaps it was because of the girl that neither had the heart to discuss it any further than they already had.

He patted some dried mud off the long glove he wore on one arm as he stepped over to where Alys was, nodding to her while she looked at him as if she was expecting him to say something. He kept silent however. "You should get washed as well. You'll be sailing the whole night, aren't you?" she asked, looking him up and down before she smirked faintly, knowing she was the one who had to break the ice," thank you for letting me come along for this far. Maybe we'll see each other again, somewhere else… Bonta perhaps."

"Yeah… Bonta," he repeated, not sounding all too convinced. He had already mentioned he never liked Bonta; to meet her again there by pure coincidence was something he knew wouldn't happen. Still… He clasped a hand over the back of his neck as the doubt kept nagging at him, groaning softly as there was a little voice inside of him which demanded for him to listen.

"Take care of Bebe," Alys said after she watched the girl splash herself with the clean water she had retrieved from the well. Best go now before it would become too difficult with goodbyes. She was about to turn around and take her leave to cross the swamps and return to the plains when she noticed Fernand shuffling with his feet, as if he was stopping himself from stepping forward or was hesitant to do so.

"I uhh… Listen… What you did back there," Fernand said with held back reluctance as Alys stayed where she was, his eyes on the ferrier as he carried a few supplies from the hut onto the boat," if it weren't for you, Bebe might have- you know. I might have- well, you know." He shrugged as he struggled to find the words to thank Alys without saying the words of gratitude out loud, folding his mud caked arms over his chest as he clung onto his pride. "I know this wasn't part of the plan, but… I think Bebe would appreciate it if you would come with us to Osamodasia." His honey colored eyes turned to Bebe who dunked another bucket of water over herself, laughing after spluttering and wildly shaking her head; that was one child who didn't mind bath time. "She likes you… and, well, you did say you were an ambassador, right? The Osamodian King resides in Osamodasia. Perhaps you can pay him visit, do what ambassadors do or something. I don't know how it works…" he shrugged again as he finally looked towards the Eliatrope, seeing her smile to him while considering what he was suggesting," it is just an idea."

"It is a great idea," she said as she laid a hand against his arm, the gratitude she felt for his quiet acceptance of her showing in her smile and the light touch she gave him. He didn't need to express what he thought or felt to her; she knew," I'll gladly come along with you and Bebe."

This was a good time to rekindle with the King of the Osamodas; while he and his daughter had been willing to aid the Eliatropes during the Council of Twelve, he too shown doubt once it was revealed the Eliacube was secretly held within Sadida's care and out of the reach of the other Kings of the World. Trust was broken then, even more so when Qilby threatened to destroy the world. There was much which needed to be fixed; to reach out for the Osamodas first would be the best course of action as their love for dragons tied in with the Eliatropes. Hopefully he would see reason if she would be able to arrange an audience with him.

"I'll go… wash up," Fernand said, sounding a little fidgety before he abruptly turned around to not change his mind or get embarrassed by giving into the little voice he had reluctantly listened to. That woman still had a lot of explaining to do but this was the least he could do as payback for her saving him and Bebe.

Alys looked after him as he marched over to Bebe and quickly snatched the bucket away from her to prevent her from dunking herself again, hearing him grumble about how soaked she was and that it would take hours to dry. At least she was clean… The Eliatrope inwardly chuckled before she made her way over towards the boat to get onboard, ready to visit the city of the Osamodas. This would be the first time that she sailed but she was more nervous at the thought of hopefully meeting the King than to brave the waters. Would he welcome her? Send her away? Tomorrow she would find out.


End file.
